Todesengel
by Katzenauge
Summary: -Finished- „Vorsicht! Dort kommt der Junge, der lebt und den Tod bringt.“, flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme HPDM slash
1. Todesengel

Also, meine erste HP-fic. Bitte seid gnädig!

Es wird eine Draco/Harry- Story werden, wobei noch nicht ganz klar ist ob Flsh oder nicht.

Aber ich werde euch dann rechtzeitig warnen!

Es spielt in Harrys sechstem Jahr

**Kapitel 1**  
  
„Vorsicht! Dort kommt der Junge, der lebt und den Tod bringt.", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme laut.  
  
„Der Todesengel!", bestätigte ein weiterer Schüler. Harry Potter zuckte noch nicht einmal zusammen.

Schon seit Monaten nicht mehr. Nicht mehr, seit er den Tod wirklich brachte. Der Tod war ein ständiger Begleiter von ihm geworden.  
  
Angefangen hatte es mit seinen Eltern, dann kam Cedric, als er in der vierten war, und dann Sirius, sein Pate.

In den Sommerferien gab es dann einen Angriff in der Winkelgasse, bei der seine beste Freundin, Hermione Granger, und Tonks umgekommen waren.

Drei Tage später starben die Weasley- Zwillinge, als ihr Laden, den sie eröffnet hatten, in die Luft gesprengt wurden.  
  
Harry bekam davon nichts mit. Niemanden hatte es ihm erzählt.

Erst durch die Zeitung hatte er von den Angriffen gehört und von Todesopfern. Aber um wen es sich handelte, wusste er nicht.  
  
Als er dann in der Winkelgasse seine Sachen für das sechste Schuljahr gekauft hatte, traf er Seamus Finnigan, einen Klassenkameraden.

Er hatte ihm sein Beileid ausgesprochen. Erst dachte er, es wäre wegen Sirius, aber als er dann die Asche, die von dem Laden der Weasleys übrig geblieben war, sah, ahnte er, dass noch mehr gestorben waren, die ihm wichtig waren.  
  
Aber niemand hatte ihm etwas gesagt.  
  
Erst gegen Ende der Ferien klärte Ron, sein bester Freund, ihn über Hermione und den Anderen auf.  
  
Als sie dann im Zug nach Hogwarts saßen, überfielen Todesser den Zug. Es war dunkel geworden.

Ron, Neville und Luna saßen aufgeschreckt im Abteil, während er nur apathisch aus dem Fenster gesehen hatte.

Er hatte auch nicht bemerkt, dass die Tür quietschend aufgeschoben worden war und eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Umhang hereingesehen hatte und den Todesfluch auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
  
Sein bester Freund hatte sich todesmutig vor ihn geworfen und sein Leben für ihn geopfert.  
  
Im Zug war auch Padma Patil sowie die Creevey-Brüder gestorben.  
  
Er war nie über einen der Tode hinweggekommen, machte sich Vorwürfe, gab den anderen Recht mit der Behauptung, er wäre Schuld.  
  
Er schlurfte durch die Gänge zum Speisesaal und ließ sich auf der Bank nieder, starrte auf seinen leeren Teller.  
  
Er brauchte gar nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, dass niemand sich freiwillig neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Sie hielten alle Abstand zu ihm, aus Angst sie wären die Nächsten.

Niemand sprach mehr mit ihm. Er fühlte sich einsam, einsam und allein. Und es war gut so.  
  
Keiner durfte mehr in seiner Nähe sein. Er wollte nicht Schuld sein, dass noch mehr starben.  
  
Er, der große Held der Zauberer, war gebrochen, zerstört, in Inneren gestorben.  
  
Er schob den Teller von sich und stand auf. Er hatte keinen Hunger, wusste auch nicht, wann er das letzte Mal wirklich gegessen hatte.

Ihm war es egal. Vielleicht verhungerte er ja, brauchte so nicht mehr mit der Schuld leben.  
  
Er schleppte sich nach draußen. Es war Winter und ziemlich kalt. Er spürte die Kälte kaum.

Sein Körper war sowieso nur eine leblose Hülle geworden. Und die Kälte hatte sich schon längst in seinem Körper ausgebreitet.  
  
Er setzte sich vor den See, zog seine Knie an und bettete den Kopf darauf.  
  
Warum konnte er nicht endlich sterben?  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Er lehnte an der Wand, halb im Schatten verborgen, und sah ihn, den Goldjungen, der an der Schuld, die andere im gaben, zerstört worden war.  
  
Er musterte Harry Potter. Er sah schlecht aus, ausgemergelt, dicke Augenringe, lief gebeugt von der schweren Last, die andere auf ihn abluden.  
  
Niemand dachte mehr, dass er der großartige Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, war.

Und vielleicht würde das auch niemand mehr denken. Wenn man ihn sah, sah man nur eine seelisch zerstörte Person.  
  
Damals in den ersten Schuljahren, da war es anders gewesen. Er hatte vor Leben nur so gesprüht.  
  
Und jetzt? Er seufzte leise. Er machte sich große Sorgen um ihn und beschloss ihn ein bisschen im Auge zu behalten, falls er irgendwelche Dummheiten anstellen sollte.  
  
---------  
  
So, das war das erste Kapitel. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch!


	2. eine kalte Nacht am See

Ich wollte es noch in Kap. 1 reinschreiben, habe es aber vergessen. Die Idee von Sweet-Dreams in „Wünsch dir was!" Kapitel 1 habe ich schamlos kopiert. Ich hoffe, sie ist mir nicht so böse ;-)  
  
**Kapitel 2  
**  
Harry saß im Zaubertrankunterricht.

Von Anfang an hatte er sich ganz vorne hingesetzt. Er hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt, hinten zu sitzen und die Blicke der anderen zu sehen oder ganz vorne in der Nähe von Snape, damit er ihn noch mehr schikanieren konnte.

Er hatte das kleinere Übel genommen und war so den Blicken der Mitschüler entronnen.

Diese hatten sich weit weg von ihm gesetzt.

Sogar die Slytherins ertrugen seine Nähe nicht.

Snape kam hereingerauscht und stellte sich vorne hin. „Wir brauen ein Aufmunterungstrank! Anweisung steht an der Tafel! Beeilt euch!"

Harry saß, den Kopf gesenkt am Tisch und starrte mit leeren Blick auf seine Hände, die leicht zitterten.

Er hasste sich für das Zittern.

„Warum zitterst du?", durchbrach eine spöttische Stimme seine Gedanken.

Er sah auf und sah den Slytherin-Prinz vor sich stehen, der ihn kalt musterte. „Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy." Er stand auf und holte seine Zutaten.

Langsam zerkleinerte er sie und gab sie in den Kessel.

„Füg das jetzt ja nicht dazu! Sonst explodiert noch der Kessel!", zischte Malfoy in sein Ohr. „Du sollst Engelswurz nehmen, nicht Teufelskraut."

Verwirrt sah Harry auf und starrte in seinen Kessel.

Er war eindeutig lila, obwohl er meeresgrün sein sollte.

Er seufzte leise.

„Mr. Potter, bekommen Sie noch nicht einmal einen so leichten Trank hin?" Er sah in das zynische Gesicht Snapes.

„Nein!", sagte er tonlos.

„30 Punkte Abzug!", knurrte er und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab.

Der Trank war verschwunden.

„Sie werden den Trank neu brauen, bis Sie ihn hinbekommen."

Er senkte den Kopf, stand auf um die neuen Zutaten zu holen und begann den Trank erneut zu brauen.

„Mr. Longbottom, was soll das denn werden? Sie sind noch dämlicher als Mr. Potter. Zwanzig Punkte Abzug."

Die Schüler brachten ihre Probe nach vorne, während Harry noch braute.

Die Meisten warfen ihm abschätzige Blicke zu und tuschelten.

Er verschloss sich davor.

Er wusste, was sie sagten und gab ihnen insgeheim Recht.

Er war Schuld, er nur alleine.

Schließlich war er alleine im Raum, fast alleine.

Er spürte einen Blick im Rücken und drehte sich um.

Malfoy stand am Tisch gelehnt und sah ihn spöttisch an. „Du hast wirklich vor, den Raum hier in die Luft fliegen zu lassen, oder?"

Harry blinzelte verwirrt. „Was?"

„Mr. Malfoy, geben Sie Mr. Potter gerade Nachhilfe?"

Draco nickte. „Ja, Sir. Ich will nämlich in diesem Kerker noch unterrichtet werden."

Snape nickte ihm zu. „Fünf Punkte dafür, dass sie einem Mitschüler geholfen haben." Er wandte sich an Harry. „Und zehn Punkte Abzug, weil sie zu dämlich sind, die Anweisung richtig zu befolgen."

Er senkte den Blick und wandte sich wieder zu seinem Kessel um. „War ja klar!", murmelte er leise.

„Das habe ich gehört!", zischte der Lehrer ihm ins Ohr. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug."

Harry seufzte. Das würde noch ein langer Tag werden.

Erst gegen Abend ließ Snape ihn gehen. 

Er hatte das Abendessen verpasst. Aber er hatte sowieso keinen Hunger.

Er schleppte sich nach draußen und setzte sich auf seinen Lieblingsplatz am See.

Er wollte nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum, nicht solange er noch so voll war.

Die vorwurfsvollen Blicken konnte er nicht mehr lange standhalten.

Er zog den Umhang enger an sich, weil es ihm fröstelte.

Es war so ruhig hier. Und kalt. Die Kälte vertrieb seine Gedanken.

Es war einer der wenigen Momente, in dem er nicht über seine Schuld, sein Versagen, seine Freunde nachdachte.

Er ließ sich zurückfallen und starrte in den Himmel.

Einzelne Sterne funkelte ihm entgegen.

Der Mond strahlte besonders hell. Er seufzte leise und schloss die Augen.

Dann schlief er endlich ein und wurde diesmal nicht von irgendwelchen Alpträumen gequält und verfolgt.

---------------- Er war erneut im Schatten verborgen, als der Goldjunge aus dem Kerker kam. 

Sahen die Lehrer eigentlich nicht, wie schlecht es ihm ging?

Das müsste doch langsam jedem auffallen.

Er schlich hinter Harry her und verbarg sich hinter dem Baum, während der Held der Zauberwelt sich an den See setzte.

Schweigend beobachtete er den Goldjungen.

Er brachte sich in großen Schwierigkeiten, wenn er Harry Potter half.

Er war ein angehender Todesser, würde nach der Schule das Mal erhalten.

Er sträubte sich immer noch dagegen, aber gegenüber seinem Vater musste er Gehorsam zeigen.

Sollte irgendjemand erfahren, wer dem Held der Zauberer half, war er sofort tot. Es durfte nicht auffallen.

Er seufzte und starrte gedankenverloren auf den Goldjungen.

Wie lange konnte er die Last noch tragen ohne zusammenzubrechen?

Er zog den Umhang enger um sich und dankte im Stillen den Himmel, dass er einen gefütterten Umhang trug.

Und Harry? War das nicht ein Sommerumhang?

Er schluckte. Ihm musste doch fürchterlich kalt sein.

Und was starrte er überhaupt in den Himmel?

Er lehnte seinen Kopf an dem Stamm und beobachtete den Goldjungen.

Langsam fielen ihm die Augen zu und er döste ein.

Erst nach einer Weile schreckte er wieder auf.

Sein Blick fiel sofort zu Harry, der immer noch regungslos auf dem Boden lag.

Langsam schlich er näher und bemerkte, dass er schlief.

Bei dieser Kälte, mit einem Sommerumhang.

Er bückte sich und fühlte den Puls, der kaum vorhanden war.

Panik stieg in ihm auf. War der Goldjunge erfroren?

Harry musste sofort in den Krankenflügel.

Er hob ihn mit Leichtigkeit hoch und wunderte sich über das Gewicht des Jungen.

Er musste eindeutig mehr essen.

Dann trug er ihn zu Madame Pomfrey und hoffte, dass es noch nicht zu spät war.

-------------------

für mein Ego brauch ich Hilfe! Reviewt ein bisschen wenn

es euch gefällt. Und wenn nicht, reviewt trotzdem


	3. Der Zaubertrank

Vielen Dank für die netten Reviews. Mein Ego hat – wie ihr seht – es gut aufgenommen. Und meiner Phantasie hat es (hoffentlich) auch geholfen, sodass es hier mit Kapitel 3 weitergeht!!!

**Kapitel 3**

Er erwachte und blinzelte. Automatisch wanderte seine Hand zum Nachttisch, auf dem seine Brille lag. Er setzte sie auf und erkannte, dass er in der Krankenstation war. Wie kam er hier hin? Sollte er nicht in seinem Bett liegen?  
  
Seine Gedanken wurden von Madame Pomfrey unterbrochen. „Na, Mr. Potter, Sie sind endlich aufgewacht. Ich hatte schon das Schlimmste befürchtet." Er zuckte unmerklich zusammen.  
  
„Sie sollten es sich demnächst dreimal überlegen, ob Sie in einem Sommerumhang draußen übernachten wollen. Nicht auszudenken, wenn man sie nicht gefunden hätte."Sie fühlte seine Stirn. „Sie können gehen!"  
  
Er schwang seine Beine über das Bett und stand auf. Nach ein paar Schritten stützte er sich unauffällig an einem Tisch ab, als ihm schwarz vor Augen wurde.  
  
„Sie sollten mehr essen!", meinte die Krankenschwester und musterte Harry. „Sie sehen ziemlich abgemagert aus!"  
  
Er nickte. „Danke!", murmelte er. Er musste so schnell wie möglich hinaus, bevor Madame Pomfrey ihn zum Essen zwang.  
  
Vielleicht hätte er sich nicht so beeilen sollen. Denn sobald die Tür ins Schloss fiel, musste er sich an der Wand abstützen, als grelle Punkte vor seinen Augen flirrten.  
  
Schließlich gelang er doch noch nach einigen Pausen in die große Halle, nachdem er im Gryffindorturm seine Sachen geholt hatte. Er überlegte kurz. Er hatte jetzt Unterricht. Nur wo?

Er entschied sich für Geschichte und klopfte kurz an. Er steckte seinen Kopf herein und erblickte einige Erstklässler. Hier war er definitiv falsch.

Was war heute für ein tag? Montag? Dienstag? Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die kühle Wand.

Was war gestern? Zaubertränke in der letzten Stunde. Donnerstag.

Dann wäre heute Freitag und er hätte schon wieder Zaubertränke! Er seufzte. Ein Grund nicht hinzugehen.

Snape würde ihm bestimmt an die fünfzig Punkte abziehen. Sein Turm wäre bestimmt nicht erfreut darüber.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er musste hingehen. Es blieb ihm gar keine andere Wahl. Langsam ging er zu den Kerkern und stand vor der Tür. Er streckte seine Hand aus und zögerte.

Sie würden ihn sowieso nicht vermissen. Wahrscheinlich wären sie froh, wenn er nicht erscheinen würde. A

ber er konnte es sich auch nicht leisten. Seine Noten waren schon seit Langem rapide in den Keller gesunken.

Er seufzte leise und klopfte an. Schließlich öffnete er die Tür und ging hinein.  
  
„Soso!", zischte Snape. „Sie wollen uns also auch noch mit ihrer Anwesenheit beehren. Der Unterricht läuft schon seit dreißig Minuten."Er überlegte kurz. „Das macht dann fünfunddreißig Punkte Abzug wegen Unpünktlichkeit. Setzen sie sich endlich und beginnen sie den Trank! Da sie es mit der Pünktlichkeit nicht haben, werden sie den Trank von Mr. Malfoy probieren, damit wir die richtige Wirkung herausfinden können."  
  
Harry zögerte. Er sah, wie die meisten in Teamarbeit den Trank brauten. Was war das für eiN Trank?  
  
„Worauf warten Sie noch?", knurrte sein Lehrer. „Setzten sie sich zu Mr. Malfoy und arbeiten Sie dort mit."  
  
Er nickte und rutschte neben Draco auf den Stuhl.  
  
„Du kommst ziemlich spät!", schnarrte der Blondschopf. „Was hat dich aufgehalten?"  
  
„Geht dich nichts an!", fauchte Harry.  
  
„Du warst bestimmt bei Madame Pomfrey!", überlegte Malfoy.  
  
Er beäugte den Blonden misstrauisch. „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
„Sieh dich doch mal, du wandelnde Leiche!"Dann wandte Draco sich wieder dem Trank zu. „Ich frage mich, warum ausgerechnet du die Welt retten sollst."  
  
Harrys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, in Ordnung?", zischte er leise. „Ich wäre auch lieber ein normaler Junge! Also lass mich..."  
  
„Mr. Potter, halten Sie Mr. Malfoy von seiner Arbeit ab?"Snape war unbemerkt neben ihm getreten. „Das macht zwanzig Punkte Abzug!"  
  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, um den bissigen Kommentar hinunterzuschlucken. Er durfte sich nicht provozieren lassen und war froh, dass der Giftmischer gegangen war.  
  
Erst gegen Ende der Stunde dachte Harry über den Namen des Trankes nach. Panik stieg in ihm auf. Snape würde ihn doch sicherlich nicht den Trank probieren lassen, oder? Nein, dass würde er nicht tun.  
  
„So, dann wollen wir mal sehen, ob der Trank überhaupt funktioniert!"Snape schöpfte etwas von Dracos Trank in einen Kelch und reichte ihn Harry. „Gehen Sie nach vorne und trinken Sie!"  
  
Widerwillig stand er auf und wankte nach vorne. Dann drehte er sich um.

Die ganze Klasse begegnete ihm mit Gleichgültigkeit. Sah er in einigen Augen sogar die Hoffnung, dass der Trank misslungen war?

Er schluckte. Daran wollte er nicht denken. Im selben Moment beruhigte er sich. Draco zählte zu den Besten in Zaubertränke. Er braute keinen Trank falsch.  
  
„Trinken Sie!", befahl Snape ungeduldig. „Wir warten!"

Zögernd setzte er den Kelch an die Lippen und trank die Flüssigkeit in einem Zug. Sie schmeckte kalt und bitter.

Er verzog kurz das Gesicht und öffnete schließlich seine Augen, den Blick noch starr auf den Boden gerichtet. Es passierte nichts. Er fühlte sich völlig normal.  
  
Er atmete tief durch, richtete seinen Kopf auf und. . . erblickte ihn.

------------------------

Ich bin gemein. Einfach so aufzuhören! Mitten drin! Ich schäme mich ja so! Aber in der Zwischenzeit könnt ihr ja rätseln, was es für ein Trank war und wen Harry schlussendlich ansah! Bin schon sehr gespannt!


	4. Visionen

-------  
  
severina35: Wenn du dieses teuflische Grinsen sehen würdest, fällst du vom Stuhl. Ich habe so eine leicht diabolische Ader in mir.  
  
Stella: Du hast Recht, dass ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Siehe es als unlogischen Denkfehler an. Wahrscheinlich werden noch ein paar Folgen.  
  
Zu meinem Trank: Also wir haben  
1x einen Angst zeigenden Trank  
3x einen Liebestrank  
1x ein Veritasserum  
  
Und der, den Harry sieht, ist  
1x Voldemort  
3x Draco  
  
dumdidumdidum... was wird wohl die richtige Lösung sein?  
  
Zu einem ganz anderen Problem. Mir fehlt noch ein Beta-Leser, bzw. eine Beta-Leserin! Wenn jemand Lust und Zeit hat, einmal mein Text VOR den Anderen zu lesen – ich betone hier noch einmal extra: VOR DEN ANDEREN – der schreit bei den Reviews bitte ganz laut: HIER! Danke, wenn sich dazu jemand erbarmt!  
  
Tja und zurück zur Story. Vielleicht werdet ihr überrascht sein, vielleicht auch nicht. Vielleicht wird es euch gefallen, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber egal, was passiert, ihr wisst, was ich von euch erwarte, oder? Es fängt mit ‚re' an und endet mit ‚views'!  
  
**Kapitel 4  
**  
Der Kelch fiel aus seiner Hand, fiel scheppernd auf den Boden. Seine Augen weiteten sich angsterfüllt. Er blinzelte, konnte es nicht glauben. Sein Puls schlug unaufhörlich höher und höher.

Er schluckte. Nein, nein, es konnte nicht wahr sein, durfte nicht wahr sein. Nein, es durfte nicht sein.  
  
Unwillkürlich ballte er seine Hände. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, solange bis er das Blut schmeckte.  
  
„Nun, Mr. Potter, was sehen Sie?", durchdrang Snapes Stimme seine Gedanken.  
  
Er ging mit zittrigen Beinen zu seinem Platz. „Bitte nicht!", wimmerte er leise. „Bitte, nicht auch du!"  
  
Er schritt auf Malfoy zu, der ihn ganz verwirrt ansah. „Was willst du von mir, Potter?"  
  
Harry hörte es nicht. Eine einzelne Träne lief über sein Gesicht. Er streckte seine Hand aus und fuhr über die Wange des Blonden. „Warum du?"  
  
Malfoy schlug die Hand weg. „Verdammt, Potter, was siehst du?"  
  
Harry reagierte nicht. Er fiel auf seine Knie. „Warum?", fragte er leise. Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch.  
  
Er setzte sich auf den Boden und begann mit seinem Oberkörper apathisch vor und zurück zu wippen. Immer wieder. Vor und zurück. Dabei wimmerte er leise vor sich hin.  
  
„Professor, machen Sie doch etwas!", meinte Malfoy ruhig.  
  
„Warum?", quiekte Pansy Parkinson. Sie trat interessiert näher. „Es geschieht ihm Recht, egal, was er gerade sieht."  
  
Sie beugte sich näher zu ihm hin. „Was siehst du?", fragte Pansy eindringlich.  
  
„Tod!", murmelte Harry. „Überall Tod und Zerstörung. Er wird sterben, einfach so." Er schluchzte leise, auch wenn keine Tränen kamen. „Er darf nicht. Ich halt das nicht aus."  
  
Er wollte die Augen nicht schließen. Denn sonst sah er sich, _auf einer Wiese, den Leichnam eines Jungen – wer war er? – in seinen Armen. Der Regen fiel, durchnässte sie, ließ die Tränen mit dem Wasser vermischen.  
_  
„Wer wird sterben?" Pansy hatte einen erschrockenen Unterton in ihrer Stimme. „Wer wird sterben?"  
  
„Viele!" Er ließ den Kopf hängen. „So viele, zu viele. Sie dürfen nicht. Sie verlassen mich!", flüsterte er.  
  
„Wer wird sterben?" Das Slytherin-Mädchen rüttelte an seiner Schulter. „Wer?" Panik schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.  
  
Die Anderen traten teils neugierig, teils ängstlich näher.  
  
Harry ließ die Augen geöffnet. Er hob den Kopf und erblickte die Schüler, die sofort zurückwichen. Nein, er sah sie nicht, sah eher durch sie hindurch.  
  
Vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich etwas anderes ab, etwas, dass seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit erforderte. _Er schluckte. Er stand auf der Wiese und zitterte leicht. Der Junge – noch lebte er – drückte beruhigend seine Hand.  
_  
„Trinken Sie das, Potter!" Jemand drückte ihm einen Kelch in die Hand.  
  
Er reagierte nicht. Seine Augen wanderten ziellos umher. _Der ganze Boden war übersät mit Leichen. Einige erkannte er wieder, andere waren ihm fremd, waren fremde Tote, um die vielleicht niemand trauern würde. Einzelne Regentropfen fielen. Tropf... tropf... tropf! Sie wirkten beruhigend an diesem schrecklichen Ort.  
_  
Plötzlich wurde ihm gewaltsam der Kopf in den Nacken gerissen und eine Flüssigkeit rann seiner Kehle hinab. Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus.  
  
Er blinzelte. Erst da nahm er seine Umgebung wieder war, sah die angsterfüllten Gesichter seiner Mitschüler und das besorgte Aufglitzern in Malfoys Augen, das sofort wieder verschwunden war. Hatte er es sich eingebildet?  
  
„Wie geht es Ihnen, Mr. Potter?", fragte Snape. Hörte er etwa Besorgnis in seiner Stimme?  
  
Harry stand wankend auf. Was war geschehen? Hatte er geträumt? Oder war das die Zukunft gewesen? „Gut!", murmelte er leise.  
  
„Was haben Sie gesehen?" Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nichts."  
  
„Der Unterricht ist vorbei! Ihr könnt gehen! Bis zur nächsten Stunde möchte ich einen ausgefeilten Aufsatz über den Visionen-Trank. Und Mr. Potter..." Snape ergriff seinen Arm und führte ihn zu dem Lehrerpult „...mit einer so starken Vision ist nicht zu spaßen." Er drückte ihm einen Riegel Schokolade in die Hand. „Essen Sie das!", befahl sein Lehrer.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, keinen Hunger."Er legte den Riegel auf den Tisch und ging. Ihm wurde etwas Schummerig. Hätte er die Schokolade doch essen sollen?  
  
Was hatte er als Nächstes? Während er angestrengt überlegte, fuhr er sich mit der Zunge über die trockenen Lippen und schmeckte das Blut.  
  
Wann hatte er sich so heftig auf die Lippen gebissen, dass er angefangen hat zu bluten? Es musste irgendwann während der Vision gewesen sein, überlegte er.  
  
Er ließ den Kopf hängen, wollte nicht darüber nachdenken. Es würde noch mehr Todesopfer fordern. Viel mehr.  
  
Und er, er war Schuld. Er hatte den Tod gebracht. Er hatte in dem Meer von Toten gestanden. Der Tod, er war ein ständiger Begleiter von ihm geworden.  
  
Wie lange wollte er das noch mit ansehen? Wie lange wollte er noch leben, nur damit andere den Tod fanden?  
  
Er schlug mit der Faust gegen die Wand, spürte den Schmerz kaum. Dann machte er sich seufzend auf den Weg zum Unterricht.

* * *

Er saß im Wahrsagen, hatte den Kopf in den Händen vergraben und hörte nicht hin. Er wollte nicht schon wieder etwas über den Tod hören. Gleich, gleich fing die Hochstaplerin an. Er zählte langsam.  
  
Eins... zwei... drei... vier... fünf... sechs...  
  
„Oh, ich habe eine Vision!" Die Stimme verhallte im rauchgeschwängertem Raum.  
  
Harry seufzte.  
  
„Einer wird sterben. Noch in diesem Jahr! Oh, was für ein schrecklicher Tod!", kreischte sie. Dann blickte sie auf und fixierte Harry. „Mein Junge, es tut mir Leid!"  
  
„Wäre schön, wenn die Todesvision stimmen würde!", hörte er Pansy Parkinson sagen. Crabbe und Goyle grunzten zustimmend. Nur von Draco Malfoy, seinem Erzfeind Nummer 1, war nichts zu hören. Oder?  
  
Täuschte er sich oder vernahm er ein leises Schnarchen? War der Slytherin- Prinz tatsächlich eingeschlafen?  
  
-------  
  
Tja, das war es mal wieder! Ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht enttäuscht, dass es nun doch kein Liebestrank wurde. Mal ehrlich, ziemlich offensichtlich, hm? Hey, aber solches Rätselraten macht Spaß. Vielleicht kommt noch einmal so ein Zeitpunkt...

------


	5. Was war das für eine Vision?

---  
  
Huhu, da bin ich wieder. Wer jetzt meine neue Ankündigung und das ganze Drumherum, das über ein paar Seiten gehen wird, nicht lesen will, sollte sofort mit Kapitel 5 anfangen. Danke!  
  
Und meine neue Ankündigung. Es wurde ja gerätselt, wer denn nun der heimliche Beobachter und Retter unseres Goldjungen ist. Tja, und nur hier und jetzt bekommt ihr die Lösung. Praktisch gratis, bin ich nicht nett?  
  
Ich habe mir gedacht, da einige vielleicht auf dem Holzweg sein könnten, wer denn nun diese Person sei und ich nicht will, dass man zu sehr in die Irre geleitet wird, werde ich den Namen preisgeben. Ganz recht, ihr werdet es erfahren.  
  
Seid ihr gespannt? Seid ihr aufgeregt? Sehe ich da ein nervöses Zucken, endlich zum Punkt zu kommen?  
  
Ich könnte jetzt euch noch Seite über Seite schreiben. Über euer nervöses Zucken, euer Aufglitzern der Erkenntnis in euren Augen, über das nach Antwort lechzende Gesicht. Tja und hier kommt der heimliche Beobachter. Es ist niemand anderes als... Trommelwirbel bitte... Blaise Zabini!  
  
Ha! Gebt es ruhig zu! Ich habe euch erwischt, wir ihr das doch tatsächlich geglaubt habt! Oh, ich bin so gemein!  
  
Also mal ehrlich, das war doch ziemlich offensichtlich, oder? Ich zum Beispiel wäre nie auf die Idee gekommen, dass es Draco Malfoy ist. Ich meine, seht ihn euch mal an, wer käme auf die Idee, dass er der Retter des Retters der Zaubererwelt wäre? Natürlich kann man davon ausgehen, dass es ja eine Draco x Harry Geschichte ist und er deshalb der Beobachter ist.

Aber da wir schon beim Pairing sind. Eigentlich sollte sich die Geschichte ganz anders entwickeln. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass es keine Crabbe/ Goyle/ Potter Dreierbeziehung ist. Ich meine, so eine Beziehung wäre ideal. Nur ein Ausschnitt aus einem möglichen Dialog:  
  
Harry: Das Essen war gut, nicht?

Crabbe und Goyle: **synchrones zustimmendes Grunzen**

H.: Die Kartoffeln waren ein Traum!

C&G: **zustimmendes Grunzen**

H: Aber irgendwie habe ich Hunger auf was anders... **schielt zum Schlafzimmer **

C&G: **verständnisloses Grunzen**

H: Könnt ihr denn nicht auch mal was sagen?

C&G: **Grunzen und kopfschütteln**

H: Wollen wir jemanden verprügeln?

C&G: **zustimmendes Grunzen, vermischt mit Fingerknöchelknacken**  
  
Mit so einem Dialog könnte ich euch Kapitel liefern. Aber da kam Draco dazwischen. Böser Draco, hat meine ganze Story verändert. Tja und jetzt schreibe ich, was ihm gefällt.  
  
_Zu den Reviews:_ So viele Beta-Leser/innen. Bei Teutates, da kann ich mich gar nicht entscheiden. Ich zähle eins, zwei, drei, vier... fünfzehn... achtzig... hundert... Mein Gott, ich fall vom Hocker, dass könnt ihr mir glauben. Wer hätte gedacht, das meine armselige Story so viele Leser anlockt. Ich habe wahllos jemand ausgewählt! Seid nicht böse, wenn ihr nicht darunter fallt. Und Danke, dass ihr so grenzenloses Vertrauen in meine Story setzt.  
  
_An Severina:_ Leider hat wirklich keiner den Hauptpreis (ein neues Cabrio) gewonnen. Aber bei meinem nächsten einzigartigen, wundervollen, hinreißenden Rätselraten, gebe ich dem Gewinner vielleicht einen Keks. Aber ich muss zugeben, dass du ganz nah dran warst, konnte dir das Cabrio jedoch nicht schenken, oder? Was hätten die Anderen gedacht...  
  
_An June:_ Tja, mein besonderer Schreibstil! Aber wenn du ihn in Kombination mit meiner Schrift siehst, wärest du am Verzweifeln gg  
  
_An Alle:_ Danke, danke, danke! Was würde ich nur ohne euch machen? Ohne die Komplimente etc.? Doch halt, ich wüsste es: Ich würde den Nächstbesten anhalten und fragen: Entschuldigung, aber wo, bitte, geht es zur nächsten Klippe?  
  
Aber ich sehe schon, ich langweile euch...  
  
**Kapitel 5  
**  
Er lief hin und her, ohne einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Er spürte die Blicke der Anderen auf sich ruhen.

„Nun setz dich doch hin!", meinte Pansy und grabschte nach seinem Arm. „Du warst bestimmt nicht gemeint, dass du sterben wirst."  
  
Draco winkte ab. Er hatte sowieso keine Angst vor dem Sterben. Jeder musste irgendwann sein Leben geben. Früher oder später. Natürlich hoffte er, es wäre eher später.

Aber wenn er tatsächlich nach der Schule ein Todesser werden sollte – und so sah es momentan jedenfalls aus – betete er, dass es doch eher früher war. Er wollte kein Todesser werden.  
  
Seufzend ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und begann, mit den Fingern zu trommeln. Er wollte eigentlich nur wissen, was der Goldjunge gesehen hatte.

War es der finale Kampf gewesen? Warum waren da so viele Tote?  
  
„Dracilein, du machst dir viel zu viele Gedanken!" Pansy setzte sich auf die Lehne und strich ihm über das Haar.

„Ich heiße Draco, in Ordnung? Und lass das gefälligst!", zischte er und drehte seinen Kopf weg.

„Ich kann dich auf andere Gedanken bringen!", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
  
Ihm wurde schlecht. Wann begriff das Mädchen endlich, dass er nichts von ihr wollte und lieber sterben würde, als die Nächte mit ihr zu verbringen?

„Nein!", murrte er. Schließlich stand er auf und ging Richtung Ausgang. Crabbe, Goyle und Pansy folgten ihm.

„Ich brauche Ruhe!", zischte er.

Die beiden Gorillas sahen sich nur dümmlich an und grunzten zustimmend. Pansy allerdings schien mit ihm gehen zu wollen.

„Ich will alleine sein!" Er funkelte sie an. Warum verstand das Mädchen einfache Sätze nicht? Endlich drehte sie sich beleidigt um und ging.  
  
Draco setzte seinen Weg fort. Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er erst überrascht aufsah, als er in der großen Halle ankam.

Sein Magen knurrte leise. Aber er hatte trotzdem keinen Hunger, als er sah, wie der Goldjunge nach draußen ging.

Das war die Gelegenheit, ihn zu fragen, was er gesehen hatte. Er ging nach draußen. Ob Dumbledores Liebling wieder zum See ging?

Seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Potter setzte sich an den See und starrte in das dunkle Wasser.  
  
„Potter!", schnarrte Draco. Er reagierte nicht. „Potter, ich rede mit dir!"

Diesmal sah der Goldjunge auf. „Malfoy, was willst du?" Sein Blick war leer, das fiel Draco sofort auf.

Es verunsicherte ihn ein wenig. „Ich habe nur eine Frage!"  
  
Der Retter der Menschheit blickte wieder nach vorne, saß völlig erstarrt. Der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren, bauschte seinen schwarzen Umhang. Mit seiner blassen Haut sah er nun wirklich wie ein Todesengel aus. „Dann frag!"

„Was hast du in deiner Vision gesehen?"Seine Stimme zitterte ein wenig. Er hoffte, dass der Goldjunge es nicht bemerkte.  
  
Harry Potter stand langsam auf. „Das geht dich nichts an, Malfoy!", meinte er tonlos und wollte an ihm vorbei, um ins Schloss zurückzukehren.

Wütend, dass der Goldjunge ihm die Antwort verweigerte, packte er ihn und drückte ihn gegen den Baumstamm. „Du sagst mir jetzt, was du gesehen hast!"  
  
Er erwartete, dass Harry vor Angst zitterte. Aber er begegnete seinem Blick mit einer Art Trotz. War die Seele des Jungen doch noch nicht gebrochen?

„Nein!", sagte der Goldjunge leise.  
  
Verblüfft sah Draco ihn an. Weigerte er sich wirklich? „Was hast du gesagt?", zischte er.

„Nein, ich kann es dir nicht sagen!", flüsterte er.

Der Blonde musterte ihn. „Warum kannst du es mir nicht sagen?"

„Ich kann es keinem antun." Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. „Niemand hat verdient, das zu sehen."  
  
Draco verengte die Augen. „In Ordnung, lassen wir das auf sich beruhen! Und nun sagst du mir, warum du meine Wange berührt und gesagt hast: ‚Warum du?'" Unbewusst verstärkte er seinen Griff. „Was habe ich damit zu tun?"

Harry blinzelte. „Du?" Er legte den Kopf schief und musterte den Blonden. „Du?", fragte er noch einmal.  
  
Erinnerte sich der Goldjunge nicht? „Ja, ich!"

Harry zuckte die Achseln. „Ich... weiß nicht!", sagte er langsam. „Da... war jemand..."Er schwieg, blickte auf den Boden. „... tot... in meinen Armen."

„Wer?", hakte Draco nach. „Ich... ich weiß nicht. Ich... ich konnte ihn nicht erkennen."  
  
Draco nickte. Das hatte er sich gedacht. Harry war nur zu ihm gekommen, weil sich in der Vision das Gesicht eines Jungen über seines gelegt hatte.

Aber was hatte er noch gesehen? Was war so schrecklich, dass er es niemandem sagen wollte?

Abrupt ließ er den Goldjungen los und ging. Nach ein paar Metern drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Du solltest mehr essen. Sonst siehst du wirklich wie ein Todesengel aus."  
  
Es war das erste Mal, dass Draco sah, wie Harry zusammenzuckte. Vielleicht nahm der Schwarzhaarige sich den Rat zu Herzen. Sonst musste Draco sich irgendetwas anderes einfallen lassen, damit der Retter der Zaubererwelt nicht an Hunger starb.  
  
Innerlich musste er grinsen. Wäre bestimmt eine Schlagzeile: Harry Potter vom Hunger besiegt!

.

.

.

Er starrte dem Blonden noch lange hinterher, selbst, als er schon verschwunden war. Er sank am Stamm herunter und rieb sich die schmerzenden Stellen. 

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Machte Malfoy sich Sorgen um ihn?

„Ja klar!", flüsterte er spöttisch. „Mein Erzfeind Nummer 1 macht sich Sorgen um mich. Was kommt als nächstes? Crabbe und Goyle lieben mich?"  
  
Und dennoch hatte der Blonde Recht. Wenn er noch weiter hungerte, würde er sterben. Aber war es nicht genau das, was er wollte?

Er wollte doch sterben, weil er Schuld war! Trotzdem fürchtete er sich vor dem Tod. Er hatte Angst, war feige.

Er verdiente es nicht zu leben. Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht und schluchzte leise, bis er mitten in der Nacht in sein Zimmer wankte und kraftlos in sein Bett fiel.

-----


	6. Hagrid

-----

_an Auxia:_ Ich weiß, sie sind sehr kurz, aber somit erhalte ich die Spannung... und die Leser! Ich will euch doch immer nur ein Schock nach dem anderen verpassen und nicht alles auf einmal. Aber sei doch froh, dass die Kapitel alle in so kurzen Abständen kommen! Stell dir mal vor, ich würde über einen Monat warten, anstatt nur ein, zwei, drei Tage...  
  
_an Mina:_ Ich will um Himmelswillen kein Todesengel werden. Aber Spannung siehe oben!  
  
So vor dem nächsten Kapitel wollte ich nur noch eines loswerden. Reviewt bitte! Danke im Voraus!  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Noch eine Woche und die Weihnachtsferien würden beginnen. Harry konnte nur froh sein, da er dann nicht mehr länger den Blicken ausgesetzt war.

Fast alle würden nach Hause fahren.

Und er? Konnte er in Hogwarts wieder Ruhe finden? Er seufzte leise und setzte sich auf die Bank im Speisesaal.

Unsicher griff er nach den Kartoffeln.  
  
Sein Blick flog zum Slytherin-Tisch. Sein Erzfeind aß in aller Seelenruhe und hörte Pansy gelangweilt zu.

Zögernd nahm er sich eine Kartoffel und etwas Gemüse und beobachtete seinen Teller kritisch, als ob er im nächsten Moment aufspringen und weglaufen würde.

Sein Magen fing an zu knurren. Er wusste nicht, warum er auf einmal aß, zögerte noch immer, als ob er sich die Frage stellte, ob es richtig war.  
  
Wollte er nicht eigentlich verhungern? Sein Blick huschte erneut zum Slytherin-Tisch und verweilte bei Malfoy, der Pansy gerade anfuhr, ihn endlich in Ruhe zu lassen.

Langsam begann Harry zu essen. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber ab und zu schielte er zum blonden Slytherin-Prinzen.

Hoffte er, dass Draco sich überzeugte, dass er auch wirklich aß? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was war denn nur mit ihm los?

Er schob den leeren Teller von sich und stand auf.

Er verließ den Raum, bemerkte dabei nicht den zufriedenen Blick, der ihm die ganze Zeit gefolgt war, seit er den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
Er stieß beinahe mit Hagrid zusammen. „Hei, Harry, lang nich' geseh'n!"

Er nickte nur und wollte an ihm vorbei.

Aber die Pranke des Wildhüters hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. „Siehs' schlecht aus! Sollt'st mehr essen!"

Er nickte erneut, wollte nur fort von ihm, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen.

„Ich muss inne Nokturngasse. Aber wenn ich da bin, trinken wir nen Tee zusammen. Und Kekse gibt's auch!", lockte der Wildhüter ihn.  
  
Besorgt sah er hoch. „Ich weiß nicht, Hagrid! Ich glaube, das ist keine gute Idee!"

Der Riese schüttelte den Kopf. „Unsinn! Ich erwart' dich morgen nach'er Schule, verstand'n?"

Harry ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte ergeben. Hagrid hätte sowieso nicht aufgegeben.

Er ging zum Gryffindor-Turm und murmelte: „Leo divinus!" Die fette Dame gab den Weg frei.  
  
Der Gemeinschaftsraum war fast leer. Nur Neville und Ginny saßen in zwei Sesseln und unterhielten sich leise.

Sie verstummten sofort, als sie Harry erkannten. In Ginnys Augen erkannte er Angst. Glaubte sie, sie wäre die Nächste, nur weil er sie angesehen hatte?  
  
Er ging in sein Zimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen. Sein Blick fiel auf den auf dem Tisch liegenden Bilderrahmen.

Ein Foto von ihm, Hermione und Ron war darin, das goldene Trio, wie sie genannt wurden. Und dank ihm würde er nie wieder diesen Ausdruck hören.  
  
Neben dem Bett stand sein Besen. Früher hatte er sich mit Fliegen abgelenkt, konnte den Tod vergessen.

Im letzten Jahr war er noch Sucher in seiner Mannschaft gewesen, na ja, mehr oder weniger. Immerhin war da Umbridge gewesen, die ihm das Spielen verboten hatte.

Und Anfang dieses Schuljahres hatte er seinen Posten freiwillig an Ginny abgegeben, da er es keinem zumuten wollte, mit einem Todesengel zu spielen.  
  
Seine Teamkameraden hatten darauf mit Erleichterung reagiert. Die Weasley- Zwillinge hätten sich wahrscheinlich daraus einen Spaß gemacht.

So wie früher, als er in der Zweiten für den Erben Salazars gehalten wurde.  
  
Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie Fred und George Weasley während eines Spiels lautstark „Vorsicht! Der Todesengel hat dich angesehen! Du bist der Nächste!"riefen.

Sie hätten wahrscheinlich jedes Spiel gewonnen, da die Anderen zu große Angst gehabt hätten. Aber die Wesley-Zwillinge waren tot. Und er war Schuld.

Und es würde noch mehr Tote geben. Er hatte es in seiner Vision gesehen. Konnte er es irgendwie verhindern?

.

.

.

Am nächsten Tag saß er in Geschichte bei Professor Binns.

Auch hier hatte er sich weit nach vorne gesetzt. Die Ravenclaws, die ganz begierig auf Unterricht waren und immer in der ersten Reihe saßen, drängten sich mit den übrigen Gryffindors in die letzten Reihen.

Harry hatte die Arme vor sich auf den Tisch verschränkt und seinen Kopf darauf gebettet. Langsam döste er ein.  
  
Er fuhr erst verschreckt in die Höhe als es an der Tür klopfte. Langsam öffnete sie sich und McGonagall streckte ihren Kopf herein. „Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber Harry soll sofort zu Albus kommen!"  
  
Sofort steckten die Schüler die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten. Binns lächelte seiner Kollegin zu. „Aber sicher doch. Mr. Potter, Sie können gehen!"

Harry packte seine Sachen. Als er an seinen Klassenkameraden vorbeiging, schnappte er einen Satz auf.

„Wen er wohl diesmal in den Tod geschickt hat?"  
  
Er schluckte. War wirklich schon wieder jemand gestorben? Nein, nein, das durfte nicht sein. Nicht noch jemand.

Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er seiner Lehrerin, die ihm zum Wasserspeier brachte. „Zuckerwattenbonbon!"

Die Steinfigur bewegte sich knirschend und die Treppe kam zum Vorschein. Zögernd ging er hinauf.  
  
Professor Dumbledore empfing ihn mit ernstem Gesicht. „Hallo, Harry! Setz dich doch, bitte!"

Unsicher setzte er sich hin und starrte auf seine Hände. Innerlich wappnete er sich schon darauf, wieder jemanden verloren zu haben.

„Es tut mir Leid...", begann der Direktor.  
  
Harrys schlimmste Befürchtung wurde bewahrheitet. Wen hatte er diesmal getötet? Wen hatte der Todesengel sich diesmal ausgesucht?

Er schloss die Augen, wünschte sich an einen anderen Ort. Überall hin, nur nicht hier, hier mit dieser Todesbotschaft. Er konnte es nicht mehr ertragen.

Wie viel Schuld konnte er sich noch geben, bevor er endgültig zusammenbrach? Wie viele mussten noch auf seine Kosten sterben?

„Wer?", flüsterte er.  
  
„Hagrid! Er war in der Nokturngasse, als Todesser angriffen." Dumbledore senkte seine Stimme. „Es tut mir Leid!", wiederholte er.  
  
Harry hörte nicht hin. Hagrid... Hagrid... das Gespräch in der großen Halle... _Aber wenn ich da bin, trinken wir nen Tee zusammen. Und Kekse gibt's auch!..._ Er hatte sich mit ihm unterhalten.

Und nun? Nein! Er krallte sich in die Armlehnen. Nicht auch noch er! Warum? Warum tat man ihm das an?

Er brachte den Tod! Er nur allein! Er musste sich von allen fernhalten, durfte nicht in die Nähe von irgendjemandem kommen.

Er war eine Gefahr, eine Gefahr für seine Mitschüler, für die Lehrer, für alle.  
  
„Harry?", fragte Dumbledore leise. Er reagierte nicht, stand zitternd auf und ging. Er wollte nur noch alleine sein.

.

.

.

Es sprach sich schnell herum, dass Hagrid ermordet worden war. Ebenso schnell hörte man, dass Harry sich zuletzt mit ihm unterhalten hatte.

Nach der Trauer kam die Wut. Er hätte es verhindern können! Nur er!

Die Wut brodelte in ihm. Er musste dem Ganzen einen Riegel vorschieben, ehe noch mehr starben.  
  
Er hörte nicht hin, als die Schüler laut miteinander tuschelten.

„Der Todesengel hat erneut zugeschlagen!"

„Vorsicht! Sonst sind wir die Nächsten!"

„Wen er wohl als Nächstes wählt?"  
  
Er war auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm, als Draco und seine Gefolgschaft kamen.

Pansy hing kichernd an Dracos Arm, der immer wieder versuchte, sie abzuschütteln. „Dem Riesen geschieht es recht, nicht war, Dracilein?"

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, wollte nicht, dass die Anderen ihn sahen.  
  
Aber Pansy hatte ihn entdeckt. „Na, Potter, schon wieder jemanden auf dem Gewissen?"

Er schluckte und senkte den Kopf.  
  
„Um diesen Riesentölpel ist es nicht Schade. Der hatte es verdient!", provozierte sie ihn. „Aber wen willst du als Nächstes auf dem Gewissen haben? Wer soll als Nächstes sterben? Vielleicht das Weasley-Mädel oder Dumbledore? Oder wen magst du noch so gerne!"  
  
Ohne überhaupt nachzudenken schmiss er sich auf Pansy, die, überrascht von dem Angriff, den Halt verlor.

Sie landeten beide auf den Boden. Er näherte sich ihr wütend.

„Du, Pansy, du bist die Nächste!", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Er sah noch ihren entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck, bevor er zitternd aufstand und ging. Die Wut war verraucht.

-----


	7. Schon wieder gerettet

Halloho! Hier bin ich wieder  
  
zu den Reviews:

_an Dark-live:_ Habe nie behauptet, dass Pnasy dran glauben muss! Ist eine verdammte Lüge gg aber vielleicht wird sie einen kleinen Unfall erleiden... aber nur vielleicht... lasst euch überraschen  
  
_an Severina:_ Gut ich muss zugeben... du hast recht! Es war Draco! Ich komme nicht umhin, euch ein wenig in die Irre zu führen.  
  
_an auxia:_ ich versuche mein bestes! Werde das nächste Kapitel aber wahrscheinlich erst Mittwoch oder Donnerstag reinstellen. Habe noch die letzte mündliche Prüfung  
  
_An Hexi:_ Danke schön  
  
_An alle:_ Warum habt ihr eigentlich alle so einen Hass auf Pansy? Ich kann das gar nicht verstehen...  
  
**Kapitel 7**  
  
Die Ferien waren endlich angebrochen. Harry hielt sich in dieser Woche von allen fern. Hatte er vorher noch einen Funken Hoffnung gehabt, so war dieser jetzt erloschen.

Jetzt war die Gewissheit da. Jetzt wusste er, dass er der Todesengel war. Niemand, niemand durfte mehr in seiner Nähe sein.  
  
Er hatte in der ganzen Woche kaum aufgesehen und war, sobald sich die Gelegenheit bot, nach draußen geflüchtet, aus Angst, er wäre seinem nächsten Opfer begegnet.

In seinem Turm war er nur spät nachts, wenn er sicher sein konnte, dass alle schliefen. Und morgens war er der Erste, der wieder verschwunden war.  
  
Er riskierte mit keinem Blick, jemanden wieder anzusehen. Pansy war die Letzte gewesen.

Und was passierte, wenn sie tatsächlich die Nächste wäre?

Er hatte es ihr versprochen. Konnte man nicht auch sagen: prophezeit? Das war es doch gewesen, das und nichts Anderes.

Was war nun, wenn der Todesengel sich entschloss, Pansy mit sich zu nehmen?  
  
Er konnte sie zwar nicht leiden, aber auch sie hatte den Tod nicht verdient. Er wäre Schuld, wenn sie tatsächlich starb, weil er es ihr gesagt hatte.

Wieso war er nur so dumm gewesen und hatte die Kontrolle verloren?

Warum war er nicht einfach weitergegangen und hatte es, wie üblich, ignoriert?

Warum war danach all seine Wut verraucht?  
  
Er war auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm gewesen. Und dann? Dann landete er wieder draußen am See.

Der Mut, der berühmte Gryffindor-Mut, wo war er, wenn man ihn brauchte? Er hatte ihn verloren, nachdem er sich auf Pansy gestürzt hatte.

Dabei war er bereit gewesen zu fliegen, dem Leben zu entrinnen und anderen somit das Leben zu schenken.  
  
Er sah aus dem Fenster, sah noch, wie die Letzten in die Kutschen stiegen und losfuhren. Er erhaschte noch einen letzten Blick auf Ginny und Neville, dann waren auch sie verschwunden.

Er hoffte, dass nicht so viele hier blieben. Aus seinem Turm waren es zum Glück nur drei Erstklässler.  
  
Er seufzte, rollte sich vom Bett und verließ seinen Raum. Er wollte wieder zum See, wollte die Kälte spüren. Denn sie gehörte zu ihm, war ein Teil von ihm geworden.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen die Erstklässler. Sie sahen ihn, sahen den Todesengel und drückten sich ängstlich in die Sessel hinein, als könnten sie darin verschwinden, als würde er sie so nicht sehen.  
  
Er ging auf direktem Weg zum See, der schon zugefroren war. Es hatte seit drei Tagen ununterbrochen geschneit. Hogwarts war so weiß, so rein, so friedlich.

Nur er störte in dieser Idylle. Für einen Todesengel sollte es hier keinen Platz geben. Er ging zum Ufer und blickte auf das Eis.

Vielleicht würde es unter ihm einbrechen. Zitternd setzte er seinen ersten Fuß auf das Eis. Es knirschte leise, sonst passierte nichts.  
  
„Wo ist dein Mut?", flüsterte er. „Traust du dich nicht?" Schließlich setzte er seinen anderen Fuß auf das Eis.

Es schien ihn zu halten. Er rutschte ein bisschen in die Mitte des Sees, in der Hoffnung, dass das Eis dort dünner war. Und wenn er dann einbrechen würde, wer würde ihn retten?

Niemand war mehr da, niemand. Und er würde sich dem Tod hingeben.  
  
Es würde nicht wie beim letzten Mal passieren, als er in der Kälte eingeschlafen und im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war.

Oh nein, dann konnte ihn keiner retten. Es knirschte lauter unter ihm. Durch den Schnee sah er die Risse im Eis. Dann knackte es laut und er bemerkte, dass er keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen hatte.

Er schrie heiser vor Schock auf und fiel, wartete, dass das Wasser ihn umschlang. . .

.

.

.

Er irrte durch die Gänge, als er zufällig aus dem Fenster sah und den See entdeckte. Ein schwarzer Punkt hob sich von der Schneelandschaft ab, passte gar nicht in dieses reine Bild.

Er brauchte nicht lange zu überlegen, wer dort am See war. Dem Goldjungen gehörte dieser Platz.  
  
Seit bekannt geworden war, dass er dort regelmäßig weilte, nahmen die Anderen Abstand zu diesem Ort. Einige behaupteten sogar, der Goldjunge hätte den Ort verflucht.

Er kniff die Augen zusammen und beobachtete Harry Potter. Ging er gerade über den See? Er blinzelte.

Wollte er sich umbringen? Er fluchte und rannte nach draußen. Das durfte er nicht zulassen.  
  
Schon von Weitem wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt. Harry ging tatsächlich auf dem Eis spazieren und zwar genau in die Mitte, wo das Eis am dünnsten war.

Er hörte nur noch ein Knacken und zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab. Der Goldjunge brach gerade ins Eis ein.

Bevor er aber in den dunklen Tiefen verschwand, schrie er: „Wingardium Leviosa!"

Der Gryffindor begann zu schweben. Er atmete auf.  
  
Sanft landete Harry Potter neben ihm.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er und beugte sich über den Goldjungen.

Er blinzelte und dann erkannte er ihn. „Was sollte das, Malfoy?"

Draco zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich habe dir gerade das Leben gerettet, Potter!"  
  
„Hat dich irgendjemand darum gebeten?" Er stieß Malfoy weg und stand auf. Er mied seinen Blick, als er ging. „Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, Malfoy."

Draco zuckte die Achseln. „Ein Danke hätte auch genügt."

Langsam ging der Retter der Zaubererwelt Richtung Schloss.  
  
Er hörte nur noch, wie Harry leise flüsterte. „Das hättest du nicht tun dürfen, Malfoy. Jetzt könntest du der Nächste sein."

.

.

.

Er blickte sich nicht mehr zu dem Blonden um. Warum? Warum hatte er sein Leben gerettet?

Er wäre gestorben, damit andere leben konnten. Aber nein, sein Erzfeind musste ihm das Leben retten. Er blieb verwirrt stehen.

Warum rettete ausgerechnet Malfoy ihm das Leben? Dann schüttelte er den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu verbannen.

Viel wichtiger war nun, ob Malfoy sein nächstes Opfer werden würde...

.

.

.

Draco saß gelangweilt im Slytherin-Kerker. Er war froh, dass er hier in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Besser wäre es allerdings gewesen, wenn Pansy Parkinson nach Hause gefahren wäre und Crabbe und Goyle mitgenommen hätte.

Aber nein, die drei saßen an einem großen Tisch und steckten ihre Nase in ein dickes Buch. Er war überrascht, dass die drei überhaupt lesen konnten.

Das Mädchen blätterte eine Seite um und vertiefte sich wieder in das Buch. „Wo ist dieser blöde Spruch?", murmelte sie.

Draco stand auf und stellte sich hinter sie. Er lugte auf die Seite. Das Buch gehörte zur schwarzen Magie, merkte er, als er den ersten Fluch sah. Was hatte Parkinson vor? Er setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel.

„Was hast du eigentlich vor? Nicht, dass es mich wirklich interessieren würde!"

„Ich will mich rächen!" Pansy schaute mit glänzenden Augen hoch. „An diesem Potter. Dafür, dass ich vielleicht die Nächste sein werde!"

Draco sah sie ungläubig an. Glaubte sie wirklich, dass der Goldjunge der Todesengel war? Und was für einen Fluch suchte sie?

„Ha! Ich habe ihn!", sagte sie triumphierend.  
  
----  
  
So! Fertig! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! Und hier mein zweites Rätsel! Was für ein Fluch wird es sein????? Ihr habt bis Mittwoch/ Donnerstag Zeit! Ich will viele Lösungen hören... äh sehen...

Reviewt fleißig...


	8. Pansys Rache

So, etwas später als geplant, aber hier bin ich...  
  
Also für den Fluch haben wir zur Auswahl:  
  
1x „Wenn ich sterbe, stirbst auch du"-Fluch

1x ein Haarwuchsfluch (wurde selber als dumm eingestuft ;-) )

1x der Todesblick-Fluch

1x einer der unverzeihlichen 1x ein electrifus (ähm... ganz beschämt auf den Boden guckend... was ist das?  
  
Und was wird es jetzt wohl sein??? Hat einer den Keks gewonnen???  
  
die Reviews:  
  
_An auxia_: Prüfungen und alles bestanden! Regelmäßiges updaten steht nichts mehr im Wege...  
  
_an Glaniel:_ Auch wenn der Haarwuchsfluch nicht funktioniert, hoffe ich, dass dir der Fluch hier gefällt...  
  
_an Momo-chan:_ Aber Pansy ist eine „scharze Hexe"(kann man das so sagen?), während Harry vollkommen gut ist.  
  
Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: Hiermit warne ich alle, dass es ein SLASH geben wird! Habe mich dazu entschieden, da ja so viele darum betteln...  
  
Und ich habe Pansy ein bisschen als intrigante Schlange dargestellt. Ich hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht allzu böse, obwohl nach den Reviews zu urteilen, wohl eher nicht...  
  
**Kapitel 8**  
  
„Was hast du?", fragte Draco desinteressiert.

Sie hielt ihm das Buch unter die Nase. „Hier! Das ist der perfekte Fluch!", behauptete sie.

Draco warf einen kurzen Blick hinein. „Dieser Fluch?", fragte er verblüfft.

Pansy nickte begeistert. „Damit treibe ich Potter in den Wahnsinn!", kicherte sie.

Er schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist höhere schwarze Magie. Du bist viel zu schwach dafür!"  
  
Das Mädchen sah ihn herausfordernd an. „Ach wirklich?" Sie musterte ihn verstohlen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Lehne. „Aber du bist stark genug dafür!",schnurrte sie.

Der Blonde schob Pansy von sich. „Und? Auch wenn ich es wäre, würde ich es nicht machen!" Er verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. Begriff dieses Mädchen nicht, dass es schlimm enden konnte?  
  
„Warum nicht?"

Draco verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. „Weil so ein Fluch immer Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen würde!"  
  
Überrascht schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Davon habe ich noch nie gehört!"

Er verdrehte die Augen. Wie naiv und dumm war dieses Mädchen überhaupt? „Weil die Folgen von Person zu Person unterschiedlich sind."

Pansys Augen weiteten sich. Sie hing gebannt an Dracos Lippen. „Was für Folgen?", hauchte sie.  
  
Er zuckte mit den Achseln. „Unterschiedlich. Wenn man den Fluch falsch ausspricht, folgt auf jeden Fall der Tod. Aber auch so kannst du sterben, wenn sich der Fluch bei der betreffenden Person erfüllt hat. Und genauso ist es auch schon passiert, dass der Fluch sich gegen sich selber gerichtet hat."An die anderen Folgen wollte er lieber nicht denken.

Pansy biss sich auf die Lippen. „Es wäre aber die perfekte Rache!" Sie legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. Draco konnte die Räder, die sich schwerfällig in ihrem Kopf bewegten, knirschen hören.  
  
„Könntest du nicht trotzdem?"

Er richtete sich bedrohlich auf. „Willst du mich töten, oder was?"

Sie schüttelte schnell den Kopf. „Nein!", versicherte sie. „Aber du bist viel besser in solchen Sachen!"  
  
„Und wenn? Ich habe keine Lust, nach St. Potter zu sterben."Außerdem wollte er es dem Goldjungen nicht antun, fügte er im Stillen hinzu. Schließlich hatte dieser schon genug durchgemacht.

Enttäuscht ließ Pansy sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Dabei war das so ein guter Plan!", murmelte sie.  
  
Draco schnaubte nur. Das Buch lag immer noch aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch. Gelangweilt blätterte er darin herum.

„Dracilein?", fragte Pansy vorsichtig.

Er sah wütend auf. „Ich heiße Draco!", knurrte er.

„Du hast doch dieses Buch über die Zaubertränke, oder?"

Er musterte sie misstrauisch. „Warum?"

Sie biss sich auf die Lippen, wollte so unwiderstehlich aussehen.  
  
Seufzend stand er auf und ging in sein Einzelzimmer, um das Buch zu holen. Hoffentlich hatte er danach wieder Ruhe. „Hier!" Er legte das Buch vorsichtig auf den Tisch.

Begierig grabschte das Mädchen danach und begann zu blättern.

„Was suchst du eigentlich?"  
  
Sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf, froh, dass er sich für sie interessierte. „Es gibt so einen ähnlichen Trank, der angeblich leicht zu brauen ist."

Der Blonde zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Nicht, weil es so einen Trank gab, sondern weil Pansy Parkinson, das Slytherin-Dummchen, davon wusste.  
  
„Da ist er!", frohlockte sie. „Innerhalb von zwei Tagen zu schaffen. Dann muss er es nur noch trinken." Sie sah mit leuchtenden Augen auf. „Und wer weiß, vielleicht dienen wir so dem dunklen Lord, wenn St. Potter sich vom Turm schmeißt."  
  
Draco blickte Pansy beunruhigt an, sagte aber nichts, um nicht noch Misstrauen aufkeimen zu lassen. Er wusste nun, dass er den Goldjungen in den nächsten Tagen auf gar keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen durfte.  
  
---

Drei Tage später  
  
Draco saß angespannt im Speisesaal und blickte immer wieder zum Gryffindor- Tisch herüber.

Aber der Goldjunge ließ sich nicht blicken. Weder zum Frühstück, noch zum Mittagessen oder zum Abendessen.  
  
Pansy saß ungeduldig neben ihm. Sie wippte immer wieder mit ihrem Knie und fasste nach der kleinen Phiole in ihrer Tasche. Verstohlen blickte sie zur Tür, als erwarte sie, dass Potter sofort hereinkäme.  
  
Draco stand abrupt auf. Seit Tagen hatte er den Goldjungen nicht gesehen und hoffte, dass dieser sich nichts angetan hatte.

Warum ließ er sich nicht blicken? Mit wachsendem Unbehagen ging er nach draußen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten folgten Pansy und die Gorillas ihm.

Er erstarrte, als er an der Tür den Gryffindor entdeckte. Schnell wollte er die anderen ablenken, aber zu spät.  
  
„Da ist er!", flüsterte Pansy aufgeregt. Sie griff in ihre Tasche und holte die Phiole heraus. Die Flüssigkeit schimmerte widerlich grün in dem fahlen Licht.  
  
Das Slytherin-Mädchen schritt zielsicher auf Potter zu. Crabbe und Goyle folgten ihr.

Nur Draco hielt sich im Hintergrund und überlegte verzweifelt, wie er das verhindern konnte. Es war ihm klar, dass der Goldjunge auf jeden Fall durch diesen Trank zusammenbrechen würde.

„Was geht hier vor?", durchbrach eine Stimme seine Gedanken. Er sah erleichtert nach rechts zur Treppe und entdeckte McGonagall. Er war noch nie glücklicher, sie zu sehen.  
  
„Miss Parkinson, was haben Sie da in Ihrer Hand?"

Pansy versuchte, die Flasche in ihrer Tasche zu verbergen, aber zu spät. Die Lehrerin streckte ihre Hand aus und nahm die Phiole entgegen.

Sie musterte das Slytherin-Mädchen misstrauisch und beäugte die grüne Flüssigkeit. Erkenntnis leuchtete in ihren Augen auf. „Fünf Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!", sagte sie. „Und glauben Sie mir, damit war ich noch sehr gnädig."Dann drehte sich McGonagall um und ging.  
  
Pansy fluchte, während Draco erleichtert ausatmete. Er sah zur Tür, aber der Goldjunge war längst verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich saß er wieder am See.  
  
---  
  
Sie saßen wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Pansy das Fluch-Buch erneut aufschlug. „Draco, dein Vater wäre sicherlich erfreut darüber."

Er zuckte die Achseln. „Und?"  
  
„Bei dem dunklen Lord würdest du auch Pluspunkte sammeln."

Draco verengte die Augen. „Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich keine Lust auf die Folgen habe."  
  
Pansy schüttelte den Kopf. „Folgen? Ich weiß, dass du den Fluch richtig aussprechen kannst, ohne dass für dich irgendetwas folgt. Vertrau mir doch mal."

„Lieber nicht!", knurrte er und drehte sich weg. Konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Merkte sie nicht, dass er keine Lust auf ihre Intrigen hatte?  
  
Pansy biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen, was Draco nicht sehen konnte, sonst wäre er sofort misstrauisch geworden. „Ähm... Dracilein?"

Wutschnaubend drehte er sich zu ihr um. „Du sollst mich Draco nennen. Ich mag diese Verschandelungen meines Namens nicht!"  
  
„Draco... ich glaube... ich muss dir etwas erzählen!"

Argwöhnisch betrachtete er das Mädchen. „Was meinst du genau?"

Sie biss sich auf ihren Finger und bewegte sich unter seinem Blick unbehaglich. „Ähm... na ja... weißt du... ich... äh..."  
  
„Komm zur Sache, Pansy!", herrschte er sie an. So ein Gestotter konnte einem den letzten Nerv rauben.

„Ich habe deinem Vater geschrieben!", presste sie hervor.  
  
„DU HAST WAS?", schrie er sie an und ging bedrohlich näher. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, wollte ihr einen hässlichen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen.

Aber eine Eule landete neben ihm und streckte ihm sein Bein hin.

„Nicht jetzt!", zischte er die schwarze Eule an, die er als die Familieneule erkannte. „Ich will erst jemanden ganz grausam töten!" Dann wandte er sich Pansy zu, die sich, total verschreckt, in einen Sessel gekauert hatte und ihn angsterfüllt ansah.

Aber die Familieneule hackte auf seiner Hand herum.

„Schon gut!",knurrte er und löste den Brief.  
  
_Du sprichst den Fluch!_  
  
Mehr stand nicht darauf. Wütend, dass er auf Pansys Intrige hereingefallen war, schnappte er sich das Buch. Ihm blieb keine andere Wahl.

Im Stillen hoffte er, dass keine allzu grausamen Konsequenzen folgten. Er warf dem Mädchen noch einen todbringenden Blick zu und begann, die Formel zu murmeln.  
  
---  
  
Immer noch am See sitzend, durchfuhr Harry eine Eiseskälte. Er rieb sich die Oberarme und erstarrte, als er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war...

----

oh, ich bin so gemein! Jetzt habe ich euch immer noch nicht gesagt, was das nun für ein Fluch ist... Aber keine Angst, sobald ihr reviewt habt, stelle ich das nächste fertige Chapter hinein...

----


	9. Illusionen

---

In so kurzer Zeit schon so viele Reviews. Ihr habt mich überredet und so kommt das nächste Kapitel.  
  
Aber vorher noch ein paar Antworten:  
  
_An Archie:_ Ja, aber wäre denn da, um ihn zu retten????  
  
_An Muramdamus:_ Danke, gebe mein Bestes... Der Fluch wäre ein bisschen hart, oder ;-)  
  
An auxia: Hier kannst du gleich weiterlesen! Ich hoffe verrückt in positivem Sinn...  
  
_An Kaktus_: Dein Review wurde zur Kenntnis genommen und sogleich belohnt...  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Mathe, furchtbar! Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken.  
  
_An Vampire:_ Wenn ich den Keks nicht schon gegessen hätte, würdest du wenigstens einen halben bekommen! So ganz unwahr hast du gar nicht gedacht. Na ja, du warst auf jedem Fall nah dran...  
  
**Kapitel 9  
**  
Er wich zurück, blinzelte und sah genauer hin. „Das... das kann nicht sein!", flüsterte er. „Du... du bist tot!"

_Weil du Schuld daran bist!  
_  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte das nicht, Hermione!"

Seine beste Freundin war durchscheinend wie ein Geist. Langsam trat sie näher und bückte sich. Sie sah ihm in die Augen. _Und dennoch bin ich tot, oder nicht?_

Er wimmerte leise und wich zurück. „Hermione, bitte, ich wollte das doch nicht."  
  
Der Geist von Hermione Granger schüttelte den Kopf. _Ein Todesengel fordert immer seine Opfer!,_ hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr. _Ich hätte es wissen müssen._

Er atmete schneller, konnte nicht glauben, dass sie vor ihm kniete. Sie war tot, gestorben. Und er war Schuld.

Sie konnte nicht hier sein, konnte als Geist nicht zurückkehren. Es war unmöglich. Er schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Ich werde wahnsinnig!", murmelte er. „Es entspringt alles meiner Phantasie."  
  
_Durch den Wahnsinn begleichst du nur einen Teil deiner Schuld!_

Er sprang auf, wollte seine beste Freundin nicht sehen. Es war seine Phantasie, pure Einbildung, weil er über den Tod, über seine Schuld nicht hinweggekommen war.

Er rannte in das Internat und stieß mit Malfoy zusammen.

„Was soll das, Potter?", herrschte er ihn an und musterte ihn. „Bist du einem Geist begegnet, oder was?"  
  
Harry hörte nicht zu. Er stürmte an seinem Erzfeind vorbei und rannte in seinen Turm.

Die Erstklässler im Gemeinschaftsraum quiekten vor Angst auf. Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern rannte in sein Zimmer.

_Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet!_

Ein heiserer Schrei entfuhr ihm. Erst Hermione und jetzt Ron, der wütend auf dem Bett saß und ihn anfunkelte.  
  
„Du nicht auch!", wimmerte er leise.

_Wegen dir bin ich gestorben, Harry! Du hättest uns beschützen können, aber ich bin tot, weil ich mich vor dich geworfen habe. Es war deine Aufgabe gewesen! Bist du überhaupt zu irgendetwas gut?  
_  
Harry zog die Decke über seinen Kopf. „Du bist nicht echt. Ich bilde mir das nur ein!"

_Glaubst du wirklich, dass es nur Einbildung ist, Schatz?_

Harry schlug die Decke zurück. „Mom? Mom, bist du das?"

_Ja, Schatz, ich bin es._  
  
Er schluckte und starrte seine Mutter an, unfähig auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

_Gefällt es dir unter den Lebenden?_

Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du stirbst."

Seine Mutter lachte freudlos auf. _Der Todesengel erwählt sich seine Opfer.  
_  
Harry zog die Knie an. „Hör doch bitte auf! Sag es nicht!"

_Kannst du die Wahrheit nicht ertragen?_

Er zitterte. „Ich weiß, dass ich Schuld bin.", schluchzte er.

Das schien seine Mutter und Ron zufrieden zu stellen, da sie befriedigt schwiegen und auch verschwanden.

Bis zum Abend hatte er sich vollständig eingeredet, dass es pure Einbildung gewesen war, dass alles seiner Phantasie entsprungen war.

Eine andere Erklärung gab es einfach nicht. Und nun endlich hatte er seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle.  
  
Er sah auf den Kalender, der auf seinem Nachttisch stand. **24.Dezember**... Weihnachten... Warum hatte er diesen Feiertag vergessen? „Heute ist Weihnachten! Das erste Weihnachten, wo ich wirklich alleine bin!"

Zitternd stand er auf. Er musste in den Speisesaal zum Abendessen. Dumbledore bestand darauf.  
  
Er war der letzte und setzte sich zögernd neben Malfoy. Er sah niemanden an, aus Angst, er erwählte sich das nächste Opfer.

Draco reichte ihm eine Schüssel. „Hier, Potter, du solltest etwas essen!"  
  
Er reichte die Schüssel wortlos weiter.

_Ach, wie gern würde ich jetzt etwas essen!_

Harry zuckte zusammen. Langsam hob er seinen Blick und sah Hermione, die sehnsüchtig auf das Essen starrte. _Nie wieder werde ich essen können.  
_  
„Es tut mir Leid!", hauchte er und senkte wieder den Blick.

Der Slytherin musterte ihn besorgt. „Was tut dir Leid?", flüsterte er so, dass nur Harry es hören konnte.

_Sag es ihm! Sag ihm, dass es dir Leid tut, dass du Schuld bist, dass du Leben auf dem Gewissen hast!,_ flüsterte Ron in sein Ohr.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nichts!", murmelte er.

_Gestorben, weil mein Sohn ein Todesengel ist!_

Harry sah auf. „Dad!", hauchte er tonlos.  
  
„Harry, geht es dir gut?", fragte Dumbledore fürsorglich. Der Gryffindor reagierte nicht, starrte weiterhin nur seinen Vater an. Erkannte er in seinen Augen Hass, Verachtung, Abneigung?

Hasste sein Vater ihn, weil der Todesengel ihn erwählt hatte? „Bitte, nicht!"  
  
„Harry?"fragte der Direktor eindringlicher. „Harry, hörst du mir zu?"

Verwirrt blickte er zur Seite. „Ja, Professor?"

Besorgt musterte Dumbledore ihn. „Du solltest etwas essen!" Er reichte ihm die Schüssel.  
  
Widerwillig nahm er sich ein Bisschen und begann zu essen. __

_Schmeckt es?_ Hermione sah sehnsüchtig auf den Teller.  
  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Einbildung, nur Einbildung!", murmelte er immer wieder. Er war froh, als die Ersten aufstanden und machte es ihnen gleich.

Er verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum und rannte nach draußen, wo die Kälte ihn sofort umfing, ihn umschmiegte wie einen Liebhaber.  
  
_Spürst du die Kälte?,_ raunte sein Vater ihm zu. _Ist es nicht ein schönes Gefühl?_

Er presste sich die Hände auf die Ohren. „Bitte, könnt ihr nicht aufhören?"

_Aufhören? Warum?,_ flüsterte seine Mutter ihm zu. _Hast du aufgehört, andere Menschen in den Tod zu schicken?  
_  
---  
  
Er sah dem Goldjungen nach und fuhr sich durch seine Haare. Ein Blick auf Pansy genügte um zu erkennen, dass ihr der Zustand Potters blendend gefiel.

Angeekelt wandte er seine Augen ab und folgte dem Gryffindor unauffällig. Wie zu erwarten ging Harry Potter zum See.  
  
Draco lehnte sich an den Baum und beobachtete ihn.

„Ich wollte das doch nicht!", murmelte der Goldjunge.  
  
Der Blonde seufzte leise. Wer ihn wohl in den Wahnsinn trieb? Seine Eltern und besten Freunde auf jeden Fall. Aber es kamen bestimmt noch mehr dazu.

Und das Schlimmste war, dass es keinen bekannten Gegenfluch dazu gab. Harry Potter war verloren. Und er? Er wahrscheinlich auch.

Denn die Folgen waren bestimmt genauso grausam. Aber vielleicht starb er einen gnädigen Tod.

Dann musste er wenigstens nicht mehr dem dunklen Lord dienen, dann wäre er im Tod mit dem Goldjungen vereint. Er blinzelte. Hatte er das wirklich gerade gedacht?  
  
„Kann ich meine Schuld nicht irgendwie begleichen?" Harry legte den Kopf schief und lauschte gebannt der Stimme.  
  
Draco biss sich unbewusst auf die Lippen. Er hätte sich weigern sollen, hätte den Zettel ignorieren müssen. Dann müsste der Goldjunge nicht sterben, würde Voldemort besiegen.

Und er, Draco Malfoy, würde glücklich werden, glücklich an der Seite von... Er schüttelte den Kopf und blickte zum Gryffindor. Er schien in nächster Zeit nicht reingehen zu wollen.

Draco seufzte. Das würde eine lange Nacht werden. Er ließ sich an dem Stamm hinunter gleiten und starrte den Goldjungen, der leicht zitterte, an. Ihm war komischerweise überhaupt nicht kalt.

Eine eigentümliche Wärme hatte sich in ihm ausgebreitet. Was hatte das zu bedeuten?

-----

So, das war es wieder! Hat es euch gefallen???

----


	10. Die Suche nach dem Gegenfluch

---

_An Auxia:_ Wie kann ein einfacher Junge Schuld am Töten sein???  
  
_an Vampiry:_ Du hast die Story ja aufmerksam gelesen (jedenfalls den einen Satz)!!! Was er im Spiegel sehen würde? Keine Ahnung.  
  
_An Mona:_ Dafür ist Draco ja da, oder nicht??? Irgendjemand muss den Godjungen ja beschützen  
  
_an Archie:_ Bist schon süchtig, hm??  
  
_An Severina:_ Lass dich überraschen...  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Natürlich. Freue mich immer, wenn du reviews. Armer Harry? Ja, wir alle leiden mit ihm...  
  
_an Momo-Chan_: Nein, keine Standheizung, aber das ist eine gute Idee. Was es wirklich zu bedeuten hat, wird noch irgendwann verraten...  
  
_An Shadow:_ Danke schön  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Du weidest dich wohl gerne am Leid anderer, hm?  
  
**Kapitel 10  
**  
Er hätte diesen Illusionszauber nie anwenden dürfen! Nie! Leise fluchte Draco Malfoy vor sich hin.

„Ein Zauber, der einen in den Wahnsinn treiben soll! So ein Schwachsinn!", knurrte er.

Der Blonde ging wütend in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. „Der Wahnsinn, der sich in der größten Schuld widerspiegeln soll!"

Er schlug kraftvoll gegen die Wand.  
  
„Warum kann der Goldjunge nicht einfach glauben, dass seine größte Schuld die Schmetterlinge oder was auch immer ist?" Ziellos ließ er seinen Blick durch das Zimmer gleiten.

„Warum – verdammt noch mal – muss er den anderen glauben und sich die Schuld an all den Toten geben?"  
  
Er trat mit voller Wucht gegen die Steinwand und ließ sich von dem Schmerz, der sich in seinem Bein ausbreitete, nicht irritieren.

„Ich brauche ein Gegenmittel! Ein einfaches Gegenmittel, damit er nicht noch einmal bei dieser Kälte baden geht!" Er nahm das Buch zu Hand und las jetzt schon zum hundertsten Mal den Abschnitt durch.  
  
_Der Illusionsfluch konfrontiert einen mit der größten Schuld, die auf der Schulter des Betreffenden lastet. Unwichtig hierbei ist, ob es auch wirklich seine Schuld ist. _

_Es reicht völlig, wenn die betreffende Person glaubt, sie sei es. Ist dieser Fluch einmal angewendet, gibt es kaum eine Möglichkeit, den Fluch rückgängig zu machen. _

_Nur von einer Person ist bekannt, dass sie diesen Fluch erfolgreich überwunden hat. Es ist bis heute jedoch unklar, wie Artemisia Grapho den Fluch 1403 besiegt hat.  
_  
Draco fluchte leise. Vielleicht stand in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek, wie diese Grapho den Fluch überwinden konnte.

Er schmiss das Buch auf das Bett und stürmte hinaus.

Im Aufenthaltsraum des Slytherinkerkers sprang Pansy sofort auf, als sie ihn sah. „Dracilein!", rief sie erfreut.  
  
Er funkelte sie an. „Draco!", knurrte er. „Und nun lass mich in Ruhe!"

Er rauschte an ihr vorbei. Er konnte gerade noch hören, wie Pansy leise murmelte: „Es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben, wie er..."  
  
Mehr hörte er nicht. Und es war auch besser so. Dieses Mädchen nervte, war dumm und eine intrigante Schlange.

Und wegen ihr musste er nun einen Gegenfluch suchen. Als wenn er nicht schon genug Probleme gehabt hätte.  
  
Aber er kam gar nicht erst in die Bibliothek. Denn Potter wandelte ihm wie ein Geist entgegen. Draco sah, wie er immer öfter zusammenzuckte und „Es tut mir Leid!"murmelte.

„Hei, Potter, warte doch mal!"  
  
Der Goldjunge sah nicht auf, beschleunigte aber sein Tempo. Draco hielt ihn am Arm fest.

Hitze stieg durch seinen Körper. Er ignorierte es. „Potter, ich brauche deine Hilfe!"

Er durfte den Gryffindor unter gar keinen Umständen alleine lassen. Nicht, wenn die Toten ihn so drangsalierten.  
  
„Ich weiß!", murmelte er gerade. „Du brauchst es mir nicht sagen!"

Überrascht sah Draco auf. Wusste Harry Potter von dem Fluch? Aber dann sah er in seine Augen.

Der Goldjunge hatte seinen Kopf schief gelegt und sah an Draco vorbei, den Blick ins Leere gerichtet.

„Komm, Potter! Wir gehen in die Bibliothek!" Er zerrte ihn mit sich.

Widerstandslos ließ Harry sich mitziehen. „Er ist nicht mein Freund!", nuschelte er leise.  
  
Draco öffnete die schwere Tür und trat ein. Niemand war da. Er atmete erleichtert auf.

„Er wird nicht sterben. Niemand mehr!", murmelte der Gryffindor.

Der Blonde führte ihn zu einem Stuhl. „Du setzt dich hin und wartest, verstanden?"

„Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass sich der Todesengel keine Opfer mehr erwählt!"

Draco schluckte und begann an seiner Schulter zu rütteln. „Egal, was sie sagen, du bist nicht schuld, Potter!"  
  
Der Gryffindor blickte nicht auf. Aber wenigstens blieb er sitzen.

So konnte der Blonde in den Gängen verschwinden und einige Bücher herausangeln, die er dann zu dem Goldjungen trug, um sie dort zu durchsuchen.  
  
Er nahm sich den ersten dicken Wälzer und begann zu suchen.

Ab und zu sah er zu Potter und bemerkte zum ersten Mal, dass er wunderschöne smaragdgrüne Augen besaß. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben und widmete sich wieder dem Buch.

„Ich weiß nicht, wer der Nächste sein wird!", nuschelte der Goldjunge gerade und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Nein, er nicht!"  
  
Überrascht sah Draco auf. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass seine Stimme einen festen Klang bekam. Sein Blick jedoch war immer noch ins Leere gerichtet.

Der Blonde schlug das Buch zu und nahm sich das nächste vor.  
  
„Hagrid?", hauchte Potter. „Es tut mir Leid!" Er zuckte zusammen, senkte den Kopf.

Draco hätte alles dafür gegeben, ihm den Fluch abzunehmen oder wenigstens zu wissen, womit die Illusionen ihn verwirrten. Er seufzte leise.  
  
Nach dem fünften Buch stand Harry abrupt auf. „Warum soll ich zum See?"

„Potter, setz dich!", herrschte Draco ihn an. Aber der Goldjunge ging einfach weg.

Der Blonde fluchte leise und folgte ihm, bis er ihn erreicht hatte. Er hielt ihn fest.

Vielleicht sollte er zu Dumbledore gehen, überlegte er. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Es war ein Fluch gewesen, der eindeutig verboten war.  
  
Aber Snape, er konnte ihm helfen. Oder auch nicht. Er seufzte. Snape war ein Todesser und ein getreuer Diener des dunklen Lords.

Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin und begann den Goldjungen zu rütteln, da dieser versuchte, sich zu befreien und weiterzugehen. „Potter, verdammt, dass ist nur eine Illusion, nur Einbildung, mehr nicht!"  
  
Zum ersten Mal blickte der Gryffindor ihn an. Sein leerer Ausdruck war verschwunden. „Das habe ich am Anfang auch gedacht!", murmelte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Draco fuhr sich mit der Zunge über seine trockenen Lippen. Nervös sah er in die grünen Augen. „Potter... das... wie soll ich das erklären? Es ist... nur eine Einbildung. Potter, du darfst darauf nicht hören!"  
  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Warum war der Goldjunge plötzlich wieder so bei Verstand?

„Nein, Malfoy!" Er hob seine Hand und berührte Dracos Wange. Es brannte wie Feuer. „Ich muss es zu Ende bringen, ehe es zu spät ist."  
  
Der Blonde sah ihn flehend an. „Du bist nicht Schuld, Potter. Es waren nur Zufälle!"

Der Gryffindor sah nach oben. „Sie, sie sagen mir das Gegenteil!" Dann drehte er sich um und ging.

Draco stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und wollte ihm erneut folgen.  
  
„Dracilein!", kreischte eine Stimme durch den Gang. Genervt drehte er sich um. „Was willst du, Pansy?" Sie lächelte ihn an und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

Er versuchte sich zu befreien und riss sich schließlich los.  
  
„Ich dachte, wir könnten Potter ein bisschen beobachten. Wie macht er sich so?" Sie kicherte leise. „Wie lange dauert es wohl noch?"

„Verflucht, Pansy, hast du nichts Besseres zu tun?"  
  
Sie lächelte ihn an und fuhr wie schon der Goldjunge über seine Wange. „Ich hätte da noch eine andere Idee!", schnurrte sie.

Er schlug die Hand weg, drehte sich um und ging. Hinter der nächsten Ecke blieb er stehen.  
  
Er merkte, wie er zitterte. Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los?

Warum zitterte er plötzlich? Es war nicht so, weil Pansy ihn an der Wange gestreichelt hatte.

War es, weil er sich gewünscht hatte, dass es der Goldjunge war?  
  
---  
  
_Ist der See nicht schön?,_ fragte sein Vater.

Harry zuckte zusammen und nickte.

_Warst du schon im Wald?_ Er blickte sich um. „Sirius? Du auch?" _Was hast du erwartet?,_ fragte sein Pate.  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er saß am Baumstamm gelehnt und blickte zum See.

_Geh in den Wald, Harry!,_ befahl Hermione. _Setz dem Ganzen ein Ende_.

Er zögerte.

_Willst du, dass dein Freund der nächste sein wird?  
_  
Der Gryffindor biss sich auf die Lippen. „Er ist nicht mein Freund. Ich habe keine mehr. Ich bringe alle nur in Gefahr!"

_Ja, aber sieht er es genauso?_ Seine Mutter kniete sich vor ihm hin. _Der Todesengel hat sich das nächste Opfer erwählt!_  
  
Harry stand auf und blickte zum Wald, der sich düster und bedrohlich vor ihm ausdehnte.

_Wenn du nicht den Mut hast, Harry, werden weitere sterben!_

„Ja, Dad!" Er ging zum Wald.

_Das ist mein Junge!_ Man konnte den Stolz aus James Stimme heraushören.

Harry ging in den Wald hinein und wurde kurz darauf von der Dunkelheit verschluckt. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr...

---

Oh, schon wieder am Ende! Bei fleißigen Reviews schicke ich morgen das nächste Chapter. Also, ihr wisst, was ich von euch erwarte...

-----


	11. Im Wald

---

So viele Reviews. Mein Gott, ich bin sprachlos...  
  
_An auxia:_ Wenn nicht Draco, wer dann?  
  
_an Arucardo:_ Ich mag so überstürzte Storys auch nicht so und hoffe, dass es bei mir nicht so schnell läuft! Falls doch schreie es ganz laut bei den Reviews heraus.  
  
_An Severina:_ Oh, lass dich überraschen... (Ich glaube, dass habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, oder?  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Siehe Severina: Lass dich überraschen  
  
_An Vampiry:_ Die Vorstellung hat was, muss ich zugeben. Draco, in strahlender Rüstung, am besten noch im Licht der untergehenden Sonne gebadet, den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, mit einem grimmigen Ausdruck und ein „Potter gehört zu mir"-Knurren  
  
_An Mina:_ Aber, aber, wer will euch schon verhungern lassen! Ich dachte vielmehr an eine kleine Diät gg  
  
_An Katan-kun:_ Vielleicht liest du schon die Story und freust dich! Oder ärgerst dich wieder über das Ende...  
  
_An alle:_ Oh man, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass meine Story euch so gut gefallen könnte. Vielen Dank für das Lesen und Reviewen. Freue mich über jede Antwort, die ich bekomme!  
  
**Kapitel 11**  
  
_Aragog freut sich sicher über nen Besuch._ Hagrid sah in den dunklen Wald. _Er wird mich bestimmt vermissen._

Sah Harry Tränen glitzern? Weinte Hagrid?

_Wir waren früher oft hier, nicht war, Krone?_  
  
James lachte leise. _Es war immer ein Abenteuer mit dir hier, Tatze. Leider erleben wir es nicht mehr. Hätte ich gewusst, dass der Todesengel uns erwählt, hätte ich mich das letzte Mal nicht so dagegen gesträubt_.

Harry senkte schuldbewusst den Kopf.

_Alles wird gut, Schatz!_  
  
„Wirklich, Mom?" Er sah sie hoffnungsvoll an.

_Natürlich. Bald wird niemand mehr sterben._  
  
Er nickte. „Bald!" murmelte er. „Bald sind alle gerettet."

_Und du hast deine Schuld gesühnt._  
  
„Ja, Hermione, und ich habe meine Schuld gesühnt." Er ging immer tiefer in den dunklen Wald hinein, bemerkte kaum die Äste, die ihn streiften oder sich in seinen Haaren und seiner Kleidung verfingen.

Er ging, gefolgt von seinen Opfern, ins Verderben hinein, um endlich die langersehnte Erlösung zu finden.  
  
---  
  
Er war vor Pansy geflüchtet und hatte den Goldjungen dadurch verloren. Er fluchte leise vor sich hin und wünschte dem Slytherin-Mädchen die schlimmsten Flüche auf den Hals, die er kannte. Und er kannte viele schlimme Flüche.

Nur wegen ihr war er in dieser Situation. Und wenn der Gryffindor sich just in diesem Moment was antun würde, wäre Pansy Parkinson nicht mehr länger am Leben. „

Irgendwann bringe ich sie um!" schwor er sich. „Sie hat es nicht anders verdient."  
  
Er stapfte zum See. Dort hatte er als aller Erstes nachgesehen. Danach hatte er das Schloss umgekrempelt und hatte sogar die Erstklässler aus dem Gryffindor-Turm gefragt, ob Potter im Turm wäre.

Sie hatten alleine schon bei der Erwähnung des Namens vor Angst gezittert.

„Glaubt eigentlich jeder diesen Mist mit dem Todesengel?" fragte er laut und blickte in den Himmel, als erwarte er dort eine Antwort.  
  
Er hoffte, dass der Goldjunge endlich wieder aufgetaucht war und am See saß, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Aber er war nicht da. Draco fluchte.

Dann drehte er sich wieder um und ging ins Schloss zurück. Vielleicht war er ja auf dem Astronomieturm.

„Und sobald ich ihn gefunden habe, muss ich diesen Fluch brechen." murmelte er wütend. „Hoffentlich gibt es eine Möglichkeit. Aber wenn schon diese Artemisia den Fluch brechen konnte, wird Potter das auch schaffen! Immerhin reden wir von dem Retter der Zaubererwelt."  
  
Er erklomm die Stufen und öffnete dann die Tür. Es wehte ein frischer Wind, der seinen Umhang aufbauschte. Aber auch hier war der Goldjunge nicht.

Wütend schlug er auf das Geländer. „Wo versteckst du dich, Potter?", knurrte er. „Wo versteckst du dich?"  
  
---  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gegangen war. Aber er lebte noch. Sollten hier nicht eigentlich finstere Wesen leben? Warum griffen sie ihn nicht an?

Ab und zu knisterte es, aber sobald er sich umdrehte, konnte er niemanden entdecken.  
  
_Wie lange willst du das noch hinauszögern?_ Sein Vater sah ihn ungeduldig an. _Nun?_

„Ich will doch nicht mehr leben."

_Ich habe nicht gefragt, ob du noch leben willst. Ich habe gefragt, wann du deinem Leben ein Ende bereitest.  
_  
„Ich habe Angst davor!" murmelte er.

_Angst?_ Die Stimme seiner Mutter triefte vor Spott. _Du bist ein Gryffindor. Du besitzt den berühmten Gryffindor-Mut.  
_  
_Aber du musst bedenken, dass man ihn eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken wollte_. Sein Vater blickte ihn mit hasserfüllten Augen an. Es _ist eine Schande, aber alle Slytherin sind feige_.

„Ja, Dad!" hauchte Harry. „Ich weiß, dass ich es nicht verdient habe, im Gryffindor-Turm zu wohnen."  
  
_Und wir könnten noch leben!_ meinte Hermione, während Ron kräftig nickte.

_Das ist nicht gesagt!_ Eine neuer Geist tauchte auf. Er sah aus wie Parvati Patil. Aber sie lebte doch noch. „Padma?"

_Ich kannte dich kaum und dennoch bin ich jetzt tot._  
  
Er zuckte zusammen.  
  
_Weißt du, Harry...  
  
... hier wollen sie noch nicht... _

_...einmal unsere Scherzartikel kaufen_.  
  
„Fred? George?" Tränen stiegen ihm die Augen.  
  
_Wir hatten...  
  
...den Laden gerade... _

_...eröffnet und jetzt_? Frustriert sahen die Zwillinge Harry an.

_Und jetzt?_ Er biss sich auf die Lippen.  
  
_Der Todesengel...  
  
...erwählt sich seine Opfer!_

„Nicht mehr lange!" nuschelte er. „Bald wird es keinen Todesengel mehr geben."

_Wie willst du es beenden?_ Seine Mutter strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Er spürte es nicht und dennoch tat es ihm gut.

„Ich weiß nicht!" murmelte er. „Aber es wird sich eine Möglichkeit finden."  
  
---  
  
Frustriert durchsuchte er das Schloss, ohne auch nur eine Spur von dem Goldjungen zu finden. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen.

Seine Befürchtung, er hätte sich schon etwas angetan, wurde von Minute zu Minute größer. Es bereitete ihm Qualen, seelische Qualen, dass der Gryffindor in diesem Moment wahrscheinlich tot war.  
  
Und er konnte dagegen nichts machen. Zum vierten Mal machte er sich auf zum See, hoffte, dass der Goldjunge da war, hoffte, dass er noch lebte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er Dumbledore sagen sollte, dass sein Augapfel sich umgebracht hatte. Der Direktor wäre am Boden zerstört.

Und die Anderen? Sie wären wahrscheinlich froh, dass der Todesengel keine Opfer mehr wählen konnte. Er schnaubte abfällig.  
  
Er wollte immer noch nicht glauben, dass alle so dumm waren, und an den Todesengel wirklich glaubten. Genauso gut hätte auch ein anderer Schüler der Todesengel sein können.

Aber nein, man musste ja jemanden nehmen, der sowieso schon so viel Zerstörung mit angesehen hatte.  
  
Warum sollte man auch in einer Person, die ihr Leben lang behütet aufgewachsen war, einen Engel des Todes sehen? Er ballte unbewusst die Hände.

Im Moment war er in Stimmung, jeden, der ihm zu nahe kam, zu verfluchen.  
  
---  
  
_Hast du Angst vor dem Tod?_

„Ja, Dad! Ich bin nicht so mutig wie du."  
  
_Du kannst dich wenigstens auf den Tod vorbereiten. Uns andere hat er überrascht_.  
  
„Ja, Mom. Ich weiß."  
  
_Es ist nicht so schwer, wie du dir vorstellst!,_ tröstete Parvati. _Hast du dich einmal dazu entschlossen, geht es fast von alleine._

Er nickte. Ja, er war bereit zum Sterben. Und selbst wenn er es nicht wäre, müsste er seinem Leben ein Ende setzen. So ging das nicht weiter.

Zu viele Unschuldige verloren ihr Leben, zu viele, die noch so viel hätten erreichen können. Er ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
Ein Geräusch und ein entsetzliches Brüllen kam von der Seite. Er riss den Kopf hoch. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er das Geschöpf entdeckte, dass zähnefletschend auf ihn zu kam. Er schrie. Das Ende nahte...  
  
---  
  
„In Ordnung! Durchdenken wir alles noch einmal!" murmelte Draco. „Also, er ist nicht im Schloss, nicht am See. Und auf dem Besen konnte ich ihn auch nicht entdecken. Wo also könntest du stecken, Potter?" Er runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Wo könntest du stecken?"  
  
„Führst du schon Selbstgespräche?" Pansy trat aus der Ecke und musterte ihn.

Misstrauisch blickte er auf. Hatte sie etwas mitbekommen? Wusste sie nun, dass er sich Sorgen um den Goldjungen machte? „Nein!" knurrte er und drehte sich um.  
  
„Was hast du dann gemurmelt?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. „War es über mich?" Sie klimperte mit den Wimpern.

Ihm wurde schlecht. „Nein!" zischte er. Sie trat näher heran.  
  
Er konnte ihre Körperwärme spüren, roch ihr intensiv süßes Parfüm. Schnell entfernte er sich von ihr.

„Dein Vater würde eine Beziehung zwischen uns begrüßen, Draci!"

Er verengte die Augen. „Ich heiße Draco. Und wage es auch nur, dass meinem Vater vorzuschlagen und du bist eher tot, als dass du Quidditch sagen kannst."  
  
Sie wurde etwas blasser. Er drehte sich weg und ging. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun.

„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!" murmelte Pansy. Den Satz hörte Draco allerdings nicht. Es hätte ihm aber auch keine Sorgen bereitet, wenn er ihn gehört hätte.  
  
---  
  
Das Wesen besaß den Kopf eines Wolfes. Er ging gebückt und hatte lange hängende Klauen. Aus seiner Kehle kam ein Knurren.  
  
_Jetzt kannst du deine Schuld sühnen!_ In Sirius' Stimme schwang ein zufriedener Ton mit.

_Mach uns Stolz, mein Junge._

Er starrte dem Wesen in die Augen, dunkle, tollwütige Augen. Das Knurren hörte sich bedrohlich an in dieser Stille. Die Klauen schabten über den Boden als er näher trat. Seine lange grüne Zunge fuhr über die fletschenden Zähne, die nur darauf warteten, ihn zu zermalmen.  
  
Harrys Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. So sollte er sterben? Er sollte verspeist werden wie ein Stück Fleisch?

Er zitterte. Er hasste sich dafür. Er wollte stark sein, wollte ohne Angst sterben, wollte, dass seine Eltern und die anderen stolz darauf waren. Und nun zitterte er erbärmlich vor Angst. „Ich will nicht!" nuschelte er.

_Bist du feige?_ Der Spott seiner Mutter traf ihn.  
  
Mutiger, als er sich fühlte, blickte er dem Wesen entgegen. Er konnte schon seinen fauligen Geruch wahrnehmen. „Töte mich! Töte mich doch endlich!" flüsterte er und schloss die Augen. „Dann habe ich es hinter mir."Er unterdrückte das Zittern.

Und dann spürte er es. Erst nur ein Zischen, als ob eine Sense durch die Luft schnitt, und dann das Brennen, ein Feuer, dass sich auf seiner Brust ausbreitete. Fühlte sich so der Tod an?  
  
Vorsichtig öffnete er die Augen und sah an sich herunter. Seine Schuluniform war zerfetzt. Blut spritzte aus drei länglichen Wunden, die die Klauen hinterlassen hatten.

Aber Schmerz fühlte er keinen. Er blickte nach vorne, blickte zum Wesen, dass sich jetzt Zähne bleckend seinem Hals näherte.  
  
„Nein!" schrie Harry und taumelte zurück. Aber zu spät. Mit einem Satz sprang das Wesen ihn an, begrub den Gryffindor unter sich...

---

Und? Oh ich bin etwas sadistisch angehaucht, ich weiß! Das nächste Chapter kommt aber schon morgen, versprochen!

---


	12. Doch noch nicht bereit zu sterben?

---

Reviews:  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Mathe hätte mir auch den letzten Rest gegeben! Danke, gebe mein bestes! Gutes Ende? Wie man es sieht! Lass dich überraschen...  
  
_An Auxia:_ Um meine Leser zu halten... Oh, ich bin ja so gemein  
  
_An Severina:_ Bis du vor Überraschungen platzt? Hm, ich glaube, dass dauert nicht mehr so lange... wie oft ich dir wohl geschrieben habe, dass du dich überraschen lassen sollst? einmal? Zweimal? Dreimal? Viel zu viel auf jeden Fall. Mein Gott, aber du stellst immer die falschen Fragen, da kann ich dich nur vertrösten gg  
  
Und wie versprochen: Das nächste Kapitel...  
  
**Kapitel 12**  
  
Draco fluchte leise vor sich hin und erwog tatsächlich, Dumbledore Bescheid zu geben. Und was passierte dann? Er würde von der Schule fliegen und frühzeitig Todesser werden.

Und wenn er Dumbledore nichts sagen würde, wird der Goldjunge sterben. Er seufzte leise.

War er bereit, nur für den Gryffindor seine Zukunft aufs Spiel zu setzen? Aber erwartete ihn nicht trotzdem das gleiche Schicksal? Es war doch gleich, ob er es in den nächsten Monaten oder in zwei Jahren bekäme.  
  
Entschlossen ging er zum Wasserspeier und starrte ihn an, als könnte er die Steinfigur nur durch seinen Willen bewegen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen.

Er kannte das Passwort nicht. Ziellos lief er vor dem Wasserspeier entlang, hoffte, dass ein Lehrer vorbeikäme. Es wurde langsam dunkel.  
  
„Mr. Malfoy, was suchen Sie denn hier?" Es war die ölige Stimme von Snape.

Der Blonde räusperte sich. „Äh, Professor, ich müsste mit Dumbledore sprechen!"

„Professor Dumbledore!" korrigierte sein Lieblingslehrer ihn.

Draco nickte. „Natürlich. Also... ich muss mit _Professor_ Dumbledore sprechen. Es... es ist dringend."  
  
Snape zog seine Brauen hoch. „Dringend genug, dass sie schon seit fünf Minuten hier herumlaufen und leise vor sich hinfluchen?"

Er nickte. „Ja, Professor. Bitte, könnten sie mir das Passwort sagen?"  
  
„Bedaure!" schnarrte er. „Aber Professor Dumbledore befindet sich außer Haus."

Enttäuscht stieß Draco die Luft aus. Wie viel Pech konnte einen verfolgen?

„Aber vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen!"  
  
Schnell schüttelte er den Kopf. Snape wäre der Letzte, den er fragen würde. „Nein, so wichtig ist es dann doch nicht."

Der Tränkemeister musterte ihn misstrauisch. „Gerade hörte es sich aber anders an!"

Abwehrend hob der Blonde die Hände. „Ich glaube, ich gehe wohl besser!"  
  
---  
  
Er drohte von dem Gestank ohnmächtig zu werden. Er sah die Reißzähne, die sich langsam seinem Hals näherten.

Mit nur einem Biss könnte das Wesen seine Kehle zerfleischen. Seine Augen weiteten sich angsterfüllt. Nein, nein, das durfte nicht sein.  
  
Er wollte noch nicht sterben. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er die zufriedenen Gesichter seiner Eltern.

Er war feige. Wo war der Gryffindor-Mut? Wo? Warum konnte er nicht einfach sterben? Warum hatte er solche Angst davor?  
  
Die Klauen auf seiner Brust gruben sich ins Fleisch. Es schmerzte. Er konnte kaum noch atmen.

Das Wesen erdrückte ihn. Es witterte seine Angst. Es spielte mit ihm, gönnte ihm einen langen, schmerzvollen Tod.  
  
Wie fühlt sich der nahe Tod an? Hermione kniete sich neben ihn. Er wimmerte leise. War es vor Schmerzen oder vor Angst?

Er konnte es nicht sagen. „Ich will nicht sterben."

_Das wollten wir alle_ _nicht!_ Ron sah seinem Freund bedauernd in die Augen.  
  
Harry streckte seine Hände abwehrend in die Höhe, versuchte das Maul von seinem Hals fernzuhalten. Aber er war schwach.

Er verdiente es eigentlich nicht zu leben. Er sollte sterben. Aber er konnte nicht, wollte nicht. „Nein!" schrie er und versuchte sich zu befreien.  
  
Aber das Wesen drückte ihn erbarmungslos auf den Boden. Widerstandslos lag er nun da und wartete auf den sicheren Tod.

Und wer wusste es schon: Vielleicht würde er dann endlich Erlösung finden...  
  
---  
  
Wütend ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen.

„Was hast du?" fragte Pansy vorsichtig.

„Lass mich in Ruhe!" knurrte er.

Sie strich ihm über die Haare. „Ich kann dir helfen, damit es dir besser geht!" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr.  
  
Er zog den Kopf weg und stand auf. Er konnte dieses Mädchen nicht länger ertragen.

„Draci, wohin gehst du?"  
  
„Mich umbringen!"zischte er und verließ den Kerker. Jetzt hatte er aber auch keine Ahnung, was genau er tun sollte.

Er konnte den Goldjungen nicht finden, rechnete sowieso damit, dass er schon längst tot war. Wut und Hass stiegen in ihm auf.

Warum konnte er es dann nicht verhindern? Warum musste der Goldjunge sterben?  
  
„Er ist tot! Ganz sicher! Er wurde von den Illusionen in den Tod getrieben. Und ich? Ich bin Schuld!" Er ging zu dem Bild mit der Obstschale und kitzelte die Birne.

Die Tür zur Küche öffnete sich. Mit gesenktem Kopf trat er ins Licht. Selbst jetzt wuselten noch Hauselfen in der Küche herum.  
  
„Oh, Sir, Master Draco, Sir!" piepste eine Stimme.

Draco sah genauer hin. „Dobby?" fragte er ungläubig. Hatte sein Vater nicht behauptet, er hätte seinen alten Hausdiener getötet? Und doch stand er vor ihm, angezogen so bunt wie ein Kanarienvogel.  
  
„Ja, Sir, Dobby ist es. Was wünschen Master Draco?"

Der Blonde ließ sich auf den nächstbesten Stuhl sinken. „Feuerwhisky, Dobby! Eine ganze Flasche!"  
  
Der ehemalige Hauself sah ihn skeptisch an. „Master Draco, Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass..."

„Feuerwhisky, Dobby, sofort!" herrschte Draco ihn an. Er war nicht dazu fähig, irgendeine Diskussion zu führen. Er wollte alles nur in Alkohol ertränken. Seine Schuld, seinen Hass, seine Gedanken.  
  
Der Hauself drückte ihm eine Flasche in die Hand. Er setzte sie an die Lippen und ließ den Alkohol wie Wasser durch seine Kehle fließen.  
  
---  
  
Er war verloren. Er konnte nur noch sterben. Und jetzt, wo er wusste, dass er noch nicht bereit war, war niemand da um ihm zu helfen. „Bitte, Mom, Dad, helft mir!" wimmerte er.

Das Wesen schnüffelte an seinen Wunden und leckte mit seiner grünen Zunge die Furchen nach. Es brannte, als sich der Speichel mit seinem Blut vermischte.

_Du bist ein Gryffindor!_ sagte seine Mutter. _Sei doch wenigstens einmal in deinem Leben mutig.  
_  
„Ich will nicht sterben."

Seine Freunde und Familie lachten leise_. Keiner will sterben_.

Mit dem Mut eines Verzweifelten tastete er in seiner Tasche nach dem Zauberstab.

_Wehr dich nicht_! meinte Ron. _Es ist sonst schmerzhafter zu sterben._

Er fühlte die Kühle des Stabes und griff zu.  
  
Das Wesen wendete sich wieder seiner Kehle zu. Es öffnete den Mund, bereit, ihm nun endgültig die Kehle aufzureißen. Es schien genug mit seiner Beute gespielt zu haben. Jetzt hatte das Wesen Hunger.  
  
Verzweifelt zog Harry den Zauberstab zwischen sich und das Wesen und schrie den erstbesten Spruch, der ihm einfiel. „Lumos!"

Das Licht schien das Wesen zu blenden.  
  
Die Gelegenheit nutzte Harry und kämpfte sich unter dem Wesen hervor. Ohne sich nur einmal umzublicken rannte er los, rannte um sein Leben, rannte, weil er zu feige war, um zu sterben.

Er brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu hören, dass das Wesen wütend knurrend die Verfolgung aufnahm.

Und das Schlimmste war, dachte Harry, dass das Wesen schneller war als er.  
  
---  
  
„Gimmne Flasche, Dobby!"lallte Draco und ließ die Flasche, die er noch in der Hand hielt, unachtsam auf den Boden fallen. Sie zersprang in tausend Stücke.  
  
„Master Draco nicht mehr trinken!"

Wütend versuchte der Blonde sich vom Sessel zu stemmen. „Whischky, jetscht!"

Der Hauself schüttelte den Kopf. „Sir hat genug getrunken für einen Abend."  
  
„Isch kanno schtehn. Oder nischt!" meinte er angriffslustig. „Also, gimmne Alo...Alkol...Alkohol!"

Dobby sah ihn ernst an. „Warum betrinkt Master Draco sich?"  
  
„Tot, er is tot, geschtorbn, einfach so. Und nun?" Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Er ließ sich in den Sessel fallen und war nach wenigen Sekunden eingeschlafen. Er bemerkte nicht, wie der Hauself ihn zudeckte.  
  
---  
  
Dort, dort war das Ende des Waldes. Dort war er in Sicherheit. Das Wesen sprang ihn an, sodass Harry ins Straucheln geriet und hinfiel.

Das Wesen landete auf ihm und zerfetzte dabei seinen Rücken. Der Gryffindor schrie gequält auf und versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu erreichen, der nach dem Sturz außer Reichweite geflogen war.  
  
_Es ist eine Schande!_ Seine Mutter schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. _Noch nicht einmal für den Tod hast du genug Mut_.

„Helft mir!" flehte er leise. „Helft mir, bitte!" Tränen tropften auf den Boden.

_Es ist bald vorbei_! Sirius lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.  
  
Er schrie vor Schmerzen auf, als die Krallen sich erneut in seinen Rücken bohrten. „Ich will nicht sterben." Er reckte sich nach seinem Zauberstab. Es fehlte nur noch Millimeter, bis er das Holz umfassen konnte. Nur noch Millimeter.

Der erneute Schmerz in seinem Rücken ließ ihn halb ohnmächtig werden. Es brannte, brannte wie Peitschenhiebe, wie kleine züngelnde Flammen, die sich unaufhörlich auf seinem gesamten Körper ausbreiteten und ihn vor Schmerzen wahnsinnig werden ließen.  
  
Und endlich fühlte er das Holz, fühlte die Macht, die damit verbunden war. Er versuchte sich umzudrehen, versuchte, das Wesen anzusehen, als er schließlich „Stupor!" schrie.

Der rote Strahl traf das Wesen direkt zwischen die Augen und lähmte es.  
  
Harry ließ den Stab sinken und keuchte, versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh, schmerzte wie nach einer Folter. Vorsichtig und langsam krabbelte er unter dem Wesen vor und stolperte aus dem Wald hinaus.

Schließlich brach er ohnmächtig zusammen. Dankbar sank er in eine Ohnmacht, ohne von Albträumen verfolgt zu werden, ohne die Schmerzen ertragen zu müssen.

Sein letzter Gedanke war, dass es doch alles umsonst gewesen war, dass er nun doch sterben würde. Aber wo war die Erlösung?

---

So, hier habt ihr das Kapitel! Wie fandet ihr es???

---


	13. Tot?

---

Himmel, so viele Reviews.  
  
Eine Person hat tatsächlich eine richtige Vermutung geäußert! Natürlich wird nicht verraten, wer diese Person ist, geschweige denn, um was für eine Äußerung es sich handelt. Wir wollen den anderen ja nicht den Spaß verderben, oder?????  
  
_An Severina_: Damit dir nicht langweilig wird, solange ich nicht poste, habe ich für dich (und für die anderen) eine Aufgabe. Stell dir vor, da ist ein Baum. In zehn Meter Umkreis befindet sich niemand. Der Baum fällt um. Macht der Baum dabei ein Geräusch, obwohl niemand da ist, der es hören wird/kann????? Denk mal darüber nach!  
  
_An Vampiry:_ Ach, solche Enden liebe ich! Das erhöht die Spannung, weißt du! Und ich bin mir dann sicher, dass der Leser das nächste Kapitel auch lesen wird, weil er ja wissen will, wie es weitergeht. Und Alkohol natürlich nur für die Lehrer... gg... Aber wenn jemand wie Draco so nett fragt...  
  
_An Hexi:_ Danke  
  
_An Archie:_ Trotz allem ist Harry stark genug, galube ich jedenfalls...

_An Kara:_ Danke  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Immer so ungeduldig, hm?  
  
_An Sssnitsch_: Siehe bitte Severina!  
  
_An Muramdamus:_ Jaja, Dumbledore rettet sie alle blablabla. Ich stimme dir vollkommen zu und will mir vielleicht überlegen, ob er nicht zufällig zu den Opfern gehören wird. Was haltet ihr davon???  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Er wird von seiner größten Schuld verfolgt. Und zwar die größte Schuld, die er glaubt zu haben! Ich glaube nicht, dass Draco Dumbledore vorerst etwas sagen wird. Dafür ist er viel zu sehr Egoist. Er will kein Todesser sein und das würde er dann unweigerlich werden. Und er muss schließlich auf unseren Goldjungen aufpassen, oder nicht??? Irgendjemand muss ihn ja retten!  
  
_An Vanilla:_ Danke, bin schon gespannt  
  
_An Teufelchen:_ Wen nervt Pansy nicht?  
  
**Kapitel 13**  
  
Erlösung... Das Wort schwebte in der Luft.

Erlösung... Das Wort brannte sich in seinen Kopf.

Erlösung... Er hatte sie nicht gefunden.  
  
Er stöhnte gequält auf. Seine Gliedmaßen waren steif vor Kälte, und das, obwohl sein Körper vor Schmerzen brannte. Es war ein sicheres Zeichen, dass er überlebt hatte. Oder besaßen auch die Toten Schmerzen?

Er bewegte sich nicht, versuchte auch nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Was war passiert?

Er war in den Wald gegangen... da war das Wesen... er wollte sterben... war feige... ist geflüchtet... der Kampf... er hatte gesiegt... Warum war er geflüchtet? Warum wollte er noch nicht sterben?

Verdammt noch mal, warum wollte er weiterhin mit der Gewissheit leben, dass Andere durch ihn starben?  
  
_Du hast versagt!_ Lilys Stimme drang hart zu ihm durch. _Du solltest sterben und du lebst immer noch!_

Er wimmerte leise.

_Du willst wirklich noch Andere in den Tod schicken, oder?_ fragte Padma.  
  
„Nein!" krächzte er. „Aber... ich... bin... schwach, ... so... schwach!... Gibt... es...nicht... noch... eine... andere... Möglichkeit...?" Das Sprechen bereitete ihm Probleme. Er durfte sich am Besten gar nicht mehr bewegen.  
  
_Nein! Nur der Tod kann dir deine Schuld nehmen!  
_  
„Ja, Mom!" Wenn die Schmerzen ihn nicht umbringen würden, dann die Kälte. Und dann wäre seine Schuld vorbei. Er brauchte hier nur liegen zu bleiben und auf den Tod zu warten.  
  
Und wenn nicht, gab es dann nicht auch Methoden, bei denen man keinen Rückzieher machen konnte? Gift zum Beispiel. Snape hatte bestimmt etwas in seinem Schrank gelagert. Ewiger Schlaf... Erlösung...

„Erlösung!" hauchte er noch, ehe er wieder in eine Ohnmacht sank, getrieben durch Kälte und Schmerzen.  
  
---  
  
Sein Mund fühlte sich pelzig an. Um ihn herum drehte sich alles. Und seine Kopfschmerzen? Die brachten ihn um.

„Master Draco ist endlich aufgewacht!" sagte Dobby.

Ruckartig bewegte der Blonde den Kopf und bereute die Bewegung sofort. Er stöhnte.  
  
„Wasser!" krächzte er. Sofort wurde ihm ein Glas in die eine Hand, Tabletten in die andere gedrückt. „Was?"

„Gut gegen Kater, Master Draco."  
  
Draco nickte. „Danke!" Vorsichtig nahm er die Tabletten und schluckte sie. Dann spülte er mit dem Wasser nach.

„Darf Dobby fragen, warum Master sich betrunken hat?" Er duckte sich, als erwarte er Prügel.  
  
„Potter!" sagte Draco heiser und ließ den Kopf sinken. „Tot, wahrscheinlich! Ich kann ihn nicht finden!"

Dobby wich zurück. „Tot? Harry Potter, tot?"

Der Blonde nickte. „Wahrscheinlich!"

Dobby schnipste mit den Fingern und schon war er verschwunden.  
  
---  
  
Dunkelheit umgab ihn, eine alles verschlingende Dunkelheit. Nirgendwo gab es mehr Licht. Nirgendwo! Er war verloren, verloren für immer, verloren in der Dunkelheit.

Hier konnte man es aushalten, hier begegnete man niemandem, hier konnte er ohne Schuld leben. Er war tot. Da war er sich sicher. Wo sonst hätte es die Dunkelheit geben können?

Nur nach dem Tod herrschte Finsternis. Er war gestorben. Er hatte Erlösung gefunden...  
  
---  
  
Draco saß immer noch auf dem Stuhl, die Beine angezogen, den Kopf darauf gebettet. Er weinte nicht. Er wollte es gerne, aber er konnte nicht. Malfoys weinten nicht, das hatte ihm sein Vater schon von klein auf eingebläut.  
  
Kurz darauf kam Dobby wieder, den Goldjungen in seinen Armen. Der Blonde stolperte vom Stuhl und hastete auf den Gryffindor zu. Leblos... tot... „At... Atmet er?"

Dobby nickte. „Ja, Master Draco. Dobby hat ihn draußen vor dem Wald gefunden." Draco bückte sich. Die Haut des Jungen hing an manchen Stellen nur noch als Fetzen herab, sein Körper war erstarrt, sein Gesicht blutleer.

Der Slytherin nahm seinen Umhang und bedeckte den Körper des Goldjungen, um ihn zu wärmen.  
  
Er war erleichtert. „Er lebt!" flüstert er ehrfürchtig. „Er war im Wald und lebt! Er verdient wahrhaftig die Bezeichnung: Der Junge, der lebt."

„Master Draco, Sir, darf ich Harry Potter auf die Krankenstation bringen?"  
  
„Nein!" Draco richtete sich auf. „Harry Potter darf nicht auf die Krankenstation." Sonst würde er von der Schule fliegen.

Madame Pomfrey war nicht dumm. Sie fände bestimmt schnell heraus, dass ein Fluch ihn in den Wald getrieben hatte. Er musste hier bleiben. Nur hier konnte er sich um den Goldjungen kümmern, nur hier.

„Kannst du ihn unauffällig in mein Zimmer bekommen?" Er sah seinen ehemaligen Hauself bittend an.  
  
Dobby blickte misstrauisch auf. Sein Blick schwenkte öfters von Harry zu Draco. „Bitte, Dobby!" Schließlich nickte der Hauself. Er hob den Gryffindor mit einer Leichtigkeit hoch und verschwand.  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Gesicht. „Du lebst, Potter! Und egal, wie schlimm deine Verletzung ist, wirst du auch diese überleben." Dann machte er sich schnell auf den Weg zum Kerker.  
  
---  
  
Ratlos stand er nun vor dem Bett, auf dem der Goldjunge ruhte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er tun sollte. Dann beschloss er, als Erstes die Wunden zu versorgen. Er zog die Bettdecke zurück und betrachtete besorgt die Krallenspuren auf der Brust.

Er holte eine Schere und schnitt vorsichtig die restliche Kleidung auf, die er schließlich abstreifte. Er stieß die Luft aus. Jetzt sah man deutlich, wie mager der Goldjunge war. Und die Wunden waren tief, wie er feststellte.  
  
Er nahm sich einen sauberen Lappen und weichte ihn in der Schale mit Wasser auf. Dann wrang er ihn aus und betupfte langsam die Wunden.

Dabei huschte sein Blick öfters zum Gesicht des Kranken, der aber keine Regung zeigte. Im Stillen hoffte er, dass Potter von der Behandlung nichts mitbekam.  
  
„Ich brauche eine Wundsalbe!" murmelte er. „Wie kann ich sie von Madame Pomfrey holen, ohne dass sie misstrauisch wird?"

„Master Draco, Sir?" ertönte die schüchterne Piepsstimme von Dobby.  
  
„Ja?" Draco drehte sich um.

Der Hauself reichte ihm eine Creme. „Dobby hat Salbe, damit Harry Potter bald wieder gesund wird."  
  
Der Blonde nickte ihm dankend zu. „Das hast du gut gemacht." Er atmete auf. Nun musste er nicht mehr zu Pomfrey gehen. Er wandte sich wieder dem Goldjungen zu und begann nun, die Salbe auf seine Wunden zu tupfen.

Ab und zu zischte der Gryffindor, blieb ansonsten ruhig liegen. Sein Atem ging flach und unregelmäßig. Aber Draco hoffte, dass er dennoch überleben würde. Nein, er hoffte es nicht, er wusste es einfach.

Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und sah dem Goldjungen ins Gesicht. Zärtlich strich er eine Strähne zurück und entblößte die Narbe, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er ist, ohne ihn auch nur danach zu fragen, ob er es wollte.

Es machte den Gryffindor einzigartig und alle Menschen sahen in ihm den Retter der Welt.  
  
Und er? Er sah es genauso. Nur durch Potter konnte er frei sein, brauchte kein Todesser werden. Aber er sah noch etwas Anderes, sah die seelisch zerstörte Person, die Anderen verborgen blieb.

Besser gesagt, sahen die Anderen weg. Sie wollten nicht sehen, dass Harry Potter am Boden war. Denn dann hätten sie sich eingestehen müssen, dass die Welt dem Untergang geweiht wäre ohne ihn, ohne den strahlenden Held, der er in den ersten drei Jahren gewesen war.  
  
Er seufzte. Die Salbe war nun eingewirkt. Er drehte den Körper um. Sein Rücken sah noch schlimmer aus als die Brust. Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Wer hatte den Goldjungen bloß angegriffen?  
  
Er säuberte erst die Wunden und bestrich sie mit Salbe. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten. Jede Stunde nun betupfte er die Wunden mit der Salbe. Und Potter schlief seelenruhig weiter, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben. Es war beängstigend.  
  
---  
  
Wie lange irrte er nun in dieser Finsternis herum? Er hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Für ihn zählte nur noch, dass er endlich erlöst war.

_Bist du sicher?_  
  
„Mom? Du hier?"  
  
_Natürlich, Schatz! Du bist nicht tot!_  
  
„Ich bin nicht tot?" Er biss sich auf die Lippen. „Aber es sieht so aus." _Wenn du tot wärst, Harry, wären wir nicht hier!_ meinte Hermione hochnäsig.

„Ja, Hermione! Aber... wo bin ich dann?"  
  
Er konnte niemanden entdecken und doch sprachen sie wieder zu ihm. Er war nicht tot, hatte keine Erlösung gefunden, war immer noch der Todesengel.

_Und wer wird dein nächstes Opfer sein?_ fragte Parvati.  
  
_Wahrscheinlich dieser Blonde!_ erwiderte sein Vater.  
  
„Draco?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, er nicht!"

_Aber er ist doch dein Freund, oder?_ Er sah sich ungläubig um. „Draco Malfoy? Mein Freund?" Er krümmte sich urplötzlich vor Schmerzen wie Feuer, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreiteten. Und dann wurde er fortgerissen.  
  
---  
  
„Draco?" Draco hielt inne, die Salbe in der Hand haltend. „Harry?" fragte er leise. „Harry, hörst du mich?"  
  
„Nein, er nicht!" wimmerte der Goldjunge. Der Blonde riss die Augen auf. Wurde er etwa auch dort, wo er sich befand, von den Illusionen verfolgt?  
  
„Draco Malfoy? Mein Freund?" Zögernd öffnete Draco die Tube. Er hätte zu gern gewusst, was der Goldjunge über ihn redete. Vorsichtig betupfte er die Wunden. Der Gryffindor zischte und bewegte sich ruckartig. Dann blieb er wieder regungslos liegen.  
  
Draco schraubte die Tube zu und legte sie auf den Nachttisch. Als er sich wieder dem Goldjungen zuwandte, sah dieser ihn an. Vor Schreck wich er einen Schritt zurück.

---

Und schon wieder ein Kapitel vorbei! Das nächste kommt Wochenende! Vorher auf GAR KEINEN Fall! Da braucht ihr GAR NICHT betteln. Es wird NICHTS nützen! Ich möchte also viele Reviews von euch sehen.

---


	14. Die Pflege

----

_An Severina:_ Macht er Geräusche, wenn keiner da ist, der es hört? Ist es nicht so, dass der Baum nur Geräusche macht, DAMIT wir es hören? Sollte das stimmen, dürfte der Baum keine Geräusche verursachen, oder??? Oh, ich werde wieder philosophisch! Aber ich muss zugeben, dass ich auch nicht auf die Lösung komme! Es bleibt ein ungelöstes Geheimnis! Aber es beruhigt mich, ab und zu solche Fragen durchzudenken! Ich sehe uns beide... Wir sehen uns in die Augen und diskutieren leidenschaftlich, ob ein Baum wirklich Geräusche macht, wenn keiner da ist, der ihn hören kann! Und danach schlummer ich selig ein, wenn du mir deine Gute-nacht-lebensgeschichte erzählst gg  
  
_An Lyonessheart:_ Pratchet ist so geiiiillllll!!!!!  
  
_An Auxia:_ Ja, und die Vorfreude ist doch immer schön!  
  
_An Mao:_ Ich hatte es Rowling schon angeboten, das sechste Band ihr abzunehmen. Aber sie hätte mir gerne einen Fluch an den Hals gehetzt, wenn sie zaubern könnte. Stattdessen war ich froh, dass die Anklage noch nicht in mein Haus geflattert ist gg  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Geduld ist eine Tugend  
  
_An Muramdamus_: Mal sehen, ob ich ihn noch irgendwo einschieben kann. Lasst euch überraschen.  
  
_An Chrisy:_ Ich weiß, ich bin gemein (das können dir auch meine anderen Leser durchaus bestätigen)! Hach, es gefällt mir, wenn ihr alle nach mehr bettelt!  
  
_An Riwen:_ Danke, natürlich, kann meine Leser auch nicht zu lange warten lassen! Sonst gehen sie mir noch verloren!  
  
_An Archie:_ Du würdest den armen Goldjungen wirklich sterben lassen? Mit einem Messer? Bei Merlin, ich hätte wenigstens einen Sturz bevorzugt  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Fragen über Fragen! Ich möchte hier noch mal erwähnen, dass Harry auf gar keinen Fall Schuld ist! Wie unser Draco da ganz klar gesehen hat, sind es nur Zufälle, mehr nicht! Die Todesser griefen jetzt auch immer öfters öffentlich an und verbergen sich nicht mehr! Und die Toten waren halt zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort! Mehr wird nicht verraten!  
  
Aber noch eine Frage, nein eher zwei:

1. Wer will, dass Pansy stirbt????

2. Wer will, dass Draco stirbt????  
  
Nur so aus Neugier, um zu sehen, ob ich euren Erwartungen entspreche...  
  
**Kapitel 14**  
  
Vor Schreck wich Draco Malfoy zurück und schalt sich im gleichen Moment selber dafür. Er lächelte den Goldjungen leicht an. „Geht es dir besser?"

„Was machst du hier?" Seine Augen waren panisch geweitet.

Draco lachte leise. „Du bist bei mir, nicht ich bei dir! Ich habe dich gesund gepflegt. Du sahst ziemlich schlecht aus."  
  
Irritiert starrte der Gryffindor ihn an. Draco versank in diesen grünen Augen. Er war froh, dass er saß, sonst hätten seine Beine unter ihm nachgegeben. Verdammt, was war nur mit ihm los? Warum hegte er auf einmal solche Gefühle?  
  
Es war der Goldjunge, der den Blickkontakt brach und zur Seite sah. Er richtete sich stöhnend auf.  
  
„Was hast du vor?" fragte der Blonde argwöhnisch.

Der Gryffindor fuhr sich über seine trockenen Lippen. „Ich gehe besser! Ich bringe dich nur in Gefahr!"  
  
Ungläubig riss Draco die Augen auf. „Wie bitte? In deinem Zustand?" Sacht drückte er ihn zurück ins Kissen. „Du bleibst erst mal hier!"

Energisch schüttelte Potter den Kopf. „Nein, das geht nicht, Malfoy!"  
  
Irrte er sich oder hatte der Goldjunge seinen Namen nicht wie sonst ausgesprochen, nicht mit dem üblichen Hass? „Warum nicht?"

Seufzend gab er seinen ohnehin sinnlosen Widerstand auf, sah aber zur Wand. „Ich will dich nicht töten! Ich bin der Todesengel!"  
  
Der Slytherin lachte leise, sodass der Gryffindor verwirrt aufblickte. „Ich dachte, du wärst der Letzte, der das glauben würde! Du bist kein Todesengel, Potter!"  
  
„Ach nein? Und warum sterben dann so viele in meiner Umwelt?" meinte er angriffslustig.

Draco zuckte mit den Achseln. „Zufall! Die Leute hier brauchten nur einen Sündenbock, mehr nicht!"  
  
Traurig wandte der Goldjunge sich wieder ab. „Das kann kein Zufall mehr sein! Es sind zu viele gestorben. Und ich bin Schuld!"

Der Blonde verengte seine Augen zu Schlitzen. „Du bist nicht Schuld, Potter." Wie konnte er es ihm nur beibringen?  
  
„Sie sagen das Gegenteil!" Er blickte nach oben.

Draco seufzte. „Du solltest nicht auf sie hören. Sie wollen dich nur in den Wahnsinn treiben."

Der Goldjunge reagierte darauf nicht, sondern starrte an die Decke und runzelte die Stirn, ehe er nachdrücklich den Kopf schüttelte. „Lass mich gehen!" bat er sanft.  
  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich werde dich pflegen!"

Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Goldjungen. „Aber du bist der Nächste."  
  
Draco hatte bis jetzt der Versuchung widerstanden, dem Gryffindor über die Wange zu streichen. Jetzt aber sehnte sich sein Körper danach, ihn zu berühren. Warum konnte er nicht wiederstehen? Er strich dem kranken Jungen sanft über die Wange. „Ich werde nicht so schnell sterben, Potter. Das kannst du mir glauben!"Er spürte die Tränen.

Seltsamerweise zog der Goldjunge den Kopf nicht weg. Er schloss sogar für eine Sekunde die Augen. Genoss er seine Berührung? Oder genoss er die Wärme, die er sonst von keinem mehr erhielt?  
  
„Du kannst es nicht verhindern, wenn der Todesengel dich erwählt hat!"

Der Blonde zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mag sein. Aber wenn ich sterbe, sterbe ich glücklich!"

Seine Augen weiteten sich entsetzt. „Aber was ist am Sterben so toll?"  
  
Draco sah weg. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen, konnte nicht sagen, dass er kein Todesser werden will, dass er lieber sterben würde, als Voldemort zu dienen. „Man ist frei!"  
  
„Frei?" Der Gryffindor wiederholte die Worte, als wären sie kostbar, als enthielten sie irgendeinen Schatz. „Frei..." Es schien, als schmeckte der Goldjunge das Wort auf der Zunge.

Und Draco sah, wie auch Harry Potter nichts Anderes als frei sein wollte. Aber war der Tod für ihn wirklich eine Möglichkeit, frei zu sein?  
  
---  
  
_Wie wird er wohl sterben?_ Harrys Mutter schwebte hinter Malfoy und strich wie geistesabwesend über seine Kehle. _Mit einem Messer? Oder doch eher mit einem Fluch? Oder vielleicht begeht er Selbstmord?_ Sie lachte grausam.  
  
Seit er noch lebte, waren sie aggressiver geworden. Und er verstand es. Sie hatten ihm die Möglichkeit gegeben, seine Schuld zu begleichen. Und er war zu feige gewesen, das Geschenk anzunehmen. Sie hatten Recht. Es würden noch weitere sterben wegen seiner Angst vor dem Tod.  
  
„Du solltest schlafen!" Harry blickte auf und hasste sich dafür. Er wollte Malfoy nicht ansehen und dennoch erwischte er sich dabei, wie er ihm immer wieder Blicke zuwarf. Der Slytherin sollte nicht auch noch sterben.  
  
_Oh, aber er wird sterben, Harry!_ meinte Hermione.

„Lass mich doch gehen, Malfoy! Ich kann für mich selber sorgen!"

Der Gesichtsausdruck des Blonden wurde weicher. Das hatte der Gryffindor noch nie gesehen. Sonst hatte Malfoy seine Maske aufgesetzt. Und jetzt? Es schien, als hätte der alte Draco Malfoy nie existiert. Der neue Draco Malfoy gefiel ihm eindeutig besser. „Kannst du nicht!"  
  
„Du wirst sterben, verstehst du das nicht?" fragte er eindringlich.

Der Blonde musterte ihn. „Ich dachte eher, dass du deinen Erzfeind tot sehen willst."

Harry sah zur Seite. „Du hättest es nicht verdient."  
  
Malfoy lachte leise. „Vielleicht gerade ich."Dann wandte er sich zur Tür. „Ich gehe jetzt etwas essen und bringe dir was mit. Und du bleibst hier liegen, verstanden?" Harry nickte nur.  
  
Kurz darauf war er allein. Er wartete ein paar Minuten, ehe er zitternd die Decke zurück schlug und sich, vor Schmerzen stöhnend, aufrichtete. Er musste hier weg, wollte Malfoy nicht in Gefahr bringen.  
  
_Dadurch, dass du hier gelegen hast, ist er ganz sicher unter den zukünftigen Opfern des_ _Todesengels!_ Ron sah Harry scharf an. _Obwohl Malfoy es ja verdient hat!_  
  
„Niemand hat so etwas verdient."

_Und was ist mit uns?_ wollte Padma wissen.

„Auch ihr habt es nicht verdient."

_Und dennoch sind wir hier, sind gestorben_.  
  
Harry schwang seine Beine vorsichtig über das Bett. Jede Bewegung schmerzte. Aber er musste gehen. Er schleppte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie. Dann ging er zitternd. Ein Schritt vor dem anderen.

Er kam genau bis zum Aufenthaltsraum, als er keuchend stehen blieb um sich auszuruhen. Dann brach er stöhnend zusammen.  
  
---  
  
Draco war auf den Weg zurück in den Slytherinkerker, zufrieden mit sich selbst. Er hatte gegessen, hatte Dobby gesagt, dass er etwas Essen heimlich in sein Zimmer stellen sollte und hatte Pansy sogar dazu bekommen, in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Wie er das geschafft hatte, war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel.  
  
Er ging in den Kerker und auf direktem Weg zu seinem Zimmer. Sein Blick flog sofort zum Bett und er erstarrte. Sein selbstzufriedener Ausdruck verschwand. Stattdessen zeigte sich Besorgnis.

Wo war der Goldjunge? Er rannte aus dem Zimmer. „Hoffentlich hat er sich nicht umgebracht."  
  
Im Aufenthaltsraum stolperte er fast über den Gryffindor. Erleichtert kniete er nieder. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst nicht gehen!" sagte Draco leise zu dem Bewusstlosen. Behutsam hob er ihn hoch und trug ihn in sein Zimmer zurück.

Er legte ihn wieder auf sein Bett und deckte ihn zu. Draco war froh, dass er ihn gefunden hatte. Nicht auszudenken, wenn er Pansy nicht losgeworden wäre. Er wurde etwas blass.  
  
Er wandte sich dem Goldjungen zu, der langsam aufzuwachen schien. Der Gryffindor sah sich verwirrt um.

„Falls du noch einmal auf die Idee kommen solltest, in deinem Zustand herumzulaufen, werde ich dich ans Bett fesseln!" Draco grinste bei der Vorstellung eines wehrlosen Goldjungen auf seinem Bett.  
  
-  
  
Fünf Tage beobachtete Draco den Goldjungen bei seiner Genesung. Der Gryffindor hatte keine Anstalten mehr gemacht, mit ihm zu reden oder ihn auch nur anzusehen. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Er seufzte leise, um den Kranken nicht aufzuwecken.  
  
Er zuckte zusammen, als jemand lautstark an die Tür klopfte. „Dracilein!"

Er verdrehte genervt die Augen und versicherte sich, dass der Goldjunge nicht aufgewacht war. Dann ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie einen Spalt. „Verschwinde, Pansy!"  
  
Sie zog einen Schmollmund. „Ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen so selten gesehen."

„Und das ist auch gut so!" knurrte er und wollte die Tür wieder schließen.

Pansy stellte ein Fuß dazwischen. „Lass uns doch irgendetwas unternehmen!" Sie versuchte, sich an ihm vorbei zu schlängeln.  
  
Draco hielt die Tür fest und gönnte dem Mädchen noch nicht einmal einen kurzen Blick. „Verschwinde! Ich habe keine Lust auf dich!" Dann schloss er die Tür und drehte den Schlüssel um. „Hoffentlich habe ich jetzt Ruhe!" murmelte er.

Der Goldjunge schien davon nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Er schlief in aller Seelenruhe weiter.

---

So, wer nach einem nächsten Kapitel bettelt...gg..., bekommt auch eines!

---


	15. Freiheit

---

Will wirklich keiner, dass Draco stirbt? Seid ihr alle wirklich so vernarrt in ihn? Na ja, ich kann es ja verstehen!  
  
Und es wollen so ungefähr 28 Personen, dass Pansy stirbt oder wenigstens leidet. Also wirklich! Obwohl ihr bestimmt ALLE wollt, dass sie stirbt, wenn ihr wüsstet, was sie noch so vor hat!  
  
So:

_An Kaktus:_ Nicht tugendhaft? Also wirklich gg  
  
_An Severina:_ Das ich durch und durch sadistisch bin, müsstest du schon längst herausgefunden haben gg natürlich handeln meine Träume nur von dir, hach und von deinen sieben Söhnen, die deinen Mann fragen, ob er ihnen eine Geschichte erzählt... Pansy nicht töten??? Hm, mal sehen, was so die nächsten Kapitel bringen. Und dann muss ich natürlich erst Draco fragen, der mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck mit den Zauberstab ans Herz hält und sagt: „Weißt du, was sie noch alles anrichten wird?"Und ich darauf nur antworte: „Jep, Ich schreibe diese Geschichte!"  
  
_An Archie:_ Hei, das war nicht schlecht! Fehlt nur noch der Anfang der Geschichte...  
  
_An Fee:_ Du bist also eine der Pansy-tot-sehen-Fanatikerin, hm? Hast sogar fast ein Liedchen komponiert. Ja, Pansy ist einfach nur furchtbar  
  
_An Vestia:_ Ich weiß, ich weiß, auxia beschwert sich auch immer über die Länge. Kann aber ehrlich nichts machen! Immer nur ein Schock nach dem anderen. Und sieh es mal positiv: Um so länger wird die Story  
  
_Auxia:_ Meine treue Reviewerin, nur wegen dir beeile ich mich gg  
  
_An Vannilia:_ Oh, er versucht es, aber es war halt wichtiger Harry zu pflegen, bevor er was Dummes anstellt. Aber keine Angst, er hat es nicht vergessen  
  
_Chrisy:_ So denken alle (siehe oben)! Gibt es überhaupt einen Pansy-Fan???  
  
_An Vampiry:_ Ich habe deinen Wink mit dem Laternenpfahl schon verstanden! Aber vorher hat sie noch eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erfüllen!  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Ach, wie ich es liebe, wenn man vor mir auf die Knie fällt gg! Mal sehen, was du zu diesem Kapitel sagst... vielleicht wirst du überrascht sein!  
  
_An Mao:_ Noch so einen Laternenpfahl wie bei Vampiry  
  
_An Fio:_ Danke dir! Hoffe du bleibst mir treu!  
  
_An Riwen:_ Lies das Kapitel und staune! Aber nicht böse sein... sich schon hinter alles Mögliche versteckt hält  
  
_An OmiWetterwachs:_ Bei Io, noch ein Scheibenwelt-Freak! Ich dachte schon, kaum einer liest diese genialen Bücher! Also Esme, dir scheint die Geschichte hier zu gefallen, oder???  
  
_An Mellin:_ Werde mich bemühen, so schnell wie möglich zu posten  
  
_An Sachan:_ Meine Güte, ist hier ein Nest mit Pansy-Hasser???  
  
_An Hexi:_ Hach, bettelt, ich liebe es!  
  
_An Kara:_ Vorher natürlich noch eine Folter und Qualen, ehe sie den Löffel abgibt???  
  
_An Bibilein:_ Noch eine Pansy-Hasserin...  
  
_an Lyonnesheart:_ Warum will eigentlich niemand, dass Draco stirbt? das wäre doch das echte Drama! Da würden Tränen fließen  
  
_an Shadow:_ Schweinsgalopp ist eines meiner Lieblingsbücher und MacBest! Mein Gott, ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich die Scheibenweltbücher schon gelesen habe. Kann es schon gar nicht mehr zählen!  
  
_An Katan-kun:_ du würdest wirklich alles dafür tun???  
  
_An Muramdamus:_ Ha! Dafür musst du mich erst mal bekommen! Siehst du die Staubwolke? Das bin ich! Und Tschüß gg  
  
_An Kessy:_ danke schön  
  
_An DarkLucy:_ Hat dich auch schon die Sucht befallen???  
  
Eine Frage noch: GIBT ES ÜBERHAUPT AUCH EINEN PANSY-FAN? Der soll doch bitte mal Reviewen! Danke! Und andere natürlich auch, nicht, dass ich es vergesse... und ich glaube, dass nach diesem Kapitel eine Menge Reviews kommen! Aber seht selbst! Ich bringe mich inzwischen in Sicherheit...  
  
**Kapitel 15  
**  
Die Ferien waren vorüber. Die Schüler trudelten so langsam ein. Draco saß am Slytherin-Tisch und sah geistesabwesend zu den Gryffindors hin. Der Goldjunge saß einsam am Tisch und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen herum. Aber wenigstens aß er ab und zu ein bisschen.  
  
Er hatte nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen. Der Gryffindor mied ihn und war am letzten Ferientag fast schon vor ihm aus dem Kerker geflüchtet. Zu allem Überdruss kam noch hinzu, dass er jedes Buch aus der Bibliothek hin und her gewälzt und nicht einen kleinen Hinweis auf diesen Fluch gefunden hatte.  
  
„Dracilein, warum sind deine Augen so glasig?" Pansy beugte sich vor und musterte ihn. „Du wirst doch nicht etwa krank?"  
  
Er blinzelte. Er hatte immer noch Potter angestarrt, die ganze Zeit über. Er fluchte innerlich. „Lass mich in Ruhe!" Er ergriff sich die Zeitung von Zabini.

Am Morgen hatte der Blonde keine Zeit gehabt, sie zu lesen. Und nun konnte er so dem Slytherin-Mädchen signalisieren, dass er seine Ruhe wollte. Er schlug die erste Seite auf.  
  
**Angriff auf St. Mungos!  
  
Todesser haben gestern das Zaubererhospital in London angegriffen! Auroren kamen leider zu spät und konnten nur drei der insgesamt zwölf Todesser ergreifen. Die Anhänger des dunklen Lords konnten vorher noch zahlreiche Personen töten.  
  
Darunter waren auch zahlreiche Auroren, die seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords im Krankenhaus lagen, weil sie – wie zum Beispiel das Ehepaar Longbottom – von den Anhängern in den Wahnsinn getrieben wurden. Das Ehepaar Longbottom zählt leider zu den Todesopfern, genauso wie deren Sohn Neville, der sie besuchen wollte.**  
  
Draco ließ die Zeitung sinken und starrte zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er fixierte den Goldjungen, der es garantiert noch nicht wusste. Sonst würde er nicht hier sitzen und essen. „Mist!" fluchte er leise. „Nicht noch einer!"

„Hast du was gesagt, Dracilein?"  
  
Draco hörte es nicht, sondern starrte den Gryffindor weiterhin an. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er es erfahren würde.

Und er wusste, dass der Goldjunge sich die Schuld daran geben würde. Wahrscheinlich würde er einen erneuten Selbstmordversuch machen, weil er überzeugter denn je davon wäre, dass er ein Todesengel war.  
  
Eine Bewegung an der Tür lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit kurz zu dem Wiesel- Mädchen, das sich einen Weg zu dem Goldjungen bahnte. Sie trug vollkommen schwarz. War es wegen diesem Longbottom?

Sie blieb vor Potter stehen und stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften. Mit wachsender Besorgnis beobachtete er es. Es wurde gänzlich still im Saal. War es, weil endlich jemand mit dem Todesengel sprach?  
  
„WIE VIELE MENSCHEN NOCH?" Draco sah, wie der Goldjunge zusammenzuckte.

„Sieh mal!" quiekte Pansy neben ihm, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn mit sich, um eine bessere Sicht auf die Situation zu haben.  
  
Der Goldjunge starrte auf seinen Teller.

„DU HAST IHN ANGESEHEN! DAMALS, IM GEMEINSCHAFTSRAUM!"

Warum warf das Wiesel ihm so etwas vor? Konnte sie nicht sehen, wie schrecklich es ihm ging? Warum dachten die meisten nur an sich?  
  
„Es tut mir leid!" murmelte er leise und wiegte sich apathisch vor und zurück. Sein Blick wurde leer. Wie damals! Er musste verhindern, dass das Wiesel ihn noch mehr attackierte. Sah denn keiner, wie schlecht es ihm ging? Warum griff keiner ein?  
  
„Warum Neville?" Es war nur noch ein Schluchzer. „Warum hast du Neville erwählt, Todesengel?" Dann drehte sie sich um und rannte davon. Man konnte ihre Schluchzer noch draußen hören, so still war es.

Die Meisten drehten sich weg. Draco sah einige selbstzufriedene Gesichter. Aber betroffen schien keiner zu sein.  
  
„Endlich bekommt er, was er verdient!" meinte Pansy hämisch.

Draco wurde schlecht. Er wäre am liebsten zu dem Goldjungen gegangen und hätte ihn in die Arme genommen. Sein Blick blieb bei seinen Lippen hängen und eine unbekannte Sehnsucht stieg in ihm auf.

Er unterdrückte sie, als er bemerkte, dass er alleine in der Nähe bei dem Goldjungen stand. Schnell ging er weg, bevor einige Gerüchte aufkeimten, die ihn vielleicht entlarven könnten.  
  
Er verließ den Speisesaal, achtete auf nichts, hing nur der Frage nach, was es für ein Gefühl sein würde, den Gryffindor zu küssen.  
  
---  
  
_Hallo, Harry!_  
  
Harry zuckte zusammen, als er die Stimme erkannte. „Nicht auch du, Neville!" wimmerte er.  
  
_Du hast mich angesehen! Kannst du dich daran erinnern? Damals im Gemeinschaftsraum! Und dann, als ich in die Kutsche gestiegen bin!  
  
_„Ich wollte das nicht!" Er irrte durch die Gänge. „Es tut mir leid!"  
  
_Wie lange willst du noch warten? Wie viele werden noch sterben?_ fragte seine Mutter leise und bedrohlich.  
  
„Ich kann nicht mehr! Niemand mehr! Ich bringe es zu Ende!"  
  
_Wahrscheinlich wirst du wieder so feige sein!_ verhöhnte ihn sein Vater. _Du wärst viel besser in Slytherin aufgehoben! Dort gibt es nur Feiglinge!  
  
_„Ja, Dad!"Er senkte den Kopf. Es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Es war vorbei! Jetzt wollte er nur noch frei sein.  
  
_Wirst du Malfoy vermissen?_ Hermione musterte ihn.  
  
Harry schloss die Augen. Malfoy? Warum Malfoy? Er hatte versucht, ihn von sich fernzuhalten. Aber es ging nicht. Er war sich seiner Anwesenheit immer schmerzhaft bewusst gewesen. Und er hasste sich dafür! Er brachte ihn nur in Gefahr.  
  
_Wie willst du es diesmal beenden?  
_  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Gift? Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Mit einem Messer? Nein, wenn man ihn rechtzeitig fand, würde man ihn retten. „Ich werde springen!" nuschelte er.  
  
Zufriedenheit spiegelte sich in den Gesichtern der anderen wieder. Mit zittrigen Beinen machte er sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm, ging seinem Ende entgegen.

Die Freiheit rief...  
  
---  
  
„Hast du gesehen, wie er reagiert hat?"schwärmte Pansy.  
  
Draco hörte nicht hin. Seine Gedanken schwirrten um den Goldjungen und um dessen Lippen.

Verdammt, warum konnte er es nicht verdrängen? Warum kribbelte sein Bauch so? Warum wurde es mit jeder Sekunde schlimmer? Warum sehnte er sich plötzlich danach, den Körper des Goldjungen an sich zu pressen?  
  
„Dracilein, hörst du mir zu?"  
  
Es war verrückt. Harry Potter war sein Erzfeind, schon immer gewesen. Und dann urplötzlich begannen diese seltsamen Gefühle. Nur ab und zu. Sie verschwanden so schnell wieder, dass er es als bloße Einbildung abgetan hatte.  
  
Und nun konnte er die Gefühle nicht unterdrücken. Er, ein Malfoy, schaffte es nicht. Schon seit Beginn der Weihnachtsferien hatte er seine Gefühle nicht mehr unter Kontrolle.

Und mit jeder Sekunde, die verging, sehnte er sich mit jeder Faser nach dem Goldjungen und würde, wenn er sich nicht zurückhalten konnte, ihn mit Haut und Haaren verschlingen. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
  
„Hei, Pansy, lass ihn doch mal Luft schnappen!"Milicent hakte sich bei ihm unter. „So glasige Augen, in Gedanken versunken, ein verstohlenes Lächeln auf den Lippen. Unser Draco ist verliebt!"Sie tätschelte seine Wange.  
  
„Verliebt? In wen? Ich bringe diese Schlampe um!" kreischte Pansy.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin sah Milicent an. Verliebt... das Wort schwebte in der Luft.  
  
---  
  
Er stand auf der Plattform und sah nach unten. Der Wind spielte mit seinen Haaren und ließ seinen Umhang flattern. Es war dunkel.

Und als er nach unten sah, entdeckte er nur Finsternis, eine alles verschlingende Finsternis, die ihre Arme zu ihm ausstreckte um ihn zu umarmen, um ihn willkommen zu heißen.  
  
_Bald ist es hoffentlich vorbei!_ Padma lehnte sich über das Geländer und schaute nach unten. Die Haare wehten ihr ins Gesicht.  
  
„Werde ich dann frei sein?" fragte Harry flüsternd.  
  
Seine beiden besten Freunde lachten. _Frei? Was bedeutet es schon?  
_  
Der Gryffindor krallte sich in das Geländer. „Was erwartet mich danach? Wird meine Schuld beglichen sein?"  
  
Sein Vater legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. _Nur der Tod kann dich befreien!  
_  
„Ja, Dad!" hauchte er. Er schloss kurz die Augen und zögerte. Wollte er es wirklich? Er dachte an Malfoy. Er hat gesagt, er wollte sterben um frei zu sein. Erst hatte er es nicht verstanden.

Warum wollte man sterben? Und nun wusste er, warum. Er musste sterben, wollte es auch, damit andere leben. Er hatte zu viele in Gefahr gebracht. Er hatte es versucht, wirklich versucht, sich von anderen fernzuhalten.  
  
Aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Da war Neville. Er hatte ihn angesehen. Und Malfoy war bestimmt der Nächste. Er hasste sich dafür, dass er sich in letzter Zeit nach der Nähe des Slytherin gesehnt hatte. Und andererseits war er irgendwie dankbar für seine Nähe, seine Wärme gewesen.  
  
Alle hatten ihn gemieden. Nur er nicht, nur sein Erzfeind nicht. Der Blonde hatte es sogar als lächerlich abgetan, dass er als Todesengel bezeichnet wurde. Er hatte nicht daran geglaubt.

Und für eine Sekunde, bevor die Toten ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen, war er versucht gewesen, es ebenfalls zu glauben.  
  
_Spring endlich!_ herrschte Sirius ihn an.  
  
Harry schluckte. Langsam kletterte er über das Geländer. Nun brauchte er nur noch loslassen, um Erlösung zu finden, um endlich frei zu sein.  
  
„Spring nicht!" bat eine Stimme leise.  
  
---  
  
Draco riss sich von Milicent los. „Verliebt? Ich bin nicht verliebt!" knurrte er und drehte sich um.  
  
Pansy folgte ihm und hielt ihn auf. „Ach, nein? Jetzt wo Milicent es sagt, könnte es tatsächlich stimmen. Also, wer ist es? Wer ist diese Schlampe!"  
  
Draco verengte die Augen. „Halt deine Klappe!" Niemand beschimpfte den Goldjungen als Schlampe, ob er nun in ihn verliebt war oder nicht.  
  
Das Slytherin-Mädchen blieb stehen und sah ihm mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck nach. „Du gehörst zu mir!" murmelte sie und ging in die Eulerei.  
  
Der Blonde lief wütend durch die Gänge. Milicents Satz knisterte wie Feuer in seinen Gedanken. Bis er vor Schreck stehen blieb.  
  
„Verdammt!" knurrte er entsetzt. Neville war tot, der leere Blick in den Augen, ein neuer Selbstmordversuch! Warum hatte er daran nicht eher gedacht?

Er fluchte leise. Er musste ihn suchen, musste ihn finden, ehe er starb. Der Goldjunge durfte nicht sterben.  
  
Er biss sich auf die Lippen, so fest, dass er schon Blut schmeckte. Wo sollte er suchen? Wo? Er zwang sich einmal tief durchzuatmen.

Die letzten Male war er im Wald und auf dem Eis. Was hatte er nun vor? Gift? War er bei Snape? Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Unmöglich!  
  
Er riss die Augen auf. Der Astronomie-Turm... So schnell, wie er konnte, lief er zu dem höchsten Ort auf Hogwarts.

Und dort stand er tatsächlich, hielt sich noch am Geländer fest und starrte nach unten. Verzweiflung machte sich ihn ihm breit. Er durfte nicht sterben. Auf gar keinen Fall.  
  
Die Angst schnürte seine Kehle zu, sodass er keinen Ton hervorbringen konnte. Er hatte Angst, wahnsinnige Angst, nicht nur, dass der Gryffindor sterben würde, sondern auch, dass er, Draco Malfoy, ihn, den Goldjungen, verlieren würde. Woher – verdammt noch mal – kam dieses Gefühl?  
  
„Spring nicht!" bat er mit leiser Stimme, froh, überhaupt etwas sagen zu können.  
  
Der Gryffindor drehte sich um, schien aber niemanden erkennen zu können.  
  
Draco trat aus dem Schatten heraus. „Bitte, spring nicht, Potter!" Er sah wie der Goldjunge zitterte. War es vor Kälte oder aus Angst vor dem nahen Tod?  
  
„Warum nicht? Du sagtest selber, du würdest sterben wollen um frei zu sein."  
  
Er machte einen hilflosen Schritt nach vorne. „Bitte, mach es nicht! Die Stimmen wollen dich nur in den Wahnsinn treiben. Du bist kein Todesengel!"  
  
„Es ist zu spät. Ich will nur noch frei sein."Er starrte in die Tiefe, schien aber immer noch zu zögern. Dann drehte er sich langsam um. „Warum hast du mir so oft das Leben gerettet?"  
  
Draco zögerte. Um so länger er den Goldjungen in eine Diskussion verwickelte, um so schneller fiel ihm vielleicht eine Lösung ein. „Jemand muss sich um dich kümmern." Sein Blick wurde weicher. „Alleine schaffst du es ja nicht."  
  
„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten!" Es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch. „Ist es dir egal, ob du stirbst? Denkst du, ich könnte es ertragen, wenn auch du zu den anderen gehörst und mir Vorwürfe machst, Draco?"  
  
Der Slytherin schüttelte langsam den Kopf, hatte noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen, dass er seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund des ehemaligen Erzfeindes gehört hatte . „Spring nicht! Es ist nur ein Fluch, nur ein Fluch, hörst du mich? Ich werde mit dir eine Lösung finden. Aber spring nicht!"Seine Stimme wurde immer panischer.  
  
„Aber ich habe es verdient!" Er ließ das Geländer los.  
  
---  
  
Er ließ das Geländer los und sah nach unten. Nur ein kleiner Schritt und er wäre erlöst.  
  
„Harry, ich brauche dich!"  
  
Überrascht drehte Harry den Kopf, dabei verlor er sein Gleichgewicht. Er ruderte mit den Armen.  
  
_Lass dich fallen und sei frei_! meinten seine Eltern.  
  
Und dann stürzte er in die Tiefe. Ein heiserer Schrei entkam seiner Kehle.  
  
Endlich war er frei.

---

So, ich seile mich schnell nach Australien ab, um den kommenden Morddrohungen zu entgehen!

---


	16. Rettung?

---

Draco rannte zum Geländer, beugte sich vor und versuchte, seine Hand zu ergreifen. Aber das Einzige, was er fühlte, war Luft.

Er sah noch den zum Schrei geöffneten Mund des Goldjungen, seine angsterfüllten Augen, ehe die Dunkelheit ihn empfing. Er hörte nur noch den dumpfen Aufprall des Körpers.

Kraftlos sackte Draco zusammen. Er war tot, der Goldjunge war tot. Was hatte das Leben nun noch für einen Sinn? War es dann nicht besser, sich gleich zu verabschieden?

Tränen tropften auf den Boden. Zum aller ersten Mal weinte Draco, weinte um den Goldjungen. Zitternd stieg er über das Geländer und sah nach unten. „Bis in den Tod vereint!" flüsterte er dem Wind zu und ließ sich fallen.

Nun war er frei. Der stolze Drache flog in seine Freiheit.  
  
----

Ha! ihr habt es tatsächlich geglaubt, oder? Gebt es zu, ich habe euch erwischt! Ihr dachtet jetzt wirklich, dass der obere teil das Ende ist! Leugnet es nicht! Ich habe euch durchschaut! Ha! Das richtige Kapitel folgt wie immer nach den Reviews.

Zu den Reviews  
  
_An Baerchen:_ Wozu ist Draco sonst gut? Er MUSS den Goldjungen retten. Sonst macht es ja keiner!  
  
_An Hexi:_ Nicht weit genug? Dann muss ich mir einen anderen Ort aussuchen, wenn ihr die letzten Kapitel meiner Story lest...  
  
_An Alagar-Loth:_ Noch wird Harry leben. Ich lasse ihn so schnell nicht sterben. Nur er kann Voldi besiegen...  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Man, warum glaubt eigentlich niemand, dass letztes Kapitel ende sein sollte????? Jetzt zwingt ihr mich ja quasi zum Weiterschreiben!  
  
_An Vanillia:_ Cliff? Pah, ich versuche hier einen höchst dramatischen Abgang und das einzige was ihr meint, ist, wie Harry nun gerettet wird! Irgendwann ist auch mal Schluss, jawohl! (nur noch nicht hier dumdidumdidum...)  
  
_An Archie:_ Es bleibt immer noch 1 prozent! Ha! Und ich nett zu Harry? Bitte? Wer muss hier denn dauernd leiden? Ich oder er? deine Geschichte gefällt mir gut!  
  
_An Riwen:_ Ich kann nichts dafür, ehrlich! Meine inneren Stimmen haben mir geraten, ihn fallen zu lassen. Tja, meine sadistische Ader ist wieder mit mir durchgegangen...  
  
_An Severina:_ Ha! Hast du nicht meine Staubwolke gesehen? Hei, passend zu deiner Wiederkehr ein neues Kapitel! So schnell war ich... mir auffällig unauffällig und stolz auf die Schulter klopfe  
  
_An Kara:_ Schnief! Wenigstens eine, die noch voller Unschuld an den Tod des Goldjungen glaubt. Alle anderen sind verdorben gg  
  
_An deathsoul_: Hei, nicht schlecht! Vielleicht gefällt dir meine weitere Geschichte ja auch...  
  
_An Mao:_ Ah, du Sadistin du! Du weißt ganz genau, womit man Menschen foltern kann! Schon durch die bloße Vorstellung muss ich Tabletten nehmen um keinen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen, damit ihr auch weiterhin meine Geschichte lesen könnt.  
  
_An Chrisy:_ Ja, wir wollen alle nicht das Harry stirbt. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Wunsch am Tod von Dumbledore, Pansy, Snape, Ginny...  
  
_An DarkLucy:_ Ja, wünschen wir uns nicht alle den Tod von Pansy. Und was hat sie wirklich vor? Hm, lass dich überraschen! Gegen die Sucht kann ich leider nichts empfehlen. Aber wenn du schon die Sucht hast, kannst du sie auch voll ausnutzen. Wie ich sehe, hast du auch mein Gespalten gelesen. Hm, du kostest die Sucht wirklich aus lol  
  
**Kapitel 16**  
  
Draco zögerte keine Sekunde, rannte zum Geländer und beugte sich vor. Panisch griff er nach unten und umfasste das Handgelenk. Er wurde von dem Gewicht nach unten gedrückt.  
  
„Lass mich los!" bat der Goldjunge.  
  
„Nein!" keuchte Draco. „Ich lasse dich nicht fallen!"  
  
Tränen stiegen in die Augen des Gryffindor. „Bitte, mach es nicht noch schlimmer!"  
  
Langsam zog der Blonde ihn in die Höhe. Und zum ersten Mal war er froh, dass der Goldjunge so mager war. „Ich will nicht, dass du stirbst! Verstehst du das nicht?"  
  
Er schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Nein, das verstehe ich nicht."  
  
Draco griff nun auch mit der anderen Hand zu und zog ihn schließlich in Sicherheit.  
  
„Warum kannst du mich nicht sterben lassen?" flüsterte der Goldjunge, der am ganzen Körper zitterte.  
  
Ohne lange darüber nachzudenken zog Draco ihn zu sich heran. „Weil es meine Schuld war. Nur durch mich verfolgen dich die Illusionen."  
  
Er merkte, wie der Gryffindor sich versteifte. „Was meinst du damit?"  
  
Er zog ihn noch enger an sich, genoss die Nähe des Anderen. „Man hat mich gezwungen, einen Fluch auszusprechen, der dich in den Wahnsinn treiben soll. Du bist kein Todesengel!"  
  
Der Goldjunge schwieg. Aber wenigstens hörte er ohne den leeren Blick in den Augen zu. Dann vergrub er seinen Kopf an Dracos Brust und krallte sich in seinen Pullover.  
  
„Sie sind weg!" flüsterte er nach einer Weile.  
  
Der Blonde blinzelte. „Was?"  
  
Harry sah auf und drehte sich suchend um. „Sie sind weg. Niemand ist mehr da!"  
  
„Das kann nicht sein!" flüsterte Draco, als er verstand, was der Goldjunge meinte. „Der Zauber ist nicht zeitlich begrenzt. Und ich habe keinen Gegenfluch gefunden."  
  
„Mom? Dad?" Die Stimme war leise, schon fast schüchtern. „Sie sind weg."  
  
Wie war das möglich? Wie konnte der Goldjunge dem Fluch entkommen? „Das... das ist unmöglich!"  
  
Harry fiel auf die Knie. „Mom? Dad?" wiederholte er.  
  
„Komm! Wir gehen rein!"Er packte den gryffindor am Oberarm.  
  
„Sie haben mir Vorwürfe gemacht!" murmelte der Goldjunge. „Aber sie waren da! Sie waren bei mir!"  
  
Draco hockte sich vor ihm hin. „Das waren Illusionen, Potter. Ich habe dir die Illusionen geschickt. Es waren nicht deine richtigen Eltern."  
  
„Warum bist du so gemein zu mir? Erst zeigst du mir meine Eltern und dann nimmst du sie mir wieder!"Er senkte den Blick. „Das waren keine Illusionen. Niemals. Es waren meine Eltern. Und sie hatten recht."  
  
Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippen. „Nein, hatten sie nicht. Du bist kein Todesengel!"  
  
Plötzlich blickte Potter auf, blitzte ihn wild an. „Was weißt du schon?" Er schnaubte leise. „Es kann kein Zufall mehr sein."  
  
„Komm, Potter, wir gehen erst mal rein! Hier ist es saukalt." Er zog ihn hoch und führte ihn nach innen.  
  
---  
  
Sie waren weg, einfach so. Als wären sie nie da gewesen. Er sah sich immer noch suchend um. Wo waren seine Eltern? Sirius? Seine Freunde? Er hatte sie gesehen, mit ihnen gesprochen und jetzt waren sie wieder weg. Er ließ den Kopf hängen.  
  
Waren es wirklich nur Illusionen gewesen? Aber es war so real, so wirklich gewesen. Und sie hatten doch recht, sie hatten ihm doch das gesagt, was er schon immer geahnt hatte. Sie hatten gewusst, dass er Schuld war.  
  
Der Slytherin blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Dann begann er sanft an Harrys Schultern zu rütteln. „Potter, du darfst dich nicht umbringen, hörst du? Versprich es mir!"  
  
Er blickte in die silbrig-grauen Augen von Malfoy. „Warum liegt dir soviel an meinem Leben?"  
  
Er sah zur Seite. „Ich weiß nicht!" flüsterte er.  
  
„Du hast dich verändert!" meinte Harry sanft. „Warum ist es dir egal, wenn du stirbst?"  
  
Malfoy biss sich auf die Lippen und schien zu zögern. „Was bringt mir mein Leben schon? Sollte Voldemort nicht besiegt werden, werde ich ein trostloses Leben als Todesser führen."  
  
Ungläubig starrte Harry ihn an. „Ich dachte, das wäre dein größter Wunsch."  
  
Freudlos lachte der Blonde auf. „Wie man sich irren kann! Ich habe mich nicht wirklich danach gesehnt. Früher vielleicht, aber jetzt? Ich will nur noch frei sein. Und das geht nur, wenn Voldemort tot ist."  
  
Harry presste sich enttäuscht an dem Slytherin vorbei. „So ist das also! Schön! Viel Glück dabei!" Dann ging er weiter. Darum hatte der Blonde ihm das Leben gerettet. Weil er Voldemort besiegen sollte. „Egoist!" murmelte er.  
  
Nur, damit der Slytherin kein Todesser werden würde. Aber hatte Malfoy auch bedacht, dass er, Harry Potter, gar nicht so stark war um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen? „Wahrscheinlich nicht! Er sieht doch nur, dass ich ihn schon vor 16 Jahren besiegt habe."  
  
Aber das war doch alles nur Glück gewesen. Damals, als Voldemort gefallen war, und dann in den ersten Schuljahren. Nur Glück. Er war gar nicht stark genug, den dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Nicht alleine! Und das war er. Allein und einsam. Aber so konnte er wenigstens niemanden mehr verlieren.  
  
---  
  
Verwundert blickte Draco dem Goldjungen nach. Hatte er wirklich Enttäuschung in dessen Augen gesehen? Warum? Was hatte ihn enttäuscht? Er seufzte. Er brauchte jetzt dringend eine Runde Schlaf. Heute würde sich der Goldjunge wahrscheinlich nichts mehr antun.  
  
Er ging in den Kerker, ignorierte Pansy, die sich ihm an den Hals werfen wollte, und ging in sein Zimmer. Sobald er das Bett erreichte, war er auch schon eingeschlafen und hatte einen Traum, der ihn am nächsten Morgen noch mehr verwirren sollte.  
  
---  
  
„Ah, Mr. Potter!"schnarrte Snape, der ihm entgegen kam. „Professor Dumbledore erwartet Sie in seinem Büro!"  
  
Harry wich etwas zurück. „Was... was will er denn?"Er klang ängstlich und schwach.  
  
„Woher soll ich das wissen?" herrschte der Tränkemeister ihn an und führte ihn zum Wasserspeier. „Schokoschrimps!"  
  
Der Eingang war offen und Harry betrat zögerlich die Treppe, die zu Dumbledores Büro führte. Er klopfte an.  
  
„Komm herein, Harry!"  
  
Widerwillig trat er ein und setzte sich in den Sessel. „Sie wollten mich sprechen?" Sollte er jetzt von der Schule geworfen werden? Oder in St. Mungos eingeliefert werden aufgrund der vielen Selbstmordversuche? Hatte er von dem Fluch gehört, den Draco über ihn gesprochen hatte?  
  
„Deine beiden Zimmerkameraden, Seamus Finnigan und Dean Thomas, haben mich gebeten, dir ein eigenes Zimmer zu geben, weil sie nicht länger alleine mit einem – nun, sie nannten es Todesengel – zusammen wohnen wollten."  
  
Bestürzt riss Harry die Augen auf.  
  
„Nun, ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich das wirklich tun sollte. Ich wollte dich fragen, was du davon hältst und ob du noch länger in dem Zimmer bleiben willst. Es ist deine Entscheidung."  
  
„Meine Entscheidung?"  
  
Dumbledore nickte.  
  
Der Gryffindor verfiel in Schweigen. War ein eigenes Zimmer nicht besser? Falls er nun wirklich ein Todesengel war, konnte er so die anderen nicht mehr in Gefahr bringen.

Aber war er wirklich ein Todesengel? Warum zweifelte er jetzt schon wieder daran? Sie hatten es ihm doch gesagt. Oder waren es wirklich nur Illusionen? Und Ginny? Und die anderen?  
  
Sie hatten es ihm auch vorgeworfen. Konnte er sie weiterhin in Gefahr bringen? Oder war alles wirklich nur Zufall, wie Malfoy es gesagt hatte? Und was, wenn nicht? Könnte er es weiterhin riskieren?

„Ich will ein eigenes Zimmer, Professor!"flüsterte er.  
  
--  
  
Kurz darauf stand er in seinem neuen Raum. Es war nicht groß, aber gemütlich. Ein großes Himmelbett, ein Nattisch daneben, gegenüber der Schrank und daneben eine Tür, die wahrscheinlich zum Badezimmer führte. Und das wichtigste war, dass er weit weg von den anderen war.  
  
Er ließ sich auf das Bett fallen und starrte an die Decke. Er vermisste die Nähe, die seine Eltern, seine Freunde, trotz Vorwürfe, ihm gegeben hatte. Tränen kullerten seine Wange herab. Er konnte nicht mehr. Es war zuviel für einen Jungen.

Wieso konnte er nicht einmal glücklich sein?

---

So, diesmal ohne cliff! Möchte eure Nerven nicht zu sehr strapazieren! Hoffe, ihr seid mir nicht böse, dass Harry nun doch nicht stirbt! gg

---


	17. Träume und Engel

Reviews:  
  
_An Muramdamus:_ Hei, ich kann nichts dafür! Meine Finger haben sich einfach selbstständig gemacht gg und da wir gerade dabei sind: Die Schuld für das Ende nach diesem Kapitel gebe ich auch nur meinen Fingern.  
  
_An Amunet:_ Danke! Ach, wie ich Komplimente liebe und neue Leser natürlich auch...  
  
_An Tonks:_ Schon wider eine Morddrohung, falls ich Draco sterbe lasse! Aber ha! Ihr wisst ja: Seht ihr die Staubwolke! Und weg bin ich...gg  
  
_An DarkLuzie:_ Ich wische mir jetzt noch den Schweiß von der Stirn, so schnell habe ich geschrieben, damit ihr nicht nach Australien kommt gg und das mit dem Zimmer: Lass dich überraschen!  
  
_An Severina_: Oh und wie! Habe natürlich das nächste Kapitel vorbereitet! Und du hattest wohl ein Wochenende in der Hölle, hm?  
  
_An Vanillia:_ Ein kleiner Hinweis: Das mit dem Fluch wird sich im allerletzten (oder dem davor) Kapitel klären! Bis dahin müsst ihr alle noch Geduld üben!  
  
_An Vampiry:_ Ein Mensch mit einer reinen Seele! Die anderen denken alle verdorben. Nur du liest und staunst gg  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Mit Pansy ist so eine Sache. Vielleicht geschieht ein klitzekleines Unglück ab Kapitel 18/19 ist aber noch nicht definitiv sicher. Harry und Draco ein Paar? Hm, keine schlechte Idee. Ich werde darüber nachdenken!  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Nur mal angenommen: Harry stirbt! Nur angenommen, nicht das du auf falsche Gedanken kommst... Was wäre dann? Müsste ich dann viiiiiieeellll weiterweg als Australien?  
  
_An Lyonessheart:_ Ich hoffe, du hast deine Verfolgungsjagd abgebrochen gg  
  
_An Mao:_ Puh, gerettet! Schaff die Sirene weit weg von mir, sonst bekomme ich vielleicht, rein zufällig, aus Versehen eine Schreibblockade! Und das wollt ihr doch nicht oder? ODER? gg  
  
_An Archie:_ So was wie wünsch dir was? Praktisch eine Parallelwelt oder ähnliches? Mal sehen, ob ein Funken der Idee springt. Aber erst mal „Gespalten"und diese Story und dann... ups, das wird noch nicht verraten! Und ich lese gerne deine kleinen Geschichten in meinen Reviews gg  
  
**Kapitel 17**

_Er stand genau vor ihm. Draco konnte seinen Atem spüren. Die Augen vor ihm hatten sich geweitet. Aus Angst? Oder aus Überraschung?_

_Der Blonde lächelte sein Gegenüber an und schritt auf ihn zu. Die andere Person aber wich zurück. Immer weiter, bis er gegen die Wand gepresst wurde.  
  
„Wovor hast du Angst?" Draco legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. Sein Gegenüber war unfähig zu sprechen. Er sah den Slytherin nur gebannt an. „Hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen?" fragte der Blonde sanft. Er war jetzt ganz nah bei ihm, konnte seine Nähe spüren. Sein Atem kitzelte auf seiner Haut. „Ich werde dich jetzt küssen!"flüsterte er. „Und du kannst nichts dagegen machen."  
  
„Bitte!" wimmerte die andere Person._

_„Bitte, was? Bitte, küss mich?" Seine Stimme klang verführerisch._

_Sein Gegenüber presste sich noch stärker an die Wand, als könnte er so die Entfernung zu dem Slytherin noch vergrößern. „Nicht!" Seine Stimme war nur ein Hauch.  
  
„Aber du willst es!" Draco beugte sich vor und sah in die Augen des anderen. „Ich weiß es, Harry!" Die Augen des Goldjungen weiteten sich angsterfüllt. Aber sah Draco da nicht auch Verlangen?  
  
„Warum zitterst du? Wovor hast du Angst?" Er strich durch die schwarzen Haare. Der Puls des Gryffindor ging schneller, das spürte Draco._

_„Ich kann nicht!" Der Goldjunge senkte seinen Kopf._

_Draco hob den Kopf mit zwei Fingern wieder an. „Doch, du kannst!" wisperte er. „Ich bin bei dir! Dir kann nichts passieren!"  
  
Der Schwarzhaarige biss sich auf die Lippen. Schließlich richtete er einen trotzigen Blick auf Draco. „Um mich mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren." Er strich über die blasse Haut. Es brannte wie Feuer. Eine einzige Berührung konnte dies erreichen. Was passierte dann, wenn der Körper des Goldjungen ganz ihm gehören würde?_

_„Mir wird nichts passieren!" Er lächelte sanft.  
  
„Und der Todesengel?" Der Gryffindor sah zur Seite._

_Draco schüttelte nachdrücklich den Kopf. „ Es gibt keinen Todesengel." Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Und wenn doch, dann habe ich wenigstens eine perfekte Nacht mit dir genossen. Dann kann ich sterben!"_

_Der Goldjunge stieß ihn von sich. „Darüber macht man keine Scherze." zischte er.  
  
Der Blonde grinste leicht, bevor er wieder ernst näher trat. „Was willst du machen, wenn ich dich küsse?" Er presste den Gryffindor an die Wand, sodass er aufkeuchte. Ob vor Verlangen oder vor Schmerz konnte Draco nicht sagen._

_Die Nähe des anderen berauschte ihn. Er konnte nur noch einen einzigen Gedanken fassen. „Was tust du dann?"fragte er mit rauer Stimme._

_Der Goldjunge blickte beschämt zu Boden. „Ich werde es genießen!" hauchte er. Draco lächelte zufrieden und beugte sich vor. Endlich war er am Ziel._

„DRACILEIN!" Draco schoss in die Höhe und griff reflexartig nach seinem Zauberstab. Sein Puls schlug ungewöhnlich schnell. Jemand klopfte an die Tür. „Dracilein!"  
  
Seine Augen verengten sich. „Pansy!" schrie er ärgerlich, rannte zur Tür und riss sie auf. „Lass mich schlafen, verdammt noch mal! Solltest du mich heute noch mal wecken, dann werde ich dir einen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen, noch ehe du reagieren kannst! Hast du das verstanden?"  
  
Er knallte die Tür zu und schloss ab. Dann legte er sich hin und versuchte weiterzuschlafen. Er wollte an der Stelle weiterträumen, wo er aufgehört hatte. 

Und dann wollte er, wenn er das nächste mal aufwachte, darüber nachdenken. Aber erst der Traum. Mit einem kleinen Lächeln schlief er wieder ein.

Aber anstatt von dem nahenden Kuss zu träumen, musste er sich mit einer unerotischen Vorstellung von grasenden Kühen zufrieden geben.  
  
---  
  
Er hatte die ganze Nacht kein Auge zubekommen. Er vermisste die Stimmen, auch wenn sie nur seinen Tod wollten. Aber war er wirklich Schuld? Hatte der Slytherin recht?

Er schlug sich die Hände vor das Gesicht. „Mach dich nicht wahnsinnig, Harry!"nuschelte er. Vorher war doch auch klar gewesen, dass er Schuld war.  
  
Warum zweifelte er jetzt daran? Warum hatte sich Unsicherheit in ihm ausgebreitet? Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu vertreiben. Er wollte daran nicht denken. Schließlich schlief er gegen Morgen doch noch ein.

_Er stand auf einer Wiese und sah sich um. Um ihn herum lagen Tote. Aber es erschreckte ihn nicht mehr, nicht, seit er schon ein paar Mal davon geträumt hatte. Er war stark, endlich war er stark, wegen ihm, nur wegen dem Slytherin. Er sollte stolz auf ihn, auf Harry Potter sein.  
  
Eine Hand schmiegte sich in seine. Er sah kurz zur Seite und entdeckte den Blonden neben sich. Sie lächelten sich zu. Und dann erstarrte Dracos Gesichtsausdruck. Mit angsterweiterten Augen sah er Harry an. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in Harrys Hände. „Nein!" flüsterte Harry. „Nicht auch noch du!"  
  
Dann zerfiel Draco vor ihm zu Staub. Harry fiel auf die Knie und schlang die Arme schützend um sich. „Nicht auch noch du! Warum? Warum müssen so viele sterben?" Er sah hilfesuchend in den Himmel. „Warum?"Tränen tropften auf den Boden. „Ich brauche dich doch!"_

Keuchend fuhr Harry in die Höhe. Er zitterte. Nicht schon wieder dieser Traum. Er war schweißgebadet und spürte auch noch die salzigen Tränen auf der Wange. Er atmete tief durch. Warum hatte er immer wieder diesen Traum? Warum nur? Warum quälte man ihn immer so?  
  
Er schluchzte leise vor sich. Erst nach einer Weile stand er wacklig auf und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche. Er stand nur da, ließ das Wasser auf sich einprasseln und versuchte, seine Gedanken wegzuwaschen.  
  
---  
  
Draco lag wach auf seinem Bett. Warum handelte sein erster Traum vom Goldjungen? Stimmte es, was Milicent gesagt hatte? War er verliebt? War ihm deshalb dieser eine Satz ‚Harry, ich brauche dich' herausgerutscht?

Und wie hatte der Gryffindor den Fluch besiegt? Wie war das möglich? Er musste seinen Vater nach einem Buch fragen. Seine letzte Möglichkeit. Vielleicht stand dort etwas drin.  
  
Und dann runzelte er die Stirn. Warum war er eigentlich noch nicht gestorben? Und warum hatte sich nicht eine andere Wirkung gezeigt? Hatte der Goldjunge was damit zu tun?  
  
Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, als er sich den Goldjungen vorstellte. Die smaragdgrünen Augen blitzten ihn übermütig an, wie damals, als sie sich oft gestritten hatten. Nun war der Glanz aus den Augen verschwunden. Aber er würde ihn zurückholen, koste es, was es wolle.  
  
---  
  
Kurz darauf saß er beim Frühstück und blickte wie üblich zum Gryffindortisch. Der Goldjunge saß da und stocherte in seinem Essen herum.

Neben dem Slyhterin saß Pansy und starrte ihn misstrauisch an. Er wusste, er durfte den Goldjungen nicht ansehen, weil es dem Mädchen bestimmt irgendwann auffallen würde. Aber irgendetwas hinderte ihn daran, den Blick abzuwenden.  
  
„Wer ist sie?" zischte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Er verengte den Blick und sah sie widerwillig an. „Lass mich in Ruhe. Wann begreifst du endlich mal, dass ich nichts von dir will. Jetzt nicht und in Zukunft auch nicht."  
  
Sie funkelte ihn bedrohlich an. „Das werden wir ja noch sehen. Du gehörst mir, nur mir!"

Er wandte sich seinem Essen zu. „Du bist wahnsinnig! Hast du schon mal daran gedacht, dagegen etwas zu tun?"  
  
Sie legte ihre Hand besitzergreifend auf seinen Arm. „Dracilein, vielleicht werden wir in Zukunft doch noch zusammen sein!" Sie beugte sich vor und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

Angeekelt sprang er auf. „Lieber sterbe ich!"knurrte er und verließ den Raum.

Dabei bemerkte er nicht, wie ihm das Slyterin-Mädchen mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen nachschaute. Auch den Blick vom Goldjungen bekam er nicht mit.  
  
Er ging in die Bibliothek. Ihm war ein Buch eingefallen, was dem Gryffindor vielleicht überzeugen konnte, dass er kein Todesengel war. Jedenfalls hoffte er es.

Er ging durch die Gänge und ließ seinen Blick über die Buchrücken schweifen, bis er das Richtige gefunden hatte. Er zog es heraus und ging zu einem Tisch. **Engel, Mythos oder nicht?** Er suchte im Inhaltsverzeichnis unter Todesengel. Er schlug die Seite auf und begann zu lesen.  
  
_Der Todesengel ist eine Erfindung der Menschen. Der Tod hatte nie und wird auch nie besondere Menschen auserwählen, die über Leben und Tod walten können. Anders als andere Engelsformen wird ein Mensch als Todesengel beschrieben.  
_  
Mehr stand da nicht. Aber es reichte. Zufrieden wollte er das Buch zuschlagen, als sein Blick auf die vorherige Überschrift fiel.  
  
_Der Schicksalsengel hält sich im Hintergrund und beobachtet die Schicksale der Menschen. Sie erscheinen den Menschen sehr selten, da sie vorher abwägen, ob jene Person es auch wirklich verdient hat.  
  
Es heißt, dass sie nur denen erscheinen, die im Herzen vollkommen rein sind. Sie sprechen ihnen Mut zu auf ihrem weiteren Weg. Und manchmal erfüllen sie auch einen Wunsch. Die bekanntesten Schicksalsengel sind die Parzen / Moiren in der römischen/griechischen Mythologie.  
_  
Dann schlug er endgültig das Buch zu und ging mit ihm unter dem Arm nach draußen, um den Goldjungen zu suchen. Er war sich sicher, dass der Gryffindor sich dafür interessierte.  
  
Durch Zufall sah er ihn in der Halle, als er gerade nach draußen wollte. Draco folgte ihm. „Potter, warte doch mal!"  
  
Der Goldjunge schien zu zögern und beschleunigte dann, bis er schließlich rannte, als ginge es um sein Leben. Draco runzelte die Stirn, ehe er auch schneller lief und den Gryffindor mit Leichtigkeit einholte.

Er warf sich gegen ihn, sodass beide auf den Boden fielen. Der Blonde keuchte und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, während der Goldjunge verzweifelt versuchte, sich zu befreien.

Schließlich packte Draco die Handgelenke des Jungen und hielt sie über dem Kopf zusammen.  
  
Dann beugte er sich vor. „Verdammt, Potter, was sollte das?" Wie er nun unter ihm lag, so wehrlos, so schwach, überkam ihn schon wieder das Bedürfnis, ihn zu beschützen.

Sein Blick fiel auf die Lippen, die sich zu einem Strich zusammengepresst haben. Die Augen sahen ihn trotzig an. „Lass das, Malfoy! Warum kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"  
  
Widerwillig stand Draco auf und reichte ihm die Hand, um dem Goldjungen aufzuhelfen.

Dieser allerdings schlug die Hand weg. „Ich kann das alleine!" Schließlich drehte er sich um und ging. Der Slytherin sah ihm erst verdutzt hinterher, ehe er ihm folgte. Sie gingen Richtung Quidditchfeld. „Potter, warte doch mal!"  
  
Der Gryffindor schlug nicht den direkten Weg zum Quidditchfeld ein. Er hielt sich dicht am Gebäude, als würde ihn etwas in den Schatten an der alten Steinmauer ziehen.  
  
„Nein!" Der Goldjunge ging unbeirrt weiter. Schließlich seufzte Draco genervt auf, drehte den Gryffindor zu sich heran und presste ihn dann gegen die Wand. Sein Traum fiel ihm ein. Er musterte sein Gegenüber und beugte sich vor.

Sein Blick fiel erneut auf seine Lippen und er wünschte sich nichts mehr, als sie zu fühlen. Wenigstens einmal wollte er den Goldjungen küssen. „Was willst du machen, wenn ich dich jetzt küsse?" fragte er mit rauer Stimme.  
  
Der Gryffindor zitterte. Draco wartete nur darauf, dass sich sein Traum bewahrheitete, dass der Goldjunge nur ‚_dann werde ich es genießen_' sagte. „Was tust du dann?" Er musterte ihn, dann beugte er sich vor.

---

Und wieder ein Kapitel vorbei! So, das nächste ist fertig und muss nur noch von meiner treuen Beta-Leserin Lethe korrigiert werden. Inzwischen könnt ihr ja wieder rätseln. Gibt es den langersehnten Kuss? Oder werden sie nie zueinander finden?????

---


	18. Doch kein Todesengel?

---

Reviews:  
  
_An Riwen:_ Ja, meine sadistische Ader. Ich kann sie nicht unterdrücken. es geht einfach nicht.  
  
_An DarkLuzi:_ Wünschen wir uns nicht alle den Kuss? Wunderschön, im Schein der untergehenden Sonne, ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss, ein Versprechen ewiger Liebe...  
  
_An Amunet:_ Qualen, Folter, Zerstörung Tod, muahaha! Wahnsinnig sollt ihr werden, wahnsinnig und dann werde ich euch benutzen um die Welt zu erobern... ähm räusper räusper, das habe ich natürlich NICHT vor! Ähm, ich übertreibe manchmal ein bisschen! Ähm, ihr dürft das auf keinen Fall JETZT SCHON ernst nehmen! Ähm, ihr werdet es erst merken, wenn es zu spät... Räusper... ich glaube, ich höre mal lieber auf, sonst...  
  
_An Leseteufel:_ Ja, ein Happyend... Vielleicht...  
  
_An Archie:_ Also, das mit dem Kakao hat mir am Besten gefallen gg... hoffe, dir gefällt meine Geschichte auch, wie ich sie geschrieben habe... Tja und der Rest deiner sehr ausgefallenen Geschichte... man sieht eindeutig den Hass auf Dumbledore! Ich persönlich habe nichts dagegen, dass du meine Geschichte „Schlecht machen"willst. Ich amüsiere mich immer köstlich über deine kleine Geschichte, die immer größeren Umfang annimmt. Ach und bevor ich es vergesse: ARCHIE, MEIN GOTT, WAS MUSS ICH OPFERN, DAMIT ICH WEITER DEINE GESCHICHTE LESEN KANN? WAS WILLST DU HABEN? KATZENOPFER? DRACOS KOPF AUF DEM PRÄSENTIERTELLER? PANSYS TOD? NUR MEINE SEELE KANN ICH DIR NICHT GEBEN! ICH HABE NÄMLICH KEINE MEHR... muhahaha  
  
_An Vampiry:_ Nur einen Ganzklammerfluch? Hm, nach Kapitel 19 wirst du nach mehr verlangen...  
  
_An Lyonessheart:_ Ich verstehe echt nicht, wie ihr darauf kommt, dass ich eine SADISTISCHE ADER habe... unschuldig pfeif...  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Du wärst bei mir natürlich immer willkommen... es sei denn, dir würde mein Ende nicht gefallen... Mein Gott, ich werde immer in Angst vor irgendwelchen Anschlägen leben müssen...  
  
_An Vanillia:_ Natürlich hast du das schon gesagt. Aber wie immer habe ich es gekonnt ignoriert... 10 Jahre? Nein, solange auch nicht... ich denke an 3 Jahre...  
  
_An Schnecke:_ Ich freue mich immer über neue Reviewer und begeisterte Leser. Lehne dich zurück und genieße die Geschichte...  
  
_An Eulchen:_ Ach Eulchen, jedem tut Harry Leid. Hat nicht auch einer MITLEID MIT DRACO? ODER PANSY? Immerhin wird sie ständig verstoßen...  
  
_An Severina:_ Na na na, du solltest nicht so über Harry reden. Ein bisschen Stolz hat er auch noch, na ja nicht mehr viel, aber es reicht, um sein Geschäft auf der Toilette zu erledigen gg  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Helfen? Wer weiß?  
  
_An Ella:_ Ich begrüße dich erst mal als neue Leserin. Zu deiner Frage: Alles mögliche... Kummer, Sorgen, Pläne für die Weltherrschaft ... räusper... das habt ihr NICHT gelesen... ähm, wo war ich? Ach ja, ob dir die Geschichte gefällt, Vermutungen, deine Seele anbieten... Was die so mehr oder weniger spontan einfällt. Nicht alle Äußerungen darfst du meinerseits ernstnehmen gg ... denn niemand darf von meinen Plänen erfahren, bis ich sie preisgebe...  
  
_An Muramdamus:_ Solange ihr mich nicht vergisst, dürft ihr auch Mails schreiben. Na na, so ein Hass auf Pansy? Den dürft ihr nach Kapitel 19 vollkommen herauslassen. und an alle: DRACO MALFOY IST KEIN SCHICKSALSENGEL! Egal, was ihr glaubt, aber ich wollte es einfach mal so reinschreiben. Dachte, das passt ganz gut...  
  
_Danke auch an: Fee-der-Nacht, Harry-Draco und alle anderen Leser, die mir nicht reviewt haben!_ Übrigens weiß ich genau, wer es nicht macht! Fürchtet euch, denn ein Fluch wird über euch kommen muhahaha  
  
**Kapitel 18**  
  
Er sah, wie Malfoy sich vorbeugte. „Was tust du dann?" fragte er.

Er wusste nicht, was er dann machen würde. Einerseits sehnte er sich nach der Nähe, aber andererseits wollte er den Slytherin nicht in Gefahr bringen. „Bitte nicht!" murmelte er.  
  
Der Blonde sah ihn an.

Harry senkte den Blick, konnte die Augen des Anderen nicht ertragen. Dann stieß er ihn weg und ging in Richtung Schloss.

Draco trat neben ihn und hielt ihn abermals auf. „Potter, warte doch mal!"  
  
Harry riss sich los und ging weiter. Nach ein paar Schritten drehte er sich um. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. Er hatte es gar nicht bemerkt. „Warum tust du mir das an?" schrie er den Blonden an. „Warum quälst du mich so?"  
  
Er wandte sich um und rannte. Er spürte, dass der Slytherin ihm folgte. Er ging Richtung Astronomieturm, da dort sein Zimmer lag.

Schließlich blieb er vor einer Drachenstatue stehen. „Animus draconis!" Die Statue ruckte und Harry trat ein. Bevor sich der Eingang schloss, schlüpfte auch Malfoy herein.  
  
„Was soll das?" murmelte Harry genervt. „Kannst du mich nicht in Ruhe lassen?"

Malfoy antwortete ihm nicht, sondern sah sich im Zimmer um, wie Harry feststellte, als er sich zu ihm umdrehte. „Dein neues Zimmer?"  
  
„Was willst du hier?" wiederholte er erneut seine Frage.

Der Blonde drückte ihm ein Buch in die Hand. „Hier!"

Der Gryffindor zog seine Augenbrauen hoch, als er den Titel las. „Was soll ich damit?"  
  
„Da stehen einige nützliche Informationen über dich drin!" Dann ging er zum Ausgang. Kurz davor blieb er stehen. „Ach, Potter, wenn du reden willst, bin ich für dich da. Egal wo, egal wann!"  
  
Harry nickte ihm verwirrt zu. Dann verschwand der Slytherin. Der Gryffindor setzte sich auf sein Bett und schlug eine Seite auf, in der ein Lesezeichen steckte.

Mit geweiteten Augen las er den Absatz über die Todesengel.  
  
---  
  
Er hoffte, dass der Goldjunge nun, wo er es schwarz auf weiß hatte, nicht mehr glaubte, dass er ein Todesengel war.  
  
„Dracilein!" empfing ihn Pansy im Kerker. „Dracilein!" Sie wedelte mit der Hand. Da erst erkannte er einen Brief.  
  
„Ich heiße Draco!" knurrte er. „Und nun lass mich in Ruhe! Ich will schlafen!"

Das Mädchen ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, sondern ging auf ihn zu. Sie streichelte über seine Wange. „Ich bin so glücklich, Dracilein!"  
  
„Wen interessiert das?" zischte er und ging eiligst in sein Zimmer. Sicherheitshalber schloss er hinter ihr ab.  
  
Auf seinem Bett hockte die Familieneule der Malfoys. Misstrauisch ging er näher und griff nach dem Brief. Langsam und mit Unbehagen öffnete er ihn und las.  
  
_Ich erwarte dich morgen früh auf dem Astronomieturm! LM  
_  
„Kurz und bündig wie immer!"murmelte er. Was wollte sein Vater von ihm? Irgendetwas musste vorgefallen sein. Angst breitete sich in ihm aus.

Er sollte doch nicht schon morgen ein Todesser werden? Er schluckte, kämpfte die Angst, das Unbehagen, hinunter. Morgen wusste er ja den Grund. Würde morgen sein Schicksal entschieden werden?  
  
Er zerknüllte den Brief und warf ihn gegen die Wand. Dann schlief er ein. Erst gegen Mitternacht wurde er von einem Geräusch geweckt. Eine Eule saß am Fenster und pickte gegen das Glas.  
  
---  
  
Das Buch fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden. „Kein Todesengel...?" murmelte er. Harry senkte den Blick. Gab es wirklich keine Todesengel? Waren es also doch alles Zufälle, so wie Malfoy es gesagt hatte? Er riss die Augen auf. War er also doch nicht schuld?

Unkontrolliert liefen ihm Tränen über die Wangen. „Keine Schuld!" nuschelte er. „Mich trifft keine Schuld!" Er wischte die Tränen fort. Zufälle, bloß Zufälle. Unschuldig. Kein Todesengel, nur eine Art Sündenbock.

Er war froh, glücklich. Endlich konnte er wieder reinen Gewissens sein. Endlich wieder.  
  
Er erwählte keine Opfer, niemals mehr. Er setzte sich auf das Bett und zog die Knie an. Nach einer Weile hörte er auf zu weinen. Alles umsonst.

Die ganze Isolierung umsonst. Er hatte Abstand genommen, damit andere nicht sterben mussten. Hatte die Einsamkeit gewählt, damit andere leben konnten.

Niemand war mehr da. Niemand mehr. Er war nun allein, allein und einsam. Niemand war mehr da.  
  
Er ließ sich zur Seite fallen und zog seine Knie an. Er begann zu zittern, konnte es nicht kontrollieren. Warum? Warum das Ganze? Tränen tropften auf die Decke.

Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Diese Einsamkeit war unerträglich. Er wünschte sich fast, dass die Illusionen wieder da waren. Wenigstens etwas Geborgenheit, Nähe, Wärme.  
  
_Wenn du reden willst, bin ich für dich da! Egal wo, egal wann..._  
  
Aber brachte er Malfoy so nicht in Gefahr? Er blinzelte. Er war kein Todesengel, war es nie gewesen. Zitternd und zögernd griff er nach Feder und Papier.  
  
---  
  
Noch eine Eule seines Vaters? Draco überlegte kurz, ob er es nicht einfach ignorieren sollte, zumal er gerade wieder einen dieser Träume gehabt hatte, in dem er den Goldjungen geküsst hatte.

Wütend stand er auf und öffnete das Fenster. Eine weiße Eule flatterte hinein und streckte ihm einen Fuß hin. Er nahm das Blatt und las es.  
  
_Kannst du kommen?_  
  
Mehr stand nicht darauf. Aber das brauchte es auch nicht. Nur einer konnte es geschrieben haben.

Achtlos ließ er das Blatt fallen, nahm seinen Zauberstab und machte sich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm, zum Zimmer des Gryffindors. Vor der Statue zögerte er. Was, wenn es nicht der Brief des Goldjungen gewesen war?

Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck. Leise sprach er das Passwort und trat ein. Es war dunkel, nur in der Nähe des Bettes brannte eine Kerze.  
  
„Harry?"fragte er vorsichtig und unterdrückte das Zittern in seiner Stimme. Keine Antwort. „Harry?" fragte er erneut, diesmal etwas lauter. Aber wieder gab es keine Antwort.

War der Goldjunge gar nicht hier? Vielleicht war er auf dem Astronomieturm oder am See. Er drehte sich um und wollte den Raum verlassen, als er ein vereinzeltes Schluchzen hörte.  
  
Langsam tastete er sich zum Bett vor und konnte dann auch die Umrisse des Jungen erkennen. „Harry, ich bin da!" flüsterte er.  
  
Noch ehe er reagieren konnte, prallte etwas an seine Brust. Erst ein paar Sekunden später bemerkte er, dass der Gryffindor herzzerreißend an seiner Schulter weinte, die Hände in seine Kleidung gekrallt.  
  
Draco fühlte sich ein wenig hilflos. Er hatte noch nie jemanden getröstet und wusste einfach nicht, worauf es ankam.

Nach langem Zögern legte er die Arme um den Goldjungen und presste ihn an sich. „Schon gut, Harry. Ich bin ja da!"  
  
Draco wusste nicht, wie lange sie so in der Stille standen, die nur durch die Schluchzer des Goldjungen unterbrochen wurden. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er Sekunde um Sekunde genoss. Er spürte die Wärme, die Nähe.  
  
„Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!" durchbrachen die Schluchzer die Stille.  
  
Draco fuhr beruhigend über den Rücken. „Was hältst du nicht mehr aus?"

„Die Einsamkeit. Ich bin so einsam. Ich schaffe das nicht. Ich bin schwach, bloß schwach." Das Weinen wurde wieder lauter.  
  
Der Blonde lachte leise. „Du bist nicht schwach, Harry. Ich habe selten eine so starke Person gesehen." flüsterte er sanft.

Der Goldjunge schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn ich stark wäre, könnte ich die Einsamkeit aushalten."  
  
„Du hast mich, Harry. Du bist nicht einsam!"

„Ich habe alle verloren. Niemand ist mehr da! Ich halte das nicht mehr aus."

Draco wusste nicht, was er antworten sollte. Aber es schien so, als erwarte der Goldjunge keine Antwort. Er schluchzte weiterhin an Dracos Schulter.  
  
---  
  
Es tat gut. Die Nähe des Slytherins tat ihm gut. Er fühlte sich geborgen. Das erste Mal seit langem wieder. Er presste sich enger an Malfoy um dessen Wärme zu spüren.

Warum machte sein Erzfeind das überhaupt? Er spürte, wie der Blonde gähnte. „Es tut mir leid!" flüsterte Harry.  
  
Er spürte die Überraschung des Anderen. „Was tut dir leid?"

„Das ich dich geweckt habe." nuschelte er.  
  
Der Slytherin lachte leise. „Das macht nichts. Ich habe es dir ja angeboten."

Harry nickte.

„Geht es wieder?"  
  
Der Gryffindor schloss die Augen, sog noch einmal den Duft des Anderen ein. „Ja! Danke!"

Draco führte ihn zum Bett. „Du hast es ganz schön dunkel hier drin, weißt du das?"

Harry legte sich ins Bett.  
  
„Ich geh dann besser!"Als Draco sich umdrehte um zu gehen, hielt er ihn verzweifelt fest. Er brauchte die Geborgenheit, die Nähe, die Wärme. „Bitte!" flüsterte er. „Bleib!"

Der Blonde zögerte, bis er schließlich über Harry hinweg kletterte, sich hinlegte und ihn an sich zog.

Harry schloss die Augen und drückte sich enger an den Slytherin. „Halt mich ganz fest!" flüsterte er. Nach wenigen Sekunden sank er in einen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
---  
  
Er lag noch wach, nachdem er bemerkt hatte, dass der Goldjunge längst schlief.

Es fühlte sich gut an, wie sie nebeneinander lagen. Gut und... richtig? Er seufzte leise.

Wie gerne würde er sich hinunterbeugen und ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben.

Er widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung, genoss stattdessen den Geruch des Goldjungen und dessen regelmäßiges Atmen, dass ihn schließlich in den Schlaf wiegte.  
  
---  
  
So, es kam zwar zu keinem Kuss, aber ich hoffe, euch gefällt das Ende des Kapitels trotzdem. Einige werden sich bestimmt beschweren, dass es wieder so kurz war, aber ich wollte das Treffen unbedingt in ein separates Kapitel unterbringen. Seid also gespannt!

---


	19. Auf Glück folgt Pech

Reviews:  
  
_An Kaktus:_ Kaffee, Kuchen, Zitronenbonbons, Arsen (habe ich seit neustem immer griffbereit, falls jemand mit – nun sagen wir mal – schlechten Absichten zum „Kaffeekränzchen"kommt), alles was du willst. Hei, ich wäre sogar bereit, dir ein Zimmer anzubieten, wenn es später werden könnte...  
  
_An Vanillia:_ Sagen wir es mal so: NOCH gefällt dir die Entwicklung ganz gut...  
  
_An Severina:_ Süßer Humor? SÜßER HUMOR? bäh, nichts an mir ist auch nur ansatzweise süß! Toll, jetzt kriege ich wegen dir noch eine Gänsehaut gg... Archie meint das nicht so. Er schreibt meine Geschichte nur gern weiter und verwendet dabei Kakao. Musst du mal lesen, ist echt witzig.  
  
_An DarkLuzi:_ Gespalten kommt wahrscheinlich noch am WE ins Netz. Ein Kuss zwischen den Beiden? Kann ich bestimmt einrichten...  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Ich kann da nichts für! Du wirst schon sehen, was ich meine!  
  
_An Rah-chan:_ Bald, bald, ein bisschen Geduld und die Weltherrschaft ist mein... äh, chrm, ihr habt NICHTS gehört... ich meine natürlich, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird...  
  
_An Harry-Draco_: Happy-end? Je nachdem, was du für ein Happy-end hältst! Dein Gefühl trügt dich nicht!  
  
_An Stupor:_ Mensch, ich habe dich kaum erkannt, Stupor. Hei, du bekommst deine Widmung nach den Reviews! Kein Kakao für Draco? Hm, er wird aber ziemlich traurig sein. Bekomme ich eine weitere Kakaogeschichte nach dem Kapitel??? Wenn du mich jetzt sehen würdest, sähest du mich auf Knien bettelnd nach mehr... Ups, habe ich das jetzt geschrieben? Ich, die die Weltherrschaft an mich reiße, kniee vor keinem nieder. Ich mache dir ein anderes Angebot: Ich schenke dir ein Land deiner Wahl! Ich muss nur sehen, dass ich es noch nicht vergeben habe. Aber wenn du Glück hast...  
  
_An Leseteufel:_ Ist der Teppichrand zufällig auf einem Dach eines Wolkenkratzers? Und dabei selbstverständlich am Rand? Ja? Dann wünsche ich dir einen guten Flug...  
  
_An Vampiry:_ Ich weiß, was ich machen muss, damit man süchtig wird! Jeder der meine Geschichtwe liest, wird automatisch einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen muhahahaha! Es gibt kein Entrinnen... Deine Seele ist MEIN!  
  
_An Lyonessheart:_ Ich bin unterwegs, immer auf der Flucht, immer mit einem verzweifelten Blick, immer auf der Suche. Doch wonach? Vielleicht jage ich Verbrecher. Vielleicht raube ich auch Banken aus, weil niemand mir mehr einen Job geben wird, wenn er meine Identität erfährt. Vielleicht suche ich auch nur nach der einzigartigen, wundervollen, erstklassigen, noch nie da gewesenen... Tasse, für meinen Tee gg  
  
_Danke auch an: Ella, auxia, Amunet, und die Leser, die mal wieder keine Zeit gehabt hatten, mir zu reviewen_. Es wird langsam auffällig, hm? Ich werde euch finden, nehmt euch in Acht muhahahaha...

Und bevor ich es vergesse. Eine Widmung: Also, ich widme den ersten Teil meiner Beta-Leserin Lethe, die unermüdlich meine Fehler ausmerzt. Den zweiten Teil widme ich Archie, nein Stupor. Ach wie auch immer. Er weiß, dass er gemeint ist gg. Begründung? Weil er mich so nett darum erpresst hat gg

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Kapitel 19**  
  
Draco wachte früh auf und wunderte sich über die Wärme auf seiner Brust und seiner Schulter. Er riss die Augen auf und wollte schon aufspringen, als ihm der Gedanke kam, dass Pansy sich in sein Zimmer geschlichen und sich einfach zu ihm gelegt hatte.

Aber dann beruhigte er sich, als er bemerkte, dass es viel zu hell war, als dass es sein Zimmer hätte sein können. Er hob kurz den Kopf und bemerkte eine Hand auf seiner Brust. Er sah schwarze Haare auf seiner Schulter.  
  
Mit einem Lächeln sank er zurück ins Kissen. Die Erinnerungen strömten auf ihn ein. Der Goldjunge, der so selig an ihm geschmiegt schlief, hatte ihn gebeten, zu kommen.

Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch, was auf dem Nachttisch lag. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Endlich glaubte der Gryffindor nicht mehr, dass er ein Todesengel war.  
  
Er schloss die Augen, um die Wärme des Jungen ganz zu spüren. Der Geruch des Jungen stieg ihm in die Nase. Kokosnuss... hm, Sonne, Strand, Meer...

Er hätte ewig so liegen bleiben können, den Goldjungen in seinen Armen, das Gefühl von Geborgenheit, das angenehme Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend, die Wärme an den Stellen, an denen der Gryffindor ihn berührte.  
  
---  
  
_Er streckte ihm eine Hand hin. „Vertraust du mir?"  
  
Harry sah ihn unsicher an. Vertrauen... Es war ein zu starkes Wort. Wann hatte er das letzte Mal vertraut? Er wusste es nicht, konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Vielleicht hatte er es verlernt zu vertrauen.  
  
„Vertraust du mir?" wiederholte sein Gegenüber die Frage. _

_Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. „Ich... ich weiß nicht, Draco!" Er senkte den Kopf, um den verärgerten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen zu müssen.  
  
Der Blonde beugte sich vor und hob sein Kinn. Harry war überrascht, als er keine Verärgerung sah. Stattdessen sandte Draco eine Sanftheit aus, die er ihm früher nie zugetraut hätte.  
  
„Es wird Zeit, dass du lernst, anderen zu vertrauen!" Er reichte ihm erneut die Hand. „Komm mit mir und du wirst es nicht bereuen!"  
  
Harry zweifelte noch immer. Zu oft wurde er enttäuscht, zu oft hatte er jemanden verloren, dem er vertraut hatte. _

_„Geh ein Risiko ein, Harry! Das Leben ist ein Risiko. Nur so macht es Spaß zu leben." _

_Er blickte in die sturmgrauen Augen. „Draco!" hauchte er.  
_  
---  
  
„Draco!" hauchte der Goldjunge an seiner Seite. Überrascht blickte Draco auf. Träumte der Gryffindor gerade von ihm? Ob es ein schöner Traum war?  
  
---  
  
_„Was ist, Harry?" Die Stimme war sanft, fast zärtlich, liebkoste seine Seele.  
  
„Warum machst du das für mich?"Er errötete und sah zu Boden, damit Draco es nicht sah und es – wie er es früher getan hätte – gegen ihn verwenden würde.  
  
Der Blonde lächelte. „Weil ich dich brauche." _

_„Weil du mich brauchst?"Unglauben schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
_  
---  
  
„Weil du mich brauchst?" murmelte der Goldjunge leise.

Draco lauschte der Stimme. Wenn er früher gewusst hätte, dass der Gryffindor im Schlaf sprach... Was hätte er nicht alles getan, um den Goldjungen lächerlich zu machen. Na ja, früher wäre er aber auch nicht in seinen Schlafsaal gekommen.  
  
---  
  
_„Vertrau mir!" Erneut streckte Draco ihm die Hand hin. Harry zögerte noch immer. Zu sehr nagte in ihm der Zweifel, ob er es überhaupt konnte.  
  
„Gib mir deine Hand, Harry, und alles wird gut!" _

_Hoffnung keimte in seinen Augen auf. „Alles wird gut?"  
  
_---  
  
Draco drückte den Goldjungen enger an sich. Ansonsten regte er sich nicht, aus Angst, er könnte ihn wecken. Es war schon ziemlich hell. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es sechs Uhr war.  
  
Das Treffen... Er hatte das Treffen vergessen. Er erwog kurz, einfach liegen zu bleiben. Aber wer wusste schon, wie sein Vater ihn bestrafte. Vorsichtig löste er sich von dem Goldjungen.  
  
„W...was?" murmelte er verschlafen.  
  
„Schlaf weiter, Harry! Ich komme gleich wieder!" Er stieg über den Gryffindor hinweg, verließ das Zimmer und ging die Treppen zum Astronomieturm hoch. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und trat auf die Plattform.  
  
„Du bist spät!" herrschte ihn sein Vater an.

Draco zuckte unmerklich zusammen. „Es tut mir leid, Vater!"

Lucius Malfoy schnaubte nur abfällig.  
  
„Was wolltest du mir mitteilen?" Er hoffte, dass sein Vater das Zittern in seiner Stimme nicht hörte.  
  
„Nun, eine Schülerin hat mir mitgeteilt, dass du eine Beziehung hast." Sein Vater zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Stimmt das?"

Draco verengte die Augen. Was hatte Pansy vor? „Nein!" sagte er. Und es war sogar die Wahrheit.  
  
„Sie sagt, es wäre ein widerliches Schlammblut."

Der Blonde sog scharf die Luft ein und sah seinen Vater für eine Sekunde entsetzt an, bevor er sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte.  
  
Aber Lucius reichte es. „Wer ist sie? Ich will ihren Namen wissen!" knurrte er.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Was würde passieren, wenn sein Vater wüsste, dass es Harry Potter, der Junge, der seinen geliebten dunklen Lord getötet hatte, war?  
  
„Du willst es mir nicht sagen? Habe ich dir nicht Gehorsam beigebracht?"Er holte seinen Zauberstab hervor.

„Doch!" Er wusste, was gleich kam und wappnete sich schon einmal innerlich davor.  
  
„Sag mir ihren Namen!" Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Crucio!"schrie sein Vater.  
  
Der Fluch traf ihn und zwang ihn in die Knie. Er keuchte auf, als der Schmerz ihn durchfuhr. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, wollte vor seinem Vater und vor sich den Stolz nicht verlieren.

Er schmeckte Blut an seinen Lippen. Er stemmte sich mit seinen Händen am Boden ab, versuchte, den Schmerz so weit wie möglich zuzulassen, um nicht gänzlich wahnsinnig zu werden.  
  
Seine Arme knickte ein, sodass sein Oberkörper auf den Boden sank. Er zitterte unkontrolliert, wünschte, dass die Schmerzen aufhören würden, dass er endlich sterben könnte.

Er hielt es keine Sekunde länger aus. Die Schmerzen brachten ihn um. Nur mit Mühe konnte er die Schreie unterdrücken, wollte seinem Vater nicht den Sieg gönnen.  
  
Vor seinen Augen verschwamm alles. Er nahm nur undeutliche Schemen wahr. Aber das gehässige Grinsen seines Vaters brannte sich in sein Gehirn.  
  
Erst als er drohte, ohnmächtig zu werden, hörte sein Vater auf. „Wie ist ihr Name?"

Er zitterte am ganzen Leib, alles brannte. Er spürte jede Faser. Er stöhnte vor Qualen. „Nein!" flüsterte er. Zu mehr war er nicht imstande.  
  
Sein Vater richtete noch mal den Stab auf ihn. „Ist sie es wirklich wert?" fragte er höhnisch.

Harry... Vor seinem geistigen Auge tauchte der Goldjunge auf und lächelte ihn an. „Ja!"

„Crucio!"  
  
Ein heiserer Schrei entkam seinen Lippen, noch ehe er ihn unterdrücken konnte. Schmerzen, sein ganzer Körper bestand nur noch aus Schmerzen. Konnte es nicht endlich aufhören? Wie lange konnte er noch durchhalten?

Sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Er presste sich die Hand an die Brust und keuchte vor Schmerzen. Aus dem Keuchen wurde nur noch ein Wimmern. Der Fluch endete erneut, aber die Schmerzen blieben.  
  
„Antworte mir gefälligst!" herrschte Lucius seinen Sohn an.

„W...worauf?"Er fuhr sich schwerfällig mit der Zunge über die trockenen und aufgesprungenen Lippen.  
  
„Wie ist ihr Name?" Sein Vater kam drohend näher und packte ihn um den Hals. Mit einer Leichtigkeit hob er ihn hoch und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand.  
  
Draco schrie vor Schmerz auf, als sein Rücken brutal Bekanntschaft mit der Steinwand machte.  
  
„Du bist es eigentlich nicht wert, mein Sohn zu sein!" knurrte Lucius zwischen den Zähnen. „Aber unser Lord hat noch etwas mit dir vor. In den Sommerferien wirst du in unsere Kreise aufgenommen. Verstanden?"  
  
Draco antwortete nicht, kämpfte nur gegen die Ohnmacht an, die ihn zu überfallen drohte. Die Stimme seines Vaters nahm er nur aus weiter Ferne wahr, ohne überhaupt die Bedeutung zu verstehen.  
  
„VERSTANDEN?" bellte sein Vater.

Der Slytherin nickte. Selbst diese Bewegung verursachte ihm Schmerzen, sodass er kurz aufkeuchte.  
  
„Gleichzeitig geben wir deine Verlobung mit Pansy Parkinson bekannt!" Dann verschwand sein Vater lautlos, ließ seinen Sohn einfach liegen, überließ ihn seinem Schicksal.  
  
Er spürte die Abwesenheit seines Vaters und ließ nun endlich die Dunkelheit zu, die ihn überwältigen wollte. Es war vorbei. Er war bereit zu sterben. Dann sank er sachte in Ohnmacht.  
  
---  
  
Er wachte auf und merkte sofort, dass etwas fehlte. Ohne die Augen zu öffnen tastete er mit seiner Hand neben sich. Nichts. Langsam sah er auf. Da war wirklich nichts. Müsste da nicht eigentlich Draco liegen?

Er runzelte die Stirn, erinnerte sich, dass der Blonde aufgestanden war. Schließlich reckte Harry sich. So gut hatte er seit Langem nicht mehr geschlafen.  
  
Es hatte sich so gut angefühlt, als der Slytherin neben ihm gelegen hatte. Endlich hatte er Geborgenheit und Wärme empfunden. Wie lange war es her, seit er das gefühlt hatte?

Er stand auf und nahm erst mal eine ausgiebige Dusche. Ihm fiel sein Traum wieder ein und er errötete. „Merlin sei Dank, weiß Draco es nicht." murmelte er, als er den Hahn aufdrehte.  
  
Jedenfalls hoffte er es. Hatte Ron nicht einmal gesagt, dass er im Schlaf redete? Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Und wenn, dann hatte er das ganz gewiss nicht heute gemacht. Er nickte, um seinen Gedanken zu unterstützen.  
  
Und doch blieb da ein kleiner Zweifel, klein und nagend. Aber es reichte, damit sich in Harry Unwohlsein ausbreitete. Was war, wenn doch? Er seufzte leise.

Dann konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern. Er seifte sich ein und duschte sich schließlich ab. Dabei summte er vor sich hin.  
  
---  
  
Er wachte auf, als er die Schmerzen spürte. Er schloss die Augen, wollte weiterhin ohnmächtig sein, um den Schmerzen zu entkommen.

Er versuchte sich zu bewegen, aber die Schmerzen hinderten ihn daran. Dann wollte er seine Gedanken ordnen. Aber auch hier übertönten die Schmerzen alles.  
  
Das Einzige, was er tun konnte, war liegen bleiben und hoffen, dass jemand ihn fand. Oder qualvoll sterben. Der Goldjunge tauchte vor seinem Auge auf, überwog die Schmerzen. Er musste zu Harry.  
  
Langsam stützte er sich mit seinen Armen vom Boden ab. Er zitterte. Seine Arme wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, konnten die Last seines Oberkörpers nicht tragen.

Er versuchte, so weit es ging, die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und erhob sich schwerfällig. Schließlich stand er auf wackligen Beinen, an der Wand abgestützt. Unsicher machte er einen Schritt nach vorne.  
  
Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als jede Bewegung schmerzte. Langsam ging er Schritt für Schritt, drohte immer wieder einzuknicken, wenn er sich nicht irgendwo hätte festhalten können. Die Schmerzen trieben ihm Tränen in die Augen.  
  
Er keuchte auf und war froh, als er endlich die Drachenstatue erreicht hatte. Er schwitzte, sein Körper schmerzte.  
  
Er öffnete den Mund, um das Passwort zu sagen. Aber nur ein Stöhnen kam aus seiner Kehle. Er atmete tief durch und krächzte: „Animus draconis." Dann stolperte in das Zimmer.  
  
Er nahm kaum wahr, wie Harry gerade aus dem Badezimmer kam, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet. Schließlich fiel Draco der Länge nach hin und wurde zum zweiten Mal ohnmächtig.  
  
---  
  
Harry kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer, als er erschrocken die Luft einsog. Vor ihm stolperte Draco in einem sehr schlechten Zustand ins Zimmer. „Draco!"schrie er angsterfüllt und rannte auf ihn zu.  
  
Er beugte sich hinunter, bemerkte dabei nicht, wie das Handtuch wegrutschte. Sanft rüttelte er ihn an der Schulter. „Draco?" fragte er leise, schon fast panisch. Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und verfrachtete den Ohnmächtigen mit Hilfe des Schwebezaubers in sein Bett.

---

Ich habe mich innerlich schon auf Morddrohungen vorbereitet. Nur zu, reviewt sie. ICH ERWARTE SIE!

---


	20. Heilung

---

Ok, nur weil ihr es seid und weil ich über 200 Reviews von euch bekomme habe (Ich meine insgesamt, nicht pro Kapitel. Hättet ihr es pro Kapitel gemacht, dann wäre die Geschichte nun fertig!) aufgrund also der Anzahl der Reviews habe ich mich entschlossen, gleich 2 neue Kapitel reinzusetzen. Ja, ihr habt richtig gehört! ZWEI NEUE KAPITEL! Dafür erwarte ich jetzt aber auch VIELE Reviews.  
  
_An Muramdamus:_ Ich leide genauso wie sie, wenn ihnen was passiert. Mein Herz schmerzt, mein Körper ist schwach. Aber meine dunkle Seele setzt sich durch  
  
_An Severina:_ Pst, nicht so laut! Was sollen denn die Leute von mir denken? Noch brauche ich sie! Ich betone hier noch einmal das Wörtchen NOCH! Ich darf mir den Tod selber aussuchen? Juhu, die Meisten lassen mir diese Entscheidung nicht. Mir fällt bestimmt etwas kreatives ein gg  
  
_An Riwen:_ Immer ein Schock nach dem anderen. Und weil ich so die Leser behalte. Schließlich höre ich meistens an der besten Stelle auf, was ich natürlich nicht will, falls das jemand behauptet  
  
_An Glaniel:_ Erst dann bekomme ich eine? Mist, jetzt muss ich auch noch eine Hochzeit reinbringen  
  
_An Leseteufel:_ Hei, versprechen kann ich nichts. Aber Harry wird nicht sterben. Warum haben eigentlich alle Folterinstrumente ZU HAUSE IM KELLER? Mein Gott, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass so viele darauf stehen gg  
  
_An Stupor:_ Ich bin schon richtig auf Entzug! Wo bleibt mein Kakao????  
  
_An Dark-Luzie:_ Wie gesagt, eine Hochzeit war noch nicht geplant...  
  
_An Devilsnight:_ Also ich kann dir versichern, dass mindestens eine der genannten Personen sterben wird.  
  
_An Eulchen:_ Ja, alle wollen Pansy tot sehen! Ich meine, so eine intrigante Schlange muss zu jeder Story gehören. Pansy ist wichtig! (Oh man, habe ich das jetzt geschrieben?)  
  
_An Lady Malfoy:_ Habe es heraufgesetzt. Es sollte eigentlich nicht so äh – nennen wir es – heftig werden. Und dann habe ich es einfach vergessen. Habe zuviel mit meinen Plänen für die Welteroberung zu tun, dabei muss man schon soviel beachten.  
  
_An Vanillia:_ Pansy umbringen? PANSY UMBRINGEN? WARUM SOLLT ICH DAS DENN MACHEN? sie hat doch so gesehen, gar nichts getan...  
  
_An Kaktus_: Hei, ich kenne meinen Text aus meinem Theaterstück auch noch. Man hat das so verinnerlicht. Aber keine Sorge, irgendwann kommst du darüber hinweg...  
  
_Danke auch an: Momo-Chan, Lyonessheart, Dark-live, Amunet, Ella und die anderen Leser, die ich nicht aufführe, weil ich ihre Namen nicht kenne, da jene es versäumt haben zu reviewen!  
_  
**Kapitel 20**  
  
Er hatte sich nicht von der Stelle gerührt, saß neben Draco auf dem Bett und hielt seine Hand. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte oder konnte. „Draco?" flüsterte er leise.

Das Gesicht des Slytherins verzog sich vor Schmerzen, sonst rührte er sich nicht. Was war nur passiert?

Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Es sah aus, als wäre er gefoltert worden. War sein Vater etwa hier gewesen? Würde Lucius Malfoy es seinem Sohn überhaupt antun?  
  
Schließlich stand er zögernd auf. Vielleicht konnte er etwas aus der Krankenstation holen. Er musste nur aufpassen, dass Madame Pomfrey ihn nicht erwischte. N

ur was für einen Trank oder eine Salbe brauchte er? Besaß der Blonde überhaupt Narben? Zitternd schlug er die Decke zurück, nahm eine Schere und schnitt das Hemd auf.  
  
Dann sog er scharf die Luft ein. Sein ganzer Brustkorb war übersät mit Narben. Einige waren schon verblasst, andere schienen frisch zu sein. Bedächtig fuhr er eine Kontur nach und zog seine Hand sofort zurück, als Draco aufkeuchte.

Harry biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen. Hatte Draco nicht auch eine Salbe gehabt, mit dem er ihn in den Weihnachtsferien behandelt hatte? Aber wie lautete das Passwort zum Slytherinkerker?  
  
Nein, er sollte lieber zu Madame Pomfrey gehen. Zögernd stand er auf und suchte in seinem Schrank nach Anziehsachen.

Er wandte sich um, die Hose in der Hand haltend, als er bemerkte, dass Draco ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte und dann schnell die Augen wieder schloss.  
  
„Draco, bist du wach?" Harry ging zu ihm. Die Hose hatte er achtlos fallen lassen. Er setzte sich auf das Bett. „Draco?"

Langsam öffnete der Blonde die Augen. „Harry!" krächzte er und verzog das Gesicht.  
  
„Was ist passiert?"

„Vater... Crucio!"

Harry nahm die Hand des Slytherin. „Hei, jetzt wird alles wieder gut."  
  
Draco schloss die Augen wieder.

„Schmerzt es sehr?"

„Werde es... überleben!"Er holte einmal tief Luft. „Wie immer!"  
  
Harry traute seinen Ohren nicht. Wie oft wurde Draco von seinem Vater gefoltert? „Kann ich etwas für dich tun?" fragte er besorgt.

„Schlaf! Morgen... geht's wieder!"  
  
Der Gryffindor biss sich auf die Lippen. Wahrscheinlich würde es ihm morgen nicht wirklich besser gehen. Deshalb entschloss er sich, sich anzuziehen und unter dem Tarnumhang ins Krankenzimmer zu schleichen.  
  
---  
  
Unschlüssig starrte er auf die vielen Flaschen und Salben, horchte, ob Madame Pomfrey in der Nähe war und begann, die Etiketten zu lesen.

Knochenwuchs, Antidepressivum, Schlaftrank, Traumlostrank, Schmerz stillender Trank... Aha! Behutsam nahm er die Flasche an sich. Nun brauchte er nur noch die richtige Salbe.

Nach kurzem Suchen fand er die Richtige – so hoffte er wenigstens – und kehrte in sein Zimmer zurück.  
  
---  
  
„Harry?" krächzte er leise. Seine Kehle war trocken. Er hatte Durst. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, da selbst das Licht schmerzte. Das Sprechen bereitete ihm Schwierigkeiten. „Harry?" fragte er erneut.

Warum antwortete der Goldjunge ihm nicht? Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite. Er unterdrückte ein Keuchen und blickte sich um. Niemand war da. Wo war er? Wieso war er nicht bei ihm?  
  
Angst breitete sich in ihm aus, wofür er sich im selben Moment schämte. Der Goldjunge würde wiederkommen. Ganz bestimmt. Er schloss die Augen. E

in anderer Gedanke drängte sich ihm auf. Und was, wenn er dem Gryffindor nur zur Last fiel, wenn der ihm gar nicht helfen wollte?  
  
Vielleicht sollte er in sein Zimmer zurückkehren und sich dort ausruhen. Vorsichtig stemmte er sich auf, unterdrückte jeden Schmerz und ging unsicher einen Schritt nach dem anderen.

Er schaffte genau drei Meter, als er keuchend zusammenbrach und zitternd liegen blieb.  
  
---  
  
Er trat in sein Zimmer und stolperte schon fast über den Slytherin, der am Boden lag. Erschrocken ließ er alles fallen und kniete sich vor ihm nieder. „Draco?"

Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen. „Da... bist du ja!" Dann sackte sein Kopf wieder nach unten.  
  
Mit äußerster Mühe brachte er ihn zurück in sein Bett. „Du sollst doch nicht aufstehen. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Der Slytherin antwortete nicht. Sein Atem ging schneller.  
  
Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf und holte die Heilmittel. Er füllte etwas von dem Trank in ein Glas und hob den Kopf des Kranken an.

„Was...?" brachte er heiser hervor.  
  
„Ein schmerzstillender Trank. Trink!" Er setzte das Glas vorsichtig an die Lippen.

Draco verzog das Gesicht, als er schluckte.

„Hoffentlich wirkt es!" murmelte der Gryffindor und schraubte die Dose mit der Heilsalbe auf. Vorsichtig begann er damit, die Striemen zu betupfen.  
  
Der Slytherin sog zischend die Luft ein. Besorgt beugte Harry sich vor. „Tut es sehr weh?"

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Aber der Gryffindor bemerkte sofort, dass er log. „Immer den Starken spielen, hm?"  
  
Der Blonde brachte ein klägliches Lächeln zustande. „Machst du... doch nicht... anders."

Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
  
---  
  
Die Schmerzen des Fluches waren tatsächlich zurückgegangen und auf ein Minimum reduziert worden. Endlich hatte er Zeit nachzudenken, wenn seine Haut nicht so brennen würde.

Seit der Goldjunge ihm die Salbe aufgestrichen hatte, brannten seine Narben wie die Hölle. Er schoss die Augen.  
  
Im Sommer würde er also Todesser werden, es sei denn, Voldemort starb vorher. Gleichzeitig wäre er mit Pansy verlobt.

Wut keimte in ihm auf. Sie wusste es. Sie hatte es arrangiert. Nur wegen ihr war er jetzt in diesem Schlamassel.

„Warum war dein Vater überhaupt hier?" fragte der Gryffindor neugierig.  
  
Draco öffnete langsam die Augen. Vielleicht sollte er es ihm nicht sagen. Wahrscheinlich war es besser so.

Sonst könnte er noch so reagieren wie das letzte Mal. Sonst könnte er denken, dass er dem Gryffindor nur deswegen geholfen hatte. „Was?" Er musste Zeit gewinnen, um sich eine passende Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.  
  
„Warum war dein Vater hier?" Er nahm seine Hand. „Und versuch gar nicht erst, dich herauszureden."

Draco seufzte leise. „Er hat mir mitgeteilt, dass ich in den Sommerferien Todesser werden und dann mit Pansy verlobt werden soll."  
  
Der Goldjunge ließ seine Hand los. „Was?"f ragte er schockiert.

„Das kann er doch nicht machen!"

„Ich fürchte doch."  
  
Der Gryffindor schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt bestimmt eine Lösung!" beharrte er.

Draco schnaubte. „Das glaube ich nicht. Aber bis zu den Sommerferien ist noch Zeit. Bis dahin werde ich mein Leben genießen." meinte er leise.  
  
„Sag doch bitte so was nicht!" Er nahm seine Hand. „Wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen."

Der Blonde konnte es nicht fassen. Wie naiv war der Goldjunge eigentlich? Und trotzdem wollte er ihm glauben. Aber warum machte er das für ihn? Der Gryffindor drehte sich weg. „Warum machst du das?"  
  
Harry wandte sich ihm wieder zu. „Weil du mir geholfen hast." Er strich einmal zärtlich über die Wange des Slytherin, sodass die Stelle brannte. „Das macht man so unter Freunden!"

Freunde... Draco lächelte.  
  
Wie oft hatte er sich schon gewünscht, mit dem Goldjungen Freundschaft zu schließen. Schon als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Bei der nächsten Begegnung hatte der Gryffindor die Freundschaft ausgeschlagen.

Und nun waren sie wirklich Freunde. Draco konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.  
  
„Das solltest du öfters machen!" Harry betrachtete versonnen sein Gesicht.

„Was? Mich foltern lassen?"  
  
Der Goldjunge schüttelte den Kopf. „Lächeln." Er errötete und sah schnell weg.

Dracos Lächeln wurde noch breiter. „Dir gefällt mein Lächeln?"  
  
„Danke übrigens, dass du die Nacht hier geblieben warst!" versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken.

Der Blonde winkte ab. „Kein Thema." Er starrte in die smaragdgrünen Augen. Nein, korrigierte er sich. Er versank fast darin.  
  
---  
  
Harry fühlte sich unwohl, als er in die sturmgrauen Augen sah. Er konnte seine Gefühle nicht ganz erkennen. Da war ein Kribbeln in der Magengegend, aber sein Herz presste sich vor Angst zusammen.

Er wollte den Blickkontakt brechen, aber trotzdem hielt ihn etwas auf. Schüchtern lächelte er Draco an.  
  
Erst das laute Knurren, das der Magen des Slytherin machte, unterbrach die Spannung, die geherrscht hatte. „Ich glaube, ich hole dir etwas zu essen!" Harry flüchtete schon fast vor dem Blonden. Draußen lehnte er sich an die Wand und atmete tief durch, versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen.  
  
Was war gerade nur los gewesen? Warum hatte er so gebannt in Dracos Augen gesehen? Er seufzte leise. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es sehr bald schon herausfinden würde.  
  
---


	21. In wen bist du verliebt?

---  
  
Kapitel 21  
  
„Pansy, wo bist du?" stieß Malfoy zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Am nächsten Morgen ging es ihm besser, sodass er in den Slytherin-Kerker zurückkehrte.

Nun suchte er wütend nach dem Mädchen, das ihm alles eingebrockt hatte. Als er sie nicht fand, ging er in sein Zimmer und traute seinen Augen nicht. „PANSY!" schrie er und sah entsetzt auf sein Bett.

Dort lag doch tatsächlich das Mädchen und schien seelenruhig zu schlafen. In SEINEM Bett.  
  
Pansy fuhr erschrocken in die Höhe. Als sie ihn erkannte, lächelte sie. „Dracilein, da bist du ja!"

Er kam drohend auf sie zu, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt. „Du warst es, nicht wahr?"

Sie sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du hast meinem Vater geschrieben."  
  
Erkenntnis leuchtete auf. Sie strahlte ihn an. „Du weißt es also. Wir werden verlobt." Sie sprang auf und wollte ihn umarmen.

Er aber stieß sie schon fast grob von sich. „Ich werde dich nicht heiraten, Pansy!"  
  
Ihre Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Oh doch, das wirst du!" Sie zeigte ihm ein hinterhältiges Grinsen. „Weil dein Vater es möchte!" Sie musterte ihn. „Und ich glaube nicht, dass sie es wert ist, dass du dich gegen deine Familie stellst."  
  
Draco ballte die Fäuste. Wäre sie kein Mädchen, hätte er sie schon längst zu Boden gedrückt und auf sie eingeschlagen. Was anderes hätte sie nicht verdient. „Raus!" knurrte er.  
  
Sie aber setzte sich demonstrativ auf das Bett. „Weißt du, dass das hier bald auch mein Zimmer sein wird?"Sie sah sich interessiert um.

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Boden. Sie bückte sich und hob den Zettel hoch. Verblüfft las sie ihn. Wut spiegelte sich in ihren Augen, als sie aufsah. „Du warst bei ihr, oder? Du hast die Nacht bei ihr verbracht."  
  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht!" zischte er.

Sie schnaubte. „Oh, bald geht mich das sehr wohl etwas an." Sie stand auf und ging auf ihn zu. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen und strich über seine Brust. „Du gehörst mir, nur mir!"

Sie widerte ihn an. Angeekelt trat er einen Schritt zurück. „Nenn mir ihren Namen!"  
  
„Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer!" zischte er. Ihr hinterhältiges Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein widerlich Süßliches. „Wir machen einen Deal. Du sagst mir ihren Namen und ich werde das Zimmer verlassen."  
  
Am Liebsten würde er sie packen und eigenhändig aus dem Zimmer schmeißen. Aber jede auch noch so kleine Berührung rief Ekel in ihm hervor. „Nun?"  
  
Aber wenn er sie nicht rausschmiss, würde sie ihn weiter nerven. Was war also schlimmer? Er entschied sich für das kleinere Übel, packte sie am Arm und warf sie aus dem Zimmer. Dann schloss er die Tür ab.  
  
„Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast!" rief sie entrüstet und rauschte davon. Draco lehnte sich gegen die Tür. Er hatte noch so Einiges von ihr zu erwarten. Nur was plante sie diesmal?  
  
Er seufzte. Dann zog er sich den Pullover aus und roch daran. Der Kokosnussduft stieg ihm in die Nase. Er schloss die Augen, um sich ganz darauf zu konzentrieren.  
  
Der Goldjunge hatte es ihm gegeben. Er hatte beschämt auf den Boden gesehen und eine Entschuldigung gemurmelt, weil er seinen Pullover aufgeschnitten hatte.

Draco lächelte, als er sich die Röte auf Harrys Wangen erneut ins Gedächtnis rief. Er hatte einfach zu niedlich ausgesehen. Er zog sich um und ging dann zum Frühstück.  
  
---  
  
Er saß auf der Bank und blickte kurz zum Gryffindortisch. Der Goldjunge schien heute fröhlicher zu sein und langte ordentlich zu.

Mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich seinem Essen zu. Leider hatte er nicht verhindern können, dass Pansy sich genau neben ihn gesetzt hatte.  
  
„Ich schwöre dir, wenn du mir nicht ihren Namen sagst, dann werden alle Mädchen darunter leiden." Er zuckte mit den Achseln und griff nach dem Glas.

Pansy beobachtete ihn wachsam. Ein zufriedenes Grinsen huschte über ihre Lippen. „Ich werde den Namen schon noch herausfinden!"  
  
Er beachtete sie nicht, sondern riskierte noch einen Blick zum Goldjungen. Genau im selben Moment machte der Gryffindor das Gleiche. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Er lächelte und senkte dann wieder den Blick.

Aber Pansy hatte es bemerkt. „Wen hast du angesehen?" Sie sah in die Menge. „War es diese Chang?"Sie musterte die Asiatin voller Abscheu.  
  
Er erwiderte nichts darauf, stand auf und ging. Noch länger konnte er das Mädchen nicht ertragen. Zu allem Überfluss folgte sie ihm. „Dracilein, warte doch mal!"

Er ging weiter, tat so, als hätte er es nicht gehört. Er ging durch den Kerker in sein Zimmer. Pansy folgte ihm, noch ehe er die Tür vor ihrer Nase zuschlagen konnte.  
  
„Verschwinde!" knurrte er. Sie verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn an, das hinterlistige Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

„Also, Dracilein, du hast diese Nacht nicht in deinem Zimmer geschlafen, richtig?"

„Richtig!" antwortete er automatisch. Er wollte es nicht, aber irgendetwas zwang ihn dazu.

„Du warst bestimmt bei ihr. Also, wie ist ihr Name?"  
  
Er presste die Lippen zusammen, wollte nicht sagen, dass es der Goldjunge war. Komischerweise fühlte er auch nicht den Drang dazu. „Was hast du mit mir gemacht?"  
  
„Ein Veritaserum im Kürbissaft." Sie musterte ihn. „Du hast in einem fremden Bett geschlafen?"

Er ballte die Hände, wollte ‚nein' sagen. „Ja!" knurrte er.

„Von welchem Mädchen?"  
  
Er verengte die Augen. Aber auch diesmal konnte er den Drang unterdrücken. War es, weil die Frage nicht präzise genug gestellt wurde?

„Sag es mir!" herrschte sie ihn an.  
  
Er öffnete die Tür. „Verschwinde!"

„Du bist verliebt, oder?"  
  
Er nickte. „Ja!" Er fluchte innerlich. Wenn sie weiter so Fragen stellte, konnte er – wer weiß was – verraten.

Also machte er das einzig Sinnvolle. Er stürmte aus dem Zimmer und ließ das Mädchen alleine zurück. Lieber sollte sie in seinen Sachen rumschnüffeln, als ihn weiter ausquetschen.  
  
Er ging in das Zimmer des Goldjungen. Harry saß auf dem Bett und blätterte neugierig durch das Buch über Engel. Er sah überrascht auf. „Oh, Draco, was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich bin vor Pansy geflüchtet, weil sie mir ein Veritaserum in den Kürbissaft geschüttet hat und mich ausquetschen will!" Und genau das wollte er dem Gryffindor eigentlich nicht sagen.  
  
„Warum?"

„Weil sie denkt, dass ich eine Beziehung mit irgendeinem Mädchen habe." Frustriert ließ er sich auf das Bett fallen.  
  
Der Goldjunge legte das Buch weg. „Und das hast du nicht?"

Draco sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nein!"

„Und warum nicht?" Interesse loderte in seinen Augen auf.  
  
Der Blonde biss sich auf die Lippen. „Weil ich in jemand anderes verliebt bin! Kannst du nicht aufhören, Fragen zu stellen? Du weißt, dass ich die Wahrheit sagen muss."

Er lächelte. „Ja, das weiß ich. Das macht das Ganze doch erst interessant." Er überlegte kurz. „In wen bist du verliebt?"  
  
Entsetzen keimte in Draco auf. Warum musste er ausgerechnet DIESE Frage stellen? „In dich!" nuschelte er und drehte den Kopf weg.

Harry beugte sich neugierig näher. „Wie bitte?"

Der Blonde holte einmal tief Luft. „In dich!"

„Oh!" war das Einzige, was der Goldjunge sagte.  
  
---  
  
So, ich weiß, dass ist mal wieder ein für mich typisches Ende. Tja, aber das ist noch nicht einmal das Schlimmste daran. Es wird wahrscheinlich auch das Ende dieser Geschichte sein. Schnief für die nächsten drei Wochen.

Ich muss mich nämlich eingehender mit der Welteroberung auseinander setzen... ähm, ich meine natürlich, ich fahre in Urlaub, ja genau in Urlaub, überseht einfach das mit der Weltherrschaft... äh, Urlaub, also, drei Wochen Urlaub.

Ach, und soll ich euch was sagen? Drei Wochen Sonne, Strand und Meer und was habt ihr? Regen, Regen, Regen... Und ab August mit etwas Glück ist die Welt MEIN! Äh, ich meine, ihr bekommt das nächste Kapitel!

---


	22. Küsse und andere Zugeständnisse

---

An alle! So, ich hoffe, heute ist der 18. Juli und meine Schwester hat meine Anweisung korrekt befolgt, sodass ihr schon etwas lesen könnt. Warum ich das gemacht habe?  
  
Nun, Severina hat heute Geburtstag. Und weil ich nicht ein ganz so schlechter Mensch bin, dachte ich mir, ich schenke ihr etwas. Natürlich habe ich dabei an ein Land gedacht wie Frankreich oder so und einen Adelstitel.  
  
Aber ich habe mich dann doch eher für ein Kapitel entschieden. Ich weiß, dass es sehr kurz ist, aber ich will den Süchtigen ja nicht die Droge wegnehmen.  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SEVERINA!  
  
DIESES KAPITEL IST DIR GEWIDMET!  
  
**Kapitel 22**  
  
„Oh?"echote Draco. „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?"  
  
Harry errötete und sah auf seine Hände. „Was soll ich dazu schon sagen?"  
  
Der Blonde zuckte mit seinen Schultern und drehte sich weg.  
  
Der Gryffindor biss sich auf die Lippen, als er den Rücken des Slytherin betrachtete. War er in ihn verliebt? Er seufzte leise, als er sich an die letzten Tage erinnerte. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich in Draco verliebt hatte. Aber konnte er es wirklich riskieren?  
  
Immerhin hatte er schon so viele Menschen verloren, die ihm etwas bedeuteten. Er war zwar kein Todesengel, der sich seine Opfer erwählte, aber der Verlust war doch zu groß gewesen.  
  
Was passierte, wenn Draco ebenso sterben würde? Würde er daran zugrunde gehen? Konnte er es wirklich wagen, sein Herz zu verschenken, auch wenn er später wieder alleine war?  
  
Aber es musste ja nicht so kommen. Vielleicht würden sie auch in der Zukunft glücklich werden. Aber Draco sollte doch Todesser werden und Pansy heiraten.  
  
Sollte er seine Schutzmauer um sich herum für nur wenige Monate einreißen? Er barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was genau er jetzt tun sollte.  
  
---  
  
Innerlich hoffte er, dass der Goldjunge ihn berühren würde. Er hatte es gesagt, hatte es sich zum ersten Mal wirklich eingestanden. Und dann reagierte der Gryffindor so.  
  
Seine Hände krallten sich in die Decke, während seine Augen mühsam die Tränen der Verzweiflung zurückhielten. Er hatte es gewusst. Der Goldjunge hegte nicht die gleichen Gefühle für ihn. Was auch nicht verwunderlich war, da sie jahrelang Erzfeinde gewesen waren.  
  
Warum sollte er auch plötzlich seine Gefühle ändern? Die erste Träne rollte seiner Wange hinab und tropfte auf die Decke. Er wollte nicht weinen, nicht vor dem Goldjungen. Aber schon kurz darauf wurde er von lautlosen Schluchzern geschüttelt.  
  
---  
  
Als er sich zögernd zum Slytherin wandte, bemerkte er das Zittern. Weinte Draco? Weinte er wirklich? Er atmete tief durch und streckte eine Hand zu ihm aus. Vor der Berührung verharrte er.  
  
Die ganzen letzten Tage hatte er sich nach den Berührungen des Blonden gesehnt. Vielleicht sollte er seine Gefühle ein letztes Mal zulassen, egal wie es enden würde. Aber konnte er es danach auch ertragen? Würde er nicht einen zu großen Fehler machen? Oder war Draco sein Schicksal?  
  
„Draco?"Er flüsterte den Namen.  
  
Der Slytherin reagierte nicht.  
  
Behutsam strich er dem Blonden über den Rücken.  
  
Draco versteifte sich.  
  
Schließlich drehte Harry ihn um und zog ihn an sich. Behutsam strich er ihm über die Haare. „Was machst du nur mit mir, Draco?"  
  
Der Blonde sah auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. „Ich mit dir? Andersherum wäre es wohl richtig ausgedrückt."murmelte er und vergrub sich in das Hemd des Gryffindors.  
  
„Draco, willst du Todesser werden?"Wahrscheinlich stand der Junge noch unter dem Wahrheitsserum. Vielleicht bekam er so noch die Gewissheit, dass er wirklich keinen Fehler machte.  
  
„Nein!"nuschelte der Blonde und sah erneut auf. „Warum fragst du mich das?"  
  
Harry lächelte und strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Haar, Dracos Frage nicht beachtend. „Glaubst du an eine glückliche Zukunft?"  
  
Das Gesicht des Slytherin verfinsterte sich. „Ich weiß nicht. Die Gegenwart ist viel zu schrecklich. Auch in der Vergangenheit habe ich nur Angst und Schrecken kennen gelernt. Ich glaube, ich weiß nicht, was ein wirklich glückliches Leben ist."  
  
Er wusste nicht warum, aber er zog den Blonden zärtlich noch näher an sich heran. Vielleicht schenkte ihnen das Schicksal ein glückliches Leben. „Hast du mir das Leben gerettet, weil du in mich verliebt warst?"  
  
Jetzt schien Draco zu zögern. „Nicht nur!"murmelte er. „Auch, weil ich dachte, dass du vielleicht die einzige Chance bist, um Voldemort zu besiegen."Er sah auf und etwas Flehendes lag in seinen Augen. „Wirst du mich jetzt hassen?"  
  
Überrascht blickte der Gryffindor ihn an. „Hassen? Warum?"  
  
Der Slytherin schluckte. „Weil ich in dir, genauso wie die anderen, den Retter der Zaubererwelt sehe."  
  
Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube, ich kann dich nicht hassen. Nicht mehr! Aber vielleicht setzt du falsche Erwartungen in mich!"Und dann begann er zu erzählen, was sich bei Voldemorts Sturz wirklich zugetragen hatte, dass es die Liebe seiner Mutter war, die ihm das Leben gerettet hatte.  
  
„Die Liebe deiner Mutter?"fragte er ungläubig. „Tja, so ist auch das Rätsel gelöst."Dann kuschelte er sich wieder an Harry.  
  
---  
  
Ob er es wagen konnte? Er wollte es, wollte ihn spüren. Ob er ihn einfach fragen konnte? Was würde schon großartiges passieren, außer, dass er ‚nein' sagen könnte. Er wollte bis zu den Sommerferien glücklich sein, wenigstens einmal im Leben. Konnte der Goldjunge ihm dabei helfen? „Harry?"murmelte er in das T-Shirt und sog den Kokosnussduft ein.  
  
„Hm?"Er klang verschlafen, sodass Draco aufsah. Anscheinend war der Gryffindor tatsächlich eingedöst. „Darf... darf ich dich küssen?"  
  
Überrascht sah Harry auf. „Küssen?" Draco nickte zögernd. „Einen Kuss. Danach lasse ich dich in Ruhe!" beteuerte er, wollte lieber nicht daran denken, dass er nach einem Kuss wahrscheinlich mehr wollte.  
  
Langsam zog er sich zum Gesicht des Goldjungen hoch und blickte in die smaragdgrünen Augen. „Du hast so wunderschöne Augen!"Diese Augen weiteten sich gerade. Draco bekam davon nichts mehr mit.  
  
Er beugte sich vor, schloss seine Augen und presste seine Lippen zärtlich auf Harrys. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm. Reine Empfindungen durchströmten seinen Körper, ließen ihn dahinschmelzen. Er drückte sich enger an ihn heran, fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen des anderen, bis die sich öffneten und ihm so Einlass gewährten.  
  
Ein Stöhnen kam von seinen Lippen. Wie oft hatte er sich diesen Moment vorgestellt, von ihm geträumt? Aber nie, nie hätte er gedacht, dass es sich SO anfühlen würde.  
  
---  
  
Schon nach wenigen Sekunden hatte Harry die Augen geschlossen und den Kuss in vollen Zügen genossen, bis er selber leicht die Lippen öffnete. Die Gefühle drohten ihn zu überschwemmen. Er konnte kaum noch klar denken.  
  
Sein Körper bestand nur noch aus seinen Gefühlen. Glück, Geborgenheit, Sehnsucht. Er strich den Blonden erst durch die Haare und dann über den Rücken, immer wieder, bis der Blonde in seinem Mund aufkeuchte.  
  
Irgendwann löste Draco sich von ihm und blickte ihn liebevoll an. „Was machst du nur mit mir?"flüsterte er.  
  
Harry zog ihn zu sich heran. „Ich weiß nicht."Er lächelte ihn verführerisch an, bevor er den Blonden küsste.  
  
Es war schon sehr spät geworden, als die beiden Jungen nebeneinander im Bett lagen. Draco hatte sich mit dem Ellenbogen abgestützt und strich wie geistesabwesend über die schwarzen Haare. „Das habe ich mir schon immer gewünscht!"  
  
„Was? Mir durch die Haare zu fahren?"  
  
Draco lächelte ihn an. „Auch!"flüsterte er, sodass Harry rot wurde. Dann begann der Slytherin zu erzählen. Er beschrieb sein ganzes Leben, seine schreckliche Jugend, seine grausame Familie, die schmerzhaften Foltern, wenn er etwas gemacht hatte, dass seinem Vater missfiel.  
  
Harry war danach sehr schweigsam geworden. Es bedrückte ihn, dass Draco so etwas hatte durchmachen müssen. Er hatte es nicht verdient. Niemand hatte es. Und das sagte er ihm auch.  
  
Der Blonde lachte nur. „Du bist viel zu gut für diese Welt."Dann beugte er sich über Harry und griff das Buch über die Engel. Er schlug die Seite auf, wo der Abschnitt über den Todesengel stand, und tippte auf den darüber. Harry las es sich durch.  
  
„Irgendwann!"füsterte Draco in sein Ohr. „Irgendwann wirst auch du einem Schicksalsengel begegnen. Und er wird dir dann einen Wunsch erfüllen..."Dann beugte er sich vor und küsste den Gryffindor erneut. „Ich kenne nämlich niemanden, der ein so reines Herz hat wie du."  
  
---  
  
Die Antworten der vorigen Reviews könnt ihr dann beim nächsten Kapitel lesen! Und denkt dran, ich weiß genau, wer mir nicht reviewt. Nehmt euch in Acht! muhahahaha

---


	23. Was tust du dann?

---

_Huhu, hier bin ich wieder, total erholt und bereit zu allem. Tja und hier bekommt ihr euer nächstes Kapitel. Vorweg wollte ich nur sagen, dass ihr hierbei nicht so streng sein solltet. Ist mein erstes Mal gg  
  
Aber bevor ihr euch köstlich über mich amüsiert, zuvor noch die Reviews. Und, oh, es sind so viele... Habt erbarmen, wenn ich aus Versehen, den einen oder anderen vergesse gg  
  
An la mort: Jaaa, ich weiß, ich bin so fies!  
  
An Dark Luzie: Jetzt bin ich ja da! Ich hoffe, du hast dich genug ausgeheult und bist bereit, meine Geschichten tapfer weiterzulesen... gg Meine Güte, es ist wirklich schlimm, wenn man mehrere Stimmen hat, nicht wahr? Ich kann dich voll und ganz verstehen... Ja, das letzte Kapitel war kurz, ich weiß! Aber ich habe es praktisch zwischen Tür und Angel geschrieben, damit ich es noch Lethe, meiner Beta-Leserin schicken konnte... Freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat...  
  
An Severina: Ach, habe ich also tatsächlich das richtige Geschenk gefunden? Erst wollte ich dir dein eigenes Land schenken! Aber das ist doch nicht das richtige gewesen. Es freut mich, dass es dir gefallen hat gg! War in Kroatien! es war HERRLICH!  
  
An Glaniel: Es steht fest: Ich werde Pansy in dieser Geschichte NICHT umbringen! Ich betone hier noch einmal NICHT UMBRINGEN! Wenn die Zeit reif ist, werdet ihr das verstehen... Du fällst vom Hocker? Genau DAS wollte ich erreichen! Ha! Kniet nieder!  
  
An Stupor: Weiter, weiter! Ich will die Fortsetzung! Und danke noch mal, dass du für mich den Weg frei räumst, bei meiner Welteroberung, äh, ich meine beim Schwimmen! Meine Güte, was da für Gefahren lauerten... „Was sagst du eigentlich zu Gespalte"?  
  
An Amunet: Okay, wenn du noch bessere, fantastischere Wörter für meine Story findest, widme ich dir eines meiner Kapitel...  
  
An Kaktus: Strafe muss sein gg! So, das hast du nun davon, dass du so lange warten musst! Und wenn du wieder da bist, ist die Geschichte vorbei! Ach und genauso wie zu Ella: Kitschig? KITSCHIG? Dann einen kleinen HINWEIS AN ALLE: Ich habe nun alle kitschigen Szenen herausgestrichen! So kommt es, dass es insgesamt höchstens dreißig Kapitel geben wird! Mit den kitschigen Szenen wären es EINHUNDERT! SO, DAS HABT IHR NUN DAVON! HA! Kitschig, also so was! Das habe ich ja noch nie gehört! gg  
  
An Muramdamus: Tief durchatmen! Einatmen und Ausatmen! Entspanne dich! Tue keine unüberlegten Handlungen, wie z.B. die Autorin zu foltern! Lehne dich zurück und warte geduldig ab! Also Einatmen! Und Ausatmen! Fein machst du das! Geht es dir nun besser?  
  
An Vampiry: Hm, du wärst also auch bereit, die Welt zu unterjochen? Mein Gott, und ich dachte, du hättest eine reine Seele gg! Ihr seid alle so verdorben! Wo soll das nur enden? Hei, ich will nur die Welt beherrschen! Was das Wetter angeht, habe ich (noch) keinen Einfluss! Aber das wird sich ändern! Ihr werdet sehen! muahaha  
  
An Deedochan: Ohne, dass ich es vorwegnehme: Pansy wird alles erfahren! Aber dann ist alles zu spät muahahaha!  
  
An Ella: kitschig? KITSCHIG? Wiederhole das noch mal! Kitschig? gg  
  
An Vanillia: Wünschen wir uns nicht alle so eine Szene?  
  
An Arwen: Ja, so ist es richtig! Habt Angst, fallt vor mir auf die Knie! Lernt es! Bald müsst ihr es sowieso bei mir tun muahahaha!  
  
An Riwen: Du bist eine der wenigen, die es richtig gemacht haben! Du hast dir nämlich genau die gleiche Zeit ausgesucht, um in Urlaub zu fahren wie ich! Alle anderen kann man nur bemitleiden, nicht wahr Kaktus gg????  
  
Danke auch an Ella, Mao, Harry-Draco, auxia, blub! Ich hätte natürlich noch gerne andere Reviews beantwortet! Aber leider haben mal wieder welche aus Versehen vergessen, eine zu hinterlassen! Ihr werdet meinen Zorn spüren muahahaha  
_

So! Ich wollte euch noch warnen! Hier geht es heute zur Sache! Also, falls einer SEX zwischen Männern widerlich findet, list bitte NICHT weiter! Wer noch nicht das entsprechende Alter erreicht hat, sollte ebenfalls NICHT weiterlesen! Für psychische Schäden übernehme ich keine Haftung! Ich habe euch gewarnt!

  
---  
  
**Kapitel 23**  
  
Drei Tage waren vergangen, in denen sich die beiden alles voneinander erzählt hatten und sich somit besser kennen lernen konnten. Draco war in dieser Zeit so gut wie nie im Kerker gewesen, sodass er Pansy erfolgreich aus dem Weg gegangen war.

Mit Erleichterung sah er nun, wie der Goldjunge immer gesünder aussah. Auch das Funkeln in seinem Blick war wieder da. Eine eigentümliche Wärme breitete sich aus. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
  
„Was grinst du denn so?"  
  
Der Blonde öffnete seine Augen und fing einen misstrauischen Blick von Harry ein. Er zuckte unbestimmt mit den Achseln.  
  
Der Goldjunge stand vor seinem Schrank, nur mit einer Hose bekleidet. Draco konnte den Blick nicht von ihm abwenden – wie immer eigentlich.  
  
„Du solltest deinen Mund irgendwann auch mal zuklappen!"Der Gryffindor zog eine Augenbraue hoch.  
  
Der Slytherin stand auf und stellte sich vor ihm hin. „Was erwartest du? Bei dem Anblick?"Dabei ließ er eine Hand über seine Brust gleiten.  
  
Sofort wurde Harry rot und starrte beschämt auf Dracos Brust. „Was ist denn das für ein Anhänger?" Er legte den Kopf schief.

Der Blonde griff danach und lächelte. Es war ein silberner Drache mit roten Rubinen als Augen. „Den hat mir ein Freund von damals geschenkt!"  
  
Harrys Augen blitzten eifersüchtig auf. „Was für ein Freund denn?"

Dracos Lächeln wurde zu einem Grinsen. „Eifersüchtig?" Dann beugte er sich vor. „Das brauchst du aber nicht! Er war mein bester Freund. Da ist nichts gelaufen." Er spürte, wie der Goldjunge erleichtert ausatmete.  
  
„Draco?" fragte Harry nach einer Weile. Seine Stimme war zögernd.

Der Slytherin runzelte die Stirn. Hatte er ein Flehen herausgehört? „Ja?"

Harry zog ihn an sich, klammerte sich an ihm fest. „Versprichst du mir was?"Er sah auf. Nicht nur in seiner Stimme, nein, auch in seinen Augen bemerkte man ein Flehen.

„Alles, was du willst."flüsterte er.  
  
„Versprichst du mir, mich nie wieder alleine zu lassen?" Ein Lächeln huschte über Dracos Züge.  
  
---  
  
Gespannt wartete Harry auf die Antwort. Er musste es wissen, bevor er sein Herz vollkommen verlor. Er musste wissen, ob Draco ihn nie verlassen würde. Er könnte es nicht ertragen. Nicht schon wieder.  
  
Ein leises Lachen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Misstrauisch blickte er in Dracos Augen. Der Slytherin strich über seine Wange, so federleicht und trotzdem so spürbar. „Ich werde dich nie verlassen, Harry. Nie!"  
  
Der Gryffindor entspannte sich. Er küsste Draco leicht, ehe dieser den Kuss leidenschaftlich erwiderte.  
  
---  
  
Die Zeit verstrich weiter, viel zu schnell, wie beide fanden. Es war eine Zeit, in der sie trotz Allem unbeschwert sein konnten, wo sie die nahende Gefahr noch unterdrücken konnten, um den Augenblick zu genießen. Aber bald – das wussten beide – war der Zeitpunkt des Kampfes gekommen.  
  
Es bedrückte Harry. Aber er versuchte, es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er musste kämpfen, etwas Anderes blieb ihm gar nicht übrig. Aber er wollte Draco heraushalten.

Er seufzte leise, sodass er prompt ein mahnendes Knurren von Snape bekam. Seltsamerweise zog er ihm keine Punkte ab. Er wandte sich seinem Trank zu. Der Schlaftrank war fast fertig. Nur war die Farbe kein dunkellila, sondern eher ein verwaschendes Rosa. Schon wieder einen Trank versaut, dachte er in Gedanken.  
  
Beiläufig sah er sich im Kerker um. Die Schülerzahl war erheblich dezimiert worden. Er saß, wie immer, in der letzten Reihe. Noch immer hielten alle Schüler Abstand zu ihm. Nur Draco nicht. Ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht. Der Slytherin saß drei Reihen vor ihm und braute hingebungsvoll seinen Trank.  
  
„Potter, hören Sie auf, in der Gegend herumzustarren!"riss Snape ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Und schon wieder zog er ihm keine Punkte ab. Seltsam... Er musterte den Lehrer. Sah er dort Besorgnis in seinen Augen? Angst? Panik? Hatte er sich gerade über seinen Unterarm gerieben? Dort, wo das Mal war?

Snape stand auf. „Der Unterricht ist vorbei!"Harry sah die Panik hinter seiner Maske.  
  
„Bringen Sie Proben nach vorne! Danach können Sie gehen!"Er rauschte aus dem Raum. Hatte Voldemort ihn gerufen? Begann bald die finale Schlacht?

Er schluckte. Daran wollte er jetzt nicht denken. Er hatte es so gut es ging verdrängt. Er war der letzte, der seine Probe nach vorne brachte. Alle anderen waren schon gegangen. In ihm war ein Plan gereift.  
  
Heimlich steckte er Malfoys Trank in die Tasche. Man konnte davon ausgehen, dass dieser Trank auf jeden Fall die richtige Wirkung zeigte.  
  
Er trat aus dem Raum. Jemand griff nach seinen Arm und wirbelte ihn herum. „Ich will dich! Hier und jetzt!"flüsterte Dracos Stimme verführerisch. Er presste sich gegen ihn.  
  
Deutlich spürte der Gryffindor die Erregung des Blonden. Er zog den Körper des Anderen näher an sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Er konnte ein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken.

„Dracilein!"kreischte eine Stimme durch den Kerker.  
  
---  
  
Draco war versucht, Pansy zu ignorieren, wie er es die letzten zwei Wochen getan hatte. Aber Harry drückte ihn vorsichtig von sich.

Der Slytherin stöhnte frustriert auf. Warum störte dieses verfluchte Weib immer? Warum konnte sie ihn nicht in Ruhe lassen? Harry drückte ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Lippen und verschwand.  
  
Bei Draco dagegen brodelte die Wut. Pansy konnte einem Leid tun... Kurz darauf kam das Mädchen um die Ecke und fiel ihm um den Hals. „Dracilein, du glaubst es nicht!"quiekte sie und strahlte ihn an.  
  
Süßes, widerlich riechendes Parfüm schlug ihm entgegen. Er befreite sich grob von dem Mädchen, das mit einem Kreischen zu Boden fiel. „Dracilein, was soll das?"empörte sie sich.  
  
Er ballte die Hände und starrte sie von oben herab an. „Lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe! Sonst wird es dir sehr leid tun!"stieß er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
  
Sie stand auf und tippte ihm an die Brust. „Du gehörst mir, Draco! Nur mir! Und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du deine kleine Freundin bald nicht mehr haben wirst!"Ein fieses Grinsen verunstaltete ihr Gesicht. Sie fuhr ihm über die Wange.  
  
Er ergriff ihr Handgelenk und drückte zu. „Ich warne dich, Pansy!"

Das Mädchen wimmerte vor Schmerzen, die ihr sogar Tränen in die Augen brachten. „Du wirst auf deinen Vater hören!"  
  
Abrupt ließ Draco sie los. Er verengte seine Augen, als er sie musterte. Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und ging, wollte zum Goldjungen, um dort weiterzumachen, wo sie aufgehört hatten.  
  
-  
  
In Harrys Zimmer angekommen, hörte er Wasser rauschen. Anscheinend duschte der Goldjunge gerade ziemlich ausgiebig. Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln öffnete er die Badezimmertür und spähte hinein. Aber dank des Wasserdampfs konnte er nicht viel erkennen.  
  
Das Wasser wurde abgedreht. Schemenhaft konnte er eine Hand sehen, die nach einem Handtuch griff. Dann bewegte der Goldjunge sich zur Tür. Draco lehnte lässig im Rahmen und wartete nur darauf, dass der Gryffindor ihn erkannte.

Aber erst, als er ihn fast berührte, nahm Harry ihn wahr. Vor Schreck verlor er sein Handtuch, sodass der Blonde seinen Blick sofort nach unten richtete.  
  
Hastig griff Harry nach unten und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er vor Scham errötete. „Du sollst dich doch nicht so anschleichen!"murmelte er.  
  
Draco lächelte ihn an, den Blick immer noch auf seine Leibesmitte gerichtet. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich in seinen Gedanken eindeutige Bilder formten. Der Goldjunge schien es zu bemerken und drängte sich an ihm vorbei.  
  
---  
  
Ihm war es peinlich, dass ihm das Handtuch weggerutscht war. Vor Scham wäre er gerne im Boden versunken. Er wollte nur noch zum Schrank und sich etwas anziehen, um den eindeutigen Blicken des Slytherins zu entgehen. Er kramte gerade nach einer Hose, als sich eine Hand um seine Hüfte schwang.  
  
„Von mir aus brauchst du dich nicht anzuziehen!"hauchte Draco in sein Ohr. Harry errötete noch stärker und drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, damit der Blonde seine Unsicherheit nicht bemerkte.

Eine Hand suchte tastend einen Weg von seinem Bauch nach unten.

Erschrocken drückte er die Hand weg. „Draco, bitte!"  
  
Erst als er sich umdrehte, sah er das Lächeln, das man hätte verbieten sollen. Der Slytherin presste ihn an die Wand. „Bitte, was? Bitte, nimm mich?"  
  
Es war, als hätte er ein Déjà-vu. Fast genau die gleiche Szene hatte sich draußen abgespielt. Damals hatte Harry ihn abgewiesen, um ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Und jetzt? Er musterte das Gesicht seines Gegenübers.

Es war klar, was Draco wollte, als er das verbotene Grinsen sah. Vielleicht hatte er zu lange gezögert, dachte er sich, als der Slytherin sich enger an ihn presste und seine Lippen begierig auf Harrys drückte.  
  
„Was tust du dann?"Als seine Zunge leidenschaftlich Besitz von ihm ergriff, waren Harrys Gründe des Zögerns vergessen. Die Arme des Gryffindors schlangen sich um Dracos Nacken, als er den Kuss erwiderte.

Dann begannen seine Hände über den Körper des Blonden zu streicheln und sich einen Weg unter sein Hemd zu bahnen.  
  
Keuchend löste sich der Blonde. „Dir ist klar, was du da gerade machst, oder?"

Harry konnte Begierde, Sehnsucht, Leidenschaft in seinen Augen erkennen. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Seine Augen weiteten sich unschuldig, obwohl er sehr wohl ahnte, was in seinem Gegenüber vorging. „Nein!"log er.  
  
Draco grinste ihn an, während er seine Hand ergriff und sie zu seinem Schritt führte. „DAS tust du mir an!"hauchte er, bevor er den Gryffindor zum Bett zog.

Dort wurde Harry sofort auf das Bett gedrückt, während Draco begann, den Körper des Anderen zu erforschen. Jeder einzelne Kuss ließ Harry aufstöhnen und sich nach mehr sehnen.  
  
Seine Hände krallten sich in die blonden Haare, während Draco langsam an einer Brustwarze sog und dann seinen Weg nach unten bahnte. Er umkreiste einmal den Bauchnabel.

Harry hielt seine Augen geschlossen, als die Empfindungen, die Dracos Küsse hinterließen, zu ihm vordrangen. Er stöhnte leise den Namen des Slytherin.  
  
---  
  
Draco konnte die Augen nicht von dem Körper lassen, der unter ihm lag. Er hatte sich oft vorgestellt, wie der Goldjunge nackt aussah, aber selbst seine Gedanken waren nicht so perfekt gewesen.  
  
Er knabberte gerade zärtlich an einem Ohrläppchen, als Harry leise seinen Namen stöhnte. Er richtete sich auf und sah in die geschlossenen Augen des Goldjungen. Er machte nichts mehr, wartete nur ab, wie er reagieren würde.  
  
Es schien eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, ehe er die Augen öffnete und ihn empört ansah. „Warum hörst du auf?"Harry streckte seine Arme aus und zog ihn an sich heran, um ihn zu küssen.

Draco vertiefte den Kuss nur allzu gern. Er spürte, wie Harry sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Im nächsten Augenblick wanderten hungrige Lippen über seine Brust, während Finger federleicht seine Wirbelsäule hinauf und hinab fuhren.  
  
Er keuchte auf, ehe er sich langsam zurückzog. Er verteilte Küsse auf Harrys Brust, auf dem Bauch. Und schließlich bekam die Spitze seines pochenden Gliedes einen Kuss, ehe Draco ihn leicht in sich hineinsog. Harry schrie leise auf und krallte sich in das Bettlaken.  
  
---  
  
Ein weiterer – diesmal protestierender – Schrei entkam Harry, als Draco aufhörte. Nie, nie hätte er sich gedacht, dass es sich so anfühlen würde. Er sollte nicht aufhören, nicht jetzt! „Draco!"wimmerte er leise.  
  
Der Blonde krabbelte hoch, sodass sie sich in die Augen sehen konnten. „Ja?"Sein Atem ging selber nur stoßweise.

„Nicht aufhören!"  
  
Er bemerkte, wie Draco lächelte, ehe er wieder Küsse auf seiner Brust verteilte. Harry schloss genüsslich die Augen und entspannte sich. Warum konnte die Zeit nicht stehen bleiben?

Ein kleines glückseliges Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, das aber sofort wieder verschwand, als er einen Finger dort fühlte, wo er nicht hingehörte. Er versteifte sich unmerklich.  
  
Draco küsste ihn sanft auf dem Mund. „Entspann dich, Harry!"flüsterte er ihm beruhigend zu. „Ich werde dir nicht wehtun!"  
  
Nach einer Zeit gewöhnte er sich daran. Er zog den Blonden wieder näher zu sich heran und küsste ihn innig.  
  
Nach einer Weile kam ein zweiter Finger hinzu, dann ein dritter, die sich langsam in ihm bewegten. Er stöhnte in Dracos Mund. Und dann waren die Finger nicht mehr da. Eine Leere hatte sich ausgebreitet.  
  
„Draco!"stöhnte er. „Was soll das?"Er öffnete seine Augen, bis er bemerkte, wie der Slytherin zwischen seinen Beinen kniete – vollkommen nackt. Harry hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, wann Draco sich vollständig ausgezogen hatte.  
  
Er lehnte sich wieder zurück und schloss die Augen. Eine Spitze drängte sich gegen ihn. Aber der Blonde machte keine Anstalten einzudringen. „Harry?"keuchte er. Es schien schwierig zu sein, in dieser Position zu verharren.  
  
„Ja?"

Draco atmete tief durch. „Du hast mir meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

Verwundert blickte Harry auf und wollte ihn an sich ziehen. „Welche Frage?"

„Was tust du dann?"  
  
Harry lächelte ihn an. „Dann werde ich es genießen!" Draco stöhnte kurz und drang vorsichtig ein. Es war genau das, was er hören wollte. Die Leere verschwand, als er Draco in sich spürte, wie er anfing, sich erst langsam, dann aber immer schneller und schneller zu bewegen, um endlich die rettende Erlösung zu finden...  
  
---  
  
So, seid nicht zu hart zu mir, ja?  
  
---  
  
Und noch ein kleines Spiel am Schluss! Ihr kennt es sicher noch: Mit „Ihr"damit seid ihr, die Leser, gemeint.  
  
Ich: Wollt ihr eine Vorausschau auf das nächste Kapitel?  
  
Ihr: NEIN!  
  
Wollt ihr schon morgen das nächste Kapitel?  
  
Ihr: NEIN!  
  
Ich: Was wollt ihr dann?  
  
Ihr: MAOAM! MAOAM  
  
Tja, ich hatte gerade einen der Moment, wo ich euch hätte alles verraten können! Aber ihr wollt ja lieber Maoam haben! Tse, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum ihr DAS dem nächsten Kapitel vorzieht gg. Weshalb ich mich dazu entschlossen habe, euch mit dem nächsten Kapitel etwas warten zu lassen, damit ihr endlich begreift, was ihr damit angerichtet habt! gg

---


	24. Ich muss es allein tun

_So, zu den Reviews:  
  
An Archie: Schreibst du mir zu Gespalten auch eine liebe Review? Und wo bleibt bitte meine nächste Geschichte? Keine Ausreden bitte! Hei, und das was du meinst nennt man künstlerische Freiheit! Andere haben auch das Recht, sich Charaktere auszudenken...  
  
An Severina: Leider wird es keine zehn Kapitel mehr von der Geschichte geben! Schnief! Sie nähert sich dem Ende! Ich bin so untröstlich!  
  
An Angel: Hei, alle lieben Maoam! Du sagst das nur, weil du lesen willst, jawohl! Tse, will mir doch tatsächlich weismachen, dass sie Maoam hasst...  
  
An Tochter Salazar Slytherin: Nein, ich habe noch nicht erwähnt, ob es ein Happyend geben wird! Ich wollte euch die Spannung nicht nehmen!  
  
An Vampiry: Ach, uns Autoren jetzt die Schuld geben? Pah! Ihr sucht die Schuld immer bei anderen!  
  
An DarkLuzie: Meine Stimmen wollen nur das Eine: Die Weltherrschaft muhahahaha  
  
An Susanne: Hoffe, du hast das Kapitel erhalten...  
  
An La mort: Gut, das nächste Mal werde ich über zehn Seiten ein Lemon teil machen, der dann nicht abgestückelt ist... Falls es ein nächstes Mal geben wird muhahahaha  
  
An Glaniel: Wenn du mir als Leser treu bleibst, verspreche ich dir, dass sie sterben wird muhahahah Hei, und du hast als einziger Mut genug, mich nach meiner Weltübernahme zu fragen! Respekt! Aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich es erst mal aufs Eis gelegt! Ich habe mir höhere Ziele gesteckt! Ich meine, die Welt ist ja schön und gut! Aber sie zu übernehmen, wäre zu... einfach! Das ist einfach keine Herausforderung, wenn du verstehst, was ich meine! Tja, ich denke da so an das ganze Universum...  
  
An Deedochan: In Todesengel wird Pansy NICHT sterben! Ich wollte es euch nur noch EINMAL sagen! Sie wird NICHT sterben!  
  
An Kaktus: Hei, wenn du wieder da bist, ist die Story zu ende! Muhahahah  
  
Danke auch an Mellin, Dark-live, Ella Mortensen, Baerchen, gefallener Engel, anni, Amidala!  
  
An Alle: Habe ich euch so in Angst und Schrecken versetzt, dass mir endlich mehr reviewt haben? Zittert, bangt, schreit... muhahahaha  
_  
---  
  
**Kapitel 24**  
  
-.-.  
  
_Er stand auf der Wiese, die blutdurchtränkt war. Überall sah er Leichen – sowohl Todesser als auch Auroren. Die finale Schlacht hatte stattgefunden. Er stieg über tote Menschen hinweg, bahnte sich seinen Weg dorthin, wo er die böse Macht spürte.  
  
„Du kommst zu spät!" _

_Er sah auf und entdeckte eine dunkle Gestalt. „Voldemort!"zischte er. _

_D__er dunkle Lord machte eine weitschweifende Geste. „Sieh dir das an! Sieh dir mein Werk an!"  
  
Harry drehte sich nicht um, starrte den Schwarzmagier nur hasserfüllt an. „Du Bestie!" _

_Voldemort lachte nur höhnisch. „Du hättest es verhindern können! Du hättest hier sein sollen!" Der Gryffindor ballte seine Hände.  
  
„Ich warte hier auf dich! Komm her und kämpfe endlich!"Voldemort musterte ihn. „Oder bist du genauso feige wie dein Vater?"Es entstand eine Stille, die vor Harrys unterdrückter Wut nur so zitterte. „Komm! Oder ich greife noch heute eine Stadt an!"  
_  
Entsetzt schlug Harry die Augen auf. Sein Herz drohte zu zerspringen. Die Schlacht war vorbei. Und Voldemort lebte. Er starrte an die Decke, spürte die Wärme, die der Körper neben ihm ausstrahlte. Voldemort wollte ihn haben. Heute sollte der letzte Kampf stattfinden!  
  
Entschlossen befreite er sich aus Dracos Umklammerung und stand auf. Er musste sich beeilen. In seinem Nachttisch war die Phiole mit Dracos Schlaftrank. Nachdenklich musterte er sie, nicht bereit, das zu tun, was nötig war.  
  
Sein Blick schweifte zu Draco. Aber er durfte ihn nicht in Gefahr bringen! Draco musste hier bleiben! Seufzend setzte er sich auf das Bett und schraubte den Deckel der Phiole auf. Dann rüttelte er sanft Dracos Schulter.  
  
„Harry?" murmelte der verschlafen.

Schnell setzte der Gryffindor ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Die Flüssigkeit rann in den Mund des Slytherins.  
  
„Trink es, Draco!" meinte er sanft.

Plötzlich riss der Blonde die Augen entsetzt auf und richtete sich auf. „Was hast du gemacht?"  
  
Harry drückte ihn zurück. „Ich habe dich in Sicherheit gebracht!"Dann hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. Draco schloss langsam die Augen und schlief mit einem Lächeln weiter.  
  
Harry fuhr noch einmal mit einem Finger Dracos Gesichtszüge nach, ehe er sich langsam fertig machte, Draco eine kurze Nachricht hinterließ und das Internat verließ, in dem Wissen, dass er nie mehr zurückkehren würde...  
  
--  
  
Leise, undeutliche Flüche kamen über seine Lippen, als er draußen stand und überlegte, wie er die Wiese erreichen konnte. Er schirmte seine Hände vor der Sonne ab und stapfte über das taufrische Gras. Warum bloß konnte er nicht apparieren?  
  
Ärgerlich blickte er sich um. Warum hatte er sich nicht früher darum Gedanken gemacht? Vielleicht konnte er einen der Thestrale reiten wie damals im fünften Schuljahr!

Wütend auf sich selber ging er zum Verbotenen Wald, als eine pechschwarze Eule zu ihm flatterte. Verwirrt bückte er sich und entfernte den Brief vom Bein. Langsam entfaltete er ihn.  
  
_Ich warte! Oder sollen noch mehr Unschuldige sterben, bevor du deinen Mut findest?_  
  
Es war eine Falle, das wusste Harry. Aber blieb ihm eigentlich eine Wahl? Irgendwann wäre es sowieso geschehen! Seufzend begab er sich zur Koppel, in der sich die Thestrale befanden. Zögernd blickte er zurück zum Schloss, in dem Draco immer noch schlief – dank ihm!  
  
Es war besser so. Er wollte den Slytherin nicht in Gefahr bringen, wollte nicht sehen, dass er vielleicht auch starb, wollte nicht noch eine Person verlieren, die ihm wichtig war. Draco sollte leben. Und dafür würde er kämpfen.  
  
Entschlossen schwang er sich auf den Rücken des Thestrals. Das magische Wesen breitete seine schwarzen lederartigen Flügel aus und hob sich in die Luft.

Harry konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten. Sie flogen, nur von Harrys Instinkt geleitet, zur Wiese, auf der der letzte Kampf stattfinden sollte.  
  
---  
  
Er wachte auf und wusste gar nicht, wo er sich befand. Er blinzelte verwirrt. Sein Kopf schmerzte etwas, als hätte er gestern zu viel getrunken.

Langsam richtete er sich auf. Sein Blick fiel auf die Phiole, die einsam unter einem Blatt auf dem Nachttisch stand. Sein Name stand darauf.  
  
Er runzelte die Stirn als ihm einfiel, dass Harry ihm etwas zu trinken gegeben hatte, während er halb am Schlafen war. Und war das nicht die Flasche, in der er den Schlaftrank gegeben hatte?

Er riss die Augen auf. Das konnte er doch nicht machen! Zitternd griff er nach dem Zettel. Er konnte.  
  
_Es tut mir Leid!_  
  
Er zerknüllte den Zettel und stand hastig auf. Wie lange war Harry schon weg? Verdammt, er hätte ihm Bescheid sagen sollen. Sie hätten gemeinsam gekämpft.

Warum musste er unbedingt den Helden spielen und das Ganze im Alleingang durchziehen? Wütend auf sich selber zog er sich an. Er musste sich beeilen um ihm folgen zu können. Tief atmend blieb er stehen.  
  
Was brauchte er alles? Er musste erst einmal in sein Zimmer, um noch einige Sachen zu holen. Schnell stürmte er durch die Korridore, die schon von Schülern besiedelt waren.

Ein Blick genügte, um festzustellen, dass gleich die vierte Stunde anfangen würde – ohne ihn. keuchend kam er im Kerker an und kramte einige Sachen heraus, als sich am Fenster vier Eulen bemerkbar machten.  
  
Er wollte sie ignorieren, öffnete aber dann doch das Fenster. Die vier Tiere trugen zwischen sich ein großes dickes Buch. Er runzelte die Stirn. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass sein Vater ihm das Buch schicken würde.  
  
Er schlug das Buch auf und durchsuchte hastig die Seiten, ehe er sich in eine vertiefte. Ein Lächeln huschte über seine Züge. Hier war die Lösung!

Hier stand, wie Harry den Illusionsfluch brechen konnte. Und es war so einfach gewesen! Aber er konnte sich darum jetzt nicht kümmern.  
  
Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Er kritzelte noch eilig Harry eine Nachricht, für den Fall, dass er nicht überleben würde und wandte sich wieder zur Tür, in dessen Rahmen nun Pansy lehnte.

„Da bist du ja, Dracilein!"  
  
Er verengte seine Augen und wollte an ihr vorbei. Sie schloss die Tür hinter sich, sodass beide nun im Raum eingeschlossen waren.

„Mach die Tür auf! Ich habe für irgendwelche Spielchen keine Zeit!"  
  
Das Mädchen verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Sag mir endlich ihren Namen! Ich will wissen, wie die Schlampe heißt! Sag mir ihren Namen!"  
  
Verdammt, es gab Wichtigeres zu tun, als mit ihr zu streiten. Harry konnte jede Sekunde sterben und er war nicht bei ihm, weil dieses dumme Mädchen ihn aufhielt! Er stieß sie grob zur Seite. Dann musterte er sie naserümpfend.  
  
„SIE ist ein ER, Pansy!" Er öffnete die Tür. Er konnte gerade noch ihre Frage flüstern hören.

„Wer ist er?"wisperte sie geschockt.

Er drehte sich noch ein letztes Mal um. „Harry Potter!" sagte er und rannte hinaus. Er musste noch einmal in Harrys Zimmer, ehe er aufbrechen konnte.  
  
---  
  
Für sie brach eine Welt zusammen. Sie lag auf dem Boden, die Hände in einen Pullover des Slytherins verkrampft. Immer wieder hallten die zwei Worte in ihrem Kopf wieder.

_Harry Potter. Harry Potter. Harry Potter._  
  
Wut stieg in ihr auf. Wie konnte es ausgerechnet er wagen, ihr Draco wegzunehmen? Draco gehörte ihr! Nur ihr! Niemand durfte sich zwischen sie stellen. Niemand! Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen, tropften unaufhörlich auf den Boden.  
  
„Rache!"schrie sie laut. Der Ruf hallte in dem Kerker wieder. „Rache an Harry Potter!"Dann brach Pansy schluchzend zusammen.  
  
---  
  
Draco war mittlerweile in Harrys Zimmer angekommen. Er schmiss das Buch, den Brief und seinen Drachenanhänger auf das Bett und lief hinaus, um außerhalb des Hogwarts-Gelände zu Harry zu apparieren.  
  
---  
  
Er war angekommen. Er stand auf dem Rasen, der von Blut durchtränkt war. Überall lagen Leichen, deren Augen weit aufgerissen waren, deren Münder zum Schrei erstarrt, deren Farbe man nur noch mit weiß bezeichnen konnte. Unwillkürlich begann er zu zittern.  
  
Seine Vision – seine gottverdammte Vision. Sie war eingetreten. Hier lagen sie nun, nur einer fehlte. Der Junge, der in seinen Armen sterben sollte, fehlte.

Er wollte weitergehen, spürte das Böse, spürte Voldemort am Ende der Wiese. Aber er konnte keinen Schritt gehen. Er war unfähig, den Blick von den Leichen abzuwenden.  
  
„Warum müssen so viele sterben?"flüsterte er in den Wind. Der Himmel war grauverhangen. Bald würde es regnen.

Dann würde auch der Himmel um die vielen Opfer weinen und den Rasen von dem Blut reinwaschen. Er begann zu zittern. Vielleicht war er doch nicht stark genug, um Voldemort zu besiegen.

---

Okay, weil ihr alle Maoam hasst (ich kann es echt immer noch nicht glauben) gebe ich euch eine Vorrausschau! Seid ihr gespannt? Zittert ihr vor unterdrückter Spannung? Sehe ich eure Augen blitzen? Ähm, wo war ich? Ach ja, eine Vorrausschau! Es kommt NOCH NICHT zum finalen Kampf von Harry und Voldemort!

---


	25. So viele Tote

---

Bei Merlin, es nähert sich dem Ende! Bald ist es soweit! Bald gibt es den Epilog! Seid gespannt!!!!

_Reviews:_

_An Anni: Nein, keine Illusion! Spannend? Ich weiß! Und ich lass euch zappeln! muahahaha_

_An Severina: !0 Kapitel? Das hättest du wohl gerne, hm? Nein, aber bald ist Todesengel vorbei! Schnief! Und in dieser Story bekommt Pansy ihr Fett nicht mehr weg! Da müsst ihr auf eine andere Meiner Geschichten warten..._

_An DarkLuzie: Ich möchte hier noch einmal ausdrücklich erwähnen, dass Pansy NICHT sterben wird muhahahaha! Ich muss es erwähnen, damit ihr vor Augen habt, dass sie leben wird um Rache zu üben... Ein getreuer Anhänger? Hm, sagen wir, es gäbe eine Möglichkeit, für ein Happyend! Würdest du wirklich ALLES tun???_

_An gefallener Engel: Ich höre immer an den besten Stellen auf! Siehe auch Ende dieses Kapitels! Ich bin etwas sadistisch veranlagt! Ich liebe es euch zu quälen muahahahas_

_An Deedochan: Draco hatte es Pansy gesagt, damit er Ruhe hat! Aber er weiß nicht, was Pansy noch vorhat (Aber nicht in dieser Geschichte...)_

_An Glaniel: Sei versichert, dass du eine Geschichte von mir lesen wirst, an der du genauso gebannt weiterliest wie an Todesengel... Ach und wenigstens du wirst dich über den ersten Teil des Kapitels hier freuen..._

_An Tolotos: Beruhige dich! Tief durchatmen! Du musst jetzt stark sein, wenn ich dir verrate, dass Pansy in dieser Geschichte NICHT MEHR vorkommen wird... Du willst mich also wirklich foltern? Aber ha! Siehst du die Staubwolke?? Siehst du sie??? Ja??? Das war ich..._

_An Gugi: Ja, Pansy wird leiden! Aber nicht mehr in dieser Geschichte, schnief! Aber ich schreibe ja noch an anderen... Hier bekommst du erst mal dein Maoam, damit du nicht in Tränen ausbrichst... Und nun musst du stark sein, wenn du das Kapitel liest..._

_An Amunel: Weißt du, es gibt bestimmt eine Möglichkeit, wie wir uns arrangieren können. Ähm, sei geduldig und lese andere Geschichten von mir und genieße... Und für dich gilt das Gleiche wie für Gugi: Siehst du die Staubwolke? Und weg bin ich... HA!_

_An La mort: Du hast wieder Schule? Ich habe echt Mitleid mit dir! Es musst so schnell laufen, da ich die kitschigen Szenen, ja alle rausgeschmissen habe gg darfst dich bei den anderen bedanken muhahahaha_

_An Betzi: Die Idee ist nicht schlecht und beinhalten ein paar interessante Informationen, die vielleicht noch verwertet werden! Näheres wird nicht bekannt gegeben..._

_So, viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel und vergesst nicht reviewen..._

---

Kapitel 25

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er nun schon da stand, unfähig, den Blick abzuwenden. Irgendwann zwang er sich dazu, weiterzugehen, um sein Schicksal zu erfüllen. Die Schritte waren stolpernd und ungelenk, so als tastete er sich unsicher einen Weg nach vorne.

Er senkte den Blick nicht, damit er die Toten nicht sah. Es reichte, dass er sie roch. Mit jedem Schritt kam ihm der Gestank von Tod und Qualen in die Nase, hinterließ ein ekelerregendes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt zwang er sich dazu, weiterzugehen. Er wollte es nicht, konnte es nicht. Er war schwach! So wie alle es behaupteten.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete einmal tief durch. „Ganz ruhig, Harry! Du schaffst das schon!"flüsterte er sich selber Mut zu. Aber er rührte sich dennoch nicht. Er stand erstarrt inmitten der Leichen und konnte nicht weitergehen.

Seine Hände zitterten. Er sollte umdrehen und sich verstecken. Er senkte den Blick und schloss die Augen. Warum er? Warum musste er der _Junge, der lebt_ sein?

Er öffnete langsam die Augen und starrte auf den Toten vor seinen Augen, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen. „So viele Opfer!" flüsterte er. Seine Stimme zitterte. Einzelne Regentropfen fielen vom Himmel.

Es war noch nicht genug, um die Schuld, die auf dem Schlachtfeld herrschte, fortzuwaschen. Er schluckte und unterdrückte das Zittern. Er musste stark sein. Für seine Eltern, für Sirius, für seine Freunde, für Draco.

Und dann entdeckte er ihn. Ein heiserer Schrei entkam seiner Kehle, als er geschockt zurückwich. Er schloss die Augen, die Hand auf den Mund gepresst. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Nicht er, der doch so mächtig war. Er kroch näher zu dem Toten heran und blinzelte. Vielleicht hatte er sich versehen.

Aber der Tote lag immer noch auf dem Rücken, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt. „Professor!"flüsterte er leise.

Langsam streckte er die Hand nach Dumbledore aus. Wenn selbst ein so mächtiger Zauberer starb, warum sollte es dann ein Junge schaffen? Warum? Vielleicht sollte er fliehen und sich verstecken.

Eine einzelne Träne rann seine Wange herab und tropfte auf das Gesicht des Schulleiters. „Es tut mir Leid!"flüsterte er. Dann stand er auf. Nein, er konnte nicht fliehen.

Er musste kämpfen, auch wenn er dabei sterben würde, koste es, was es wollte. Langsam richtete er sich auf. Aber immer noch konnte er das Zittern nicht unterdrücken.

---

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er den Goldjungen gefunden hatte. Aber nun stand er auf der Wiese, umgeben von Leichen. Er schluckte das Unbehagen und die Angst hinunter und sah sich nach Harry um. Dort, nur zehn Meter weiter, hockte er.

„Harry!"schrie Draco.

Aber der Goldjunge schien nicht zu reagieren. Während der Slytherin auf seinen Geliebten zurannte, richtete sich dieser langsam auf.

---

Er spürte ihn. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er spürte ihn auf sich zukommen. Er blieb ruhig stehen und unterdrückte das Zittern. Es fielen immer noch einzelne Regentropfen vom Himmel.

Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, und der Himmel würde seine Pforten öffnen. Jemand griff nach seiner Hand und drückte sie beruhigend.

„Was machst du hier?"fragte Harry leise.

„Denkst du, ich lasse dich alleine gegen Voldemort kämpfen?" Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

Er sah auf den Boden. „Vielleicht wirst du sterben, Draco. Ich will das nicht."

„Jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät!"murmelte der Blonde. „Lass es uns hinter uns bringen!"

„Interessant!"

Draco und Harry fuhren herum und erstarrten. Genau gegenüber stand ein Todesser, das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen. Nur das höhnische Lächeln konnte man erkennen.

---

Draco schluckte. Er kannte dieses Lächeln. Zitternd drückte er Harrys Hand. Nein, er konnte es nicht sein.

Der Todesser schlug die Kapuze nach hinten und die kalten Augen von Dracos Vater starrten beide an. Das höhnische Lächeln umspielte immer noch seinen Mund. „Wolltest du mir deshalb nicht ihren Namen sagen?"Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Du verbrüderst dich mit dem erklärten Erzfeind des dunklen Lords!"

„Na und!"zischte Draco.

„Ich hätte dich töten sollen! Du bist es nicht wert, mein Sohn zu sein!"

---

Harry starrte Lucius an, als er den letzten Satz hörte. Wut stieg in ihm auf, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn gefoltert hatte. Er biss sich auf die Lippen und umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester.

Malfoy wandte sich ihm zu. „Also, Potter, wenn du zu Voldemort willst, musst du zuerst mich töten!"Das höhnische Lächeln blieb, woraufhin der Gryffindor die Lust verspürte, es aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben.

Draco schob sich vor ihn, um ihn zu schützen.

„Oh!"Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Du stellst dich also vor deinen Geliebten?"Er sprach das Wort mit soviel Abscheu aus, als spräche er über Kakerlaken.

„Du wirst ihn nicht töten!"zischte der Blonde.

Lucius sah ihn nur gelangweilt an. „Und du glaubst wirklich, du könntest es gegen mich aufnehmen?"

Draco verengte seine Augen. „Wenn es sein muss!"Und dann griff er ohne Vorwarnung an.

Harry konnte gar nicht so schnell sehen, wie die Flüche von Vater und Sohn aufeinander prallten. Immer wieder. Der Slytherin stand immer noch schützend vor ihm, während er gegen seinen Vater kämpfte.

Mit Entsetzen sah er zu, wie Draco immer mehr an Boden verlor. Er stand wie erstarrt. Er wollte eingreifen, wollte mit Draco kämpfen. Aber er konnte nur zusehen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange. Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er schließlich den Zauberstab hob und einfach „Expelliarmus!"schrie.

Der Zauberstab flog aus Malfoys Händen. Ein fieses Lächeln bildete sich auf Dracos Zügen, während er vorsichtig näher trat. „So, _Vater!_ Wer ist jetzt am Boden?"

Lucius starrte ihn hasserfüllt an. „Willst du mich töten? Deinen eigenen Vater?"

„Ja!"

Das Wort hing schwer in der Luft. Harry sog entsetzt die Luft ein.

„Avada..."

Schnell trat der Gryffindor einen Schritt nach vorne und packte Draco am Arm. „Mach es nicht!"meinte er sanft. „Du könntest es bereuen!"

---

Warum wollte Harry nicht, dass er seinen Vater tötete? Er hatte es verdient. Er sollte sterben, weil er ihn fast umgebracht hätte, weil er ihn gefoltert hatte, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

Der Hass auf seinen Vater hatte seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Wütend schüttelte Draco die Hand des Goldjungen beiseite. „Das verstehst du nicht! Das ist meine Sache! Halte dich da raus!"

Harry berührte ihn erneut am Arm. „Du würdest es bereuen, Draco! Mache es nicht! Lass ihn leben!"redete er auf ihn ein.

Entschieden schüttelte der Slytherin den Kopf. „Nein! Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten! Ich muss es tun!"

Der Gryffindor drückte seinen Arm herunter. „Nein, Draco!" meinte er fest. „Du wirst ihn nicht töten!"

---

Er wusste nicht, warum er Draco davon abhalten wollte, seinen Vater zu töten. Lucius hatte in seinem ganzen Leben viel Unheil angerichtet. Aber hatte er dafür den Tod verdient?

Harry spürte, wie der Slytherin angespannt zurückwich. „Erinnere mich daran, dass ich dir dazu gehörig die Meinung sage, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind!"murmelte er.

Harry lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Ich bin froh, dass du es nicht getan hast!"meinte er leise und drückte seine Hand.

---

Es war ein Fehler, das wusste Draco sofort, als er sich ein weiteres Mal zu Lucius umdrehte. Denn sein Vater hatte ein Athame, ein Ritualmesser, in der Hand und sprang mit einem einzigen Satz auf Harry zu, um ihn zu erdolchen.

„Nein!" schrie Draco. Er durfte nicht sterben. Harry musste leben. Mit dem Mut eines Verzweifelten warf Draco sich vor Harry. Kurz darauf spürte er den Schmerz in seinem Rücken. Draco keuchte auf.

„Draco?" flüsterte Harry besorgt.

Der Blonde schaffte es, dem Goldjungen über die Wange zu streicheln. „Alles wird gut!"nuschelte er, ehe er in den Armen seines Geliebten zusammenbrach.

---

So, ich weiß, ich habe mal wieder an der unmöglichsten Stelle aufgehört! Aber das nächste Kapitel kommt noch diese Woche, sodass ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst...

---


	26. Der finale Kampf

_---_

_Zu den Reviews:_

_An Severina: Leider wird es keine zehn Kapitel mehr geben! Aber ich verspreche dir, dass es Draco gut gehen wird, egal was aus ihm wird..._

_An Lady Malfoy: Natürlich würde Harry sich die Schuld für den Tod geben! Meine Güte, vielleicht ist er doch ein Todesengel..._

_An DarkLuzie: Ok, ich verspreche dir, dass es ein Happyend geben wird! Aber NICHT in dieser Geschichte! Das Ende hier steht schon fest muhahahaha_

_An Anni: Ja, ich musste gerade dort aufhören! Hei, das macht Spaß, wenn ich mir vorstelle, wie ihr euch schwarz ärgert, weil ich an einer gemeinen Stelle aufgehört habe!_

_An Ella: Noch dramatischer? Ich versuche es!_

_An Glaniel: Vielleicht wird Lucius noch gebraucht! Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher..._

_An La mort: Natürlich mag ich keine Kritik! Aber ich habe sie mir zu Herzen genommen! Kapitel 26 ist nur aus Harrys Sicht geschrieben (Sehen wir einmal davon ab, dass es auch kaum noch eine Person gibt, aus deren Sicht ich schreiben kann...) Also immer schön her mit der Kritik! Bis die Welt mein ist! Dann wird es keiner mehr wagen muahahaha_

_An Deedochan: Würdest du mir glauben, dass ich Draco das antun musste, weil es zur Geschichte gehört? Es geht nicht anders! Außerdem wird... ups, jetzt wollte ich doch tatsächlich etwas ausplaudern, was noch niemand wissen soll..._

_An Devils night: Wenigstens bleibst du mir treu, auch wenn dir das Ende nicht gefallen sollte..._

_Danke auch an Amruniel, Babsel, Arwen, Gugi, gefallener Engel..._

---

Kapitel 26

„Draco, nein!"flüsterte er und zog den schlaffen Körper an sich heran. „Du darfst nicht sterben, hörst du?"

Der Slytherin röchelte. Seine Augen wirkten glanzlos. Blut rann unaufhörlich aus seiner Wunde, vermischte sich mit dem Regen, der auf sie nieder prasselte.

Tränen rannen über Harrys Gesicht, tropften auf den Körper. „Du hast versprochen, mich nie alleine zu lassen. Und nun? Du hast es versprochen, Draco!"

Der Sterbende hob schwerfällig seine Hand und strich über die Wange des Gryffindors.

„Nicht... weinen!"Er versuchte ein Lächeln. Es scheiterte kläglich. „Es tut... mir Leid!"

Harry beugte sich vor, wollte den Körper wärmen. „Ich bringe dich zu Pomfrey. Du wirst nicht sterben! Ich kann ohne dich doch nicht leben! Ich brauche dich! Du darfst nicht sterben!"Seine Sicht verschwamm, als immer mehr Tränen kamen. „Du darfst mich nicht verlassen!"

„Ich... muss!... Verzeih... mir!"Die Stimme war brüchig und leise.

Harry beugte sich noch näher zu ihm herunter um ihn besser zu verstehen. „Kämpfe, Draco! Du musst nicht sterben! Kämpfe dagegen an!"

„Bin... zu schwach!"Er schloss die Augen.

„Nein!"Harrys Schrei hallte auf dem Feld wider, durchbrach den Regen. Er rüttelte an den Schultern des Blonden. „Draco! Draco!"

Langsam öffnete er die Augen wieder, sein Mund öffnete sich. Ein feines Rinnsal Blut aus seinem Mund tropfte zu Boden. „Besiege...Voldemort!...Ich... liebe dich!"Er lächelte, bevor er wieder die Augen schloss – diesmal für immer.

Harry weinte, weinte um die letzte Person, die er geliebt und verloren hatte. Jetzt war er allein, allein und einsam. Für immer, falls er Voldemort besiegen konnte. Er strich eine nasse Strähne des blonden Haares aus Dracos Gesicht, beugte sich hinunter und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die noch warmen Lippen. „Ich komme wieder, Draco!"

Er bettete den Körper vorsichtig auf den Rasen und stand auf, das Messer in der Hand haltend. Er schloss die Augen, sah die Toten, sah seinen Geliebten. Sie waren alle ermordet worden, ermordet von einem Mann! Wut stieg in ihm auf, grenzenlose, hasserfüllte Wut. Sie brodelte in ihm, ließ die Trauer weichen. Er spürte sie, sie versuchte auszubrechen, versuchte Besitz von ihm zu ergreifen.

Seine Hand ballte sich um den Griff des Messers. Gleichzeitig zu der Wut spürte er noch etwas Anderes, das er am Anfang gar nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Es war da und es erschreckte ihn. Er verspürte den Wunsch Voldemort nicht nur zu töten, sondern ihn auch leiden zu lassen.

Er sollte Qualen haben, Qualen dafür, was er ihm angetan hatte. Er spürte das Böse in sich, das diesen Wunsch erfüllen wollte. Das Böse... Es war so leicht, ihm nachzugeben. Er starrte zu Draco. „Ich werde dich rächen, Geliebter!" flüsterte er, ehe er schweren Herzens den Weg fortsetzte.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, als er an einer Holzhütte ankam, wo sich das Böse fokussierte. Er unterdrückte das Zittern und dachte an Draco, der ihm die Kraft dafür geben sollte.

Die Tür vor ihm öffnete sich knarrend, ohne dass er etwas getan hatte. Voldemort erwartete ihn. Er ging hinein. Und dort stand er, in einem schwarzen Umhang gehüllt. Er war allein. Harrys Augen verengten sich. Erst wollte er ihn töten und dann Lucius Malfoy, der nach dem Tod seines Sohnes einfach wie ein Feigling geflüchtet war.

„Du hast den Weg gefunden, wie ich sehe!"Voldemorts Stimme verkündete Unheil und Tod. Hätte Harry damit nicht schon genug Bekanntschaft gemacht, wäre es ihm eiskalt über den Rücken gelaufen.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du nach dem Tod so Vieler noch den Mut hast, gegen mich anzutreten! Wie fühlt man sich, wenn man Schuld an so vielen Opfern ist?"

„Ich bin überhaupt nicht Schuld!"zischte der Gryffindor.

Voldemort zog seine Augenbraue hoch. „Ach nein? Deine Eltern haben sich für dich geopfert. Und noch andere. Genauso wie der Sohn meines getreuen Anhängers. Draco Malfoy ist für dich gestorben. So viele sind gestorben, weil du lebst!"

„Halt deinen Mund!"schrie Harry. Die Wut brodelte wieder in ihm, stärker und unkontrollierter als vorher.

„Bist du jetzt wütend? Erträgst du die Wahrheit nicht? Oder bist du wütend, weil du weißt, dass ich gewinnen werde, dass so Viele umsonst für dich gestorben sind."

Die Wut prickelte in seinen Fingerspitzen, seine Augen sprühten vor unterdrücktem Zorn.

„Werde wütend, Harry Potter! Dann wird es wenigstens ein wenig interessant. Sag mir doch, was es für ein Gefühl ist, seinen Geliebten zu verlieren!"

Und dann spürte Harry es, spürte das Böse, das Besitz von ihm ergriff, spürte die Wut, die endlich einen Weg aus seinem Körper finden wollte. „Bastard!"schrie Harry. Er spürte seine Macht, konnte sie fast sehen. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg zu Voldemort und ließ ihn gegen die Wand schleudern.

Der Sessel, in dem der dunkle Lord eben noch gesessen hatte, zerschellte in tausend Stücke. Voldemort klebte immer noch an der Wand.

„Ich werde dich töten!"zischte Harry. Es hörte sich gar nicht nach seiner Stimme an. Es klang böse und zornig.

Voldemort lachte höhnisch auf, während er langsam zu Boden sackte. „Du bist unfähig zu töten, Harry! Du kannst es nicht! Du bist schwach! Darum mussten so viele sterben!"

„Halt deinen Mund!"schrie er zornig. Um ihn herum sprühten die Funken. Ein Holzstuhl in seiner Nähe brannte lichterloh. Es knisterte.

„Nun hast du genug gespielt! Jetzt bin ich dran!"Ein höhnisches Lachen formte sich auf dem Gesicht des Schwarzmagiers. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra!"

Der Fluch prallte an Harry ab und krachte gegen die Holzwand, die daraufhin verkohlte.

„Was war das?"zischte Voldemort. „Wie hast du das geschafft?"

Harry umklammerte immer noch das Messer und hielt es vor sich wie einen Zauberstab.

„Willst du mich damit töten?"

Erst da realisierte der Gryffindor, dass er ein Messer in der Hand hielt und nicht seinen Zauberstab, der wahrscheinlich noch bei Draco lag.

„Du bist schwach und feige! Du bist es nicht wert zu leben!" höhnte Voldemort.

„Halt deinen Mund!"Gleichzeitig mit seinem wutverzerrtem Schrei wurde sein Gegner erneut an die Wand geschleudert.

„Woher hast du diese Kraft?"krächzte Voldemort. „Wer hat sie dir gegeben?"

Harry trat nah an ihn heran. „Ich hasse dich!"spuckte er dem Schwarzmagier entgegen. „Du hast mir alles genommen! Alles!"

Und mit einer einzigen Bewegung stieß er das Messer bis zum Heft in Voldemorts Herz. Der dunkle Lord röchelte und starrte Harry überrascht an, als glaubte er nicht, was gerade passiert war. Dann sank er leblos zu Boden.

Harry starrte ihn emotionslos an, ehe das Messer aus seiner Hand fiel und dumpf auf den Boden traf. Er wankte nach draußen und übergab sich.

Der Regen versuchte immer noch, den Rasen vom Blut reinzuwaschen, versuchte, Harry reinzuwaschen. Aber an seinen Händen klebte unsichtbares Blut. Er hatte die Menschheit gerettet. Aber was für einen Preis hatte er bezahlt?

---

_Also, jetzt seid mal ehrlich! Ihr wusstet doch von Anfang an, dass Draco sterben wird! Es war doch ziemlich offensichtlich nach der Vision, oder?_

_So, noch ein Kapitel und dann ist Todesengel zu Ende!_

_---_


	27. Epilog

---

So, das war es mit Todesengel! Ich wollte mich hierbei noch bei allen Lesern bedanken, die mich so toll mit den Reviews unterstützt haben! Und natürlich auch den Schwarzlesern, die wahrscheinlich nur keine Zeit hatten zu reviewen.

Die Arbeit an dieser Geschichte hat mir ungeheuren Spaß gemacht. Ich hoffe, ihr lest auch meine anderen Geschichten! Am Ende des Kapitels habe ich noch eine Überraschung parat!

_An Amruniel: Ja, es ist vorbei mit Draco! Ich musste es machen! Es war ein wichtig! Schnief! Ich wollte es nicht, ehrlich!_

_An Jo: Ich werde mir das merken, falls jemand mich je davon abhalten sollte, das zu tun! Ach, und Harry wird sich nicht umbringen! Näheres wird noch bekannt gegeben..._

_An Deedochan: Ja, alles wird gut! Ich verspreche es dir!_

_An Severina: Natürlich wird Harry sich nicht umbringen! Wie schon bei Jo: Näheres wird noch bekannt gegeben... Ach und Pansy ist noch wichtig, schon vergessen???_

_An Sjerda: Man, bist du hart zum Retter der Zaubererwelt... Tse, hat er nicht schon genug durchgemacht..._

_An Babsel: Ja, ohne Stab und so viel Macht! Das wird vielleicht noch verraten..._

_An Glaniel: Ich hoffe, du bleibst mir erhalten!_

_An Arwen: Es gibt auch noch andere Geschichten, in denen Draco wahrscheinlich leben wird..._

_An La mort: Du hast es richtig ausgedrückt: SOLANGE du leben wirst! Muhahahaha du hast dein eigenes Todesurteil unterschrieben! Nimm dich in acht muahahahah Aber ich werde dich leben lassen, solange du mir nützlich bist! Man, was bin ich gnädig heute..._

_An Rah-chan: habe ich schon geplant! Wirst du es dann auch lesen????_

_Danke auch an gefallener Engel, anni und all den anderen Schwarzlesern, die mir noch nie reviewt haben und meine Geschichte (wahrscheinlich) umwerfend finden..._

**Epilog**

Ein letztes Mal betrat er sein Zimmer. Er zitterte und schlang die Arme um sich. Er wollte nur einige seiner Sachen holen und dann Hogwarts verlassen. Er stolperte durch das Zimmer. Sein Blick mied das Bett. Er hatte Angst vor den Erinnerungen.

Das ganze Zimmer war voll davon. Er musste sich beeilen, musste seine Sachen holen und dann verschwinden. Überall roch es nach ihm, war er schemenhaft zu erkennen. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, wollte nicht fühlen, dass er innerlich zerbrochen war.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Nachtschrank. Mit geweiteten Augen sah er einen Brief und ein Buch. Von Draco... Er schloss die Augen, wich zurück. Er wollte den Brief nicht lesen. Panik überkam ihm. Er musste hier raus, musste verschwinden.

Er schaffte es nicht, war zu schwach, um in einem Raum zu bleiben, der voller Erinnerungen an Draco war. Langsam wich er zurück, bis er die Wand im Rücken fühlte, die Augen immer noch auf den Nachttisch gerichtet. Er wusste, er musste den Brief lesen. Aber war er dazu überhaupt in der Lage?

Mit zitternden Beinen ging er näher. Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und ergriff unruhig den Brief.

_Lieber Harry,_

_solltest du den Brief hier lesen, werde ich wahrscheinlich schon tot sein. Es tut mir Leid, da ich dir versprochen habe, bei dir zu bleiben. Ich hoffe, du wirst mir irgendwann verzeihen können... _

_In dem Buch auf deinem Nachttisch steht, wie du den Illusionsfluch überwunden hast._

_Mein Drachenanhänger gehört dir. Ich gebe ihn der einzigen Person, die ich geliebt habe. Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Ich habe es dir zwar nie gesagt, _

_aber ich liebe dich, Goldjunge! Vergiss das nicht! Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir die Liebe geben, wie deine Mutter sie dir gegeben hat. Ich hoffe, dass du leben wirst..._

_Dein Draco_

Harrys Kopf sackte nach unten, als er versuchte, die Tränen zu unterdrücken, die wieder auszubrechen drohten. Warum musste Draco ihn verlassen? Warum? Tränen durchweichten den Brief an einigen Stellen.

Seine Finger krampften sich um den Drachenanhänger. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er so reglos verharrte, den Tränen freien Lauf ließ und sich Draco vorstellte. Aber irgendwann griff er nach dem Buch.

_Die Aufhebung und Wirkung des Illusionsfluchs_

_Der Illusionsfluch ist tückisch und führt fast ausschließlich zum Tod! Nur einer Person ist es bis jetzt gelungen, den Fluch aufzuheben. Mehrere Wissenschaftler arbeiteten bis in die heutige Zeit daran, den Grund herauszufinden, warum Artemisia Grapho den Fluch 1403 besiegt hat._

_Ein Wissenschaftler arbeitete eine gewagte Hypothese aus. _

_Artemisia Grapho wurde damals von ihrem Ehemann verflucht, da dieser annahm, sie hätte unzüchtige Gedanken gegenüber anderen Männern. Nun war es aber so, dass sich der Fluch gar nicht erst voll entwickeln konnte, da er seine Frau liebte._

_Das bedeutet, dass der Fluch nur die halbe Wirkung zeigte, was aber meistens auch zum Tode führte. Aber kurz vor ihrem Tod gestand ihr Ehemann ihr noch ein letztes Mal die Liebe. Dadurch, so glaubt der Wissenschaftler, wurde der Fluch besiegt._

_Ein anderes Phänomen ist, dass der Verflucher meistens selber ebenfalls stirbt. Grund hierfür ist, dass die Gefühle, die das Opfer gegenüber den Verflucher hat, verstärkt werden, solange sie auch von der anderen Seite erwidert werden._

_Wenn das Opfer zum Beispiel den Verflucher hasst und es beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit, wird der Verflucher sterben, sobald der Fluch beendet worden ist. _

_Bei Artemisia Grapho spielte hier das gegensätzliche Gefühl – die Liebe – eine große Rolle... _

Harry klappte das Buch zu, unfähig, noch weiter zu lesen. Ihm war es jetzt egal, wie er den Fluch brechen konnte. Er wollte es nicht wissen. Nicht mehr. Es war unwichtig geworden, dass er den Fluch nur durch Draco besiegen konnte. Er ließ das Buch fallen, schmiss einige Sachen in seinen Koffer und ging.

Keine Sekunde länger konnte er es hier aushalten, in einem Raum, der nur an seinen Geliebten erinnerte. Sein Blick fiel auf das Bett und ihre gemeinsame Nacht kam ihm in den Sinn. Er wandte den Kopf ab, konnte gerade diese Erinnerung nicht ertragen. Er flüchtete geradezu aus seinem Zimmer und hastete ins Freie.

Draußen warf er noch einen letzten Blick auf Hogwarts, das im Licht der Sonne strahlte. Dann richtete er seinen Blick nach vorne, drehte der Zaubererwelt den Rücken zu, in der Hoffnung, nie wieder zurückzukehren.

---

Ende

---

Anmerkung an ALLE: Sollte ich die 300er Marke knacken, gibt es morgen vielleicht noch eine Überraschung! Danke im Voraus! Es ist mein Ernst! (Ich zähle aber nur pro Kopf eine Review, nicht dass ihr denkt, ach, schreibe ich einfach mal ein paar Reviews, noch mal zu jedem Kapitel eines! Da sage ich nur NEIN!)

Morgen kommt übrigens das langersehnte nächste Kapitel von Gespalten! Also seid gespannt!

---


End file.
